Atracción por la oscuridad
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: Años después de la huida de Hogwarts, Hermione y Barty viven en calma en su propia casa, dentro de lo posible. Sin embargo, la calma precede a la tempestad, la cual se desatará terriblemente. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.
1. No pensar en nada

Casi un año había pasado ya desde la precipitada huída de Hogwarts, y Hermione Granger se encontraba, a pesar de las circunstancias, feliz por fin. Vivía con Barty en aquella casita a la que había dado ya su toque personal, y aunque tuviera que lidiar con las constantes idas y venidas del joven a dondequiera que se reuniese con su señor, se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida.

No obstante, echaba muchísimo de menos a Harry y Ron, a sus padres, y a todas las personas con las que había mantenido contacto en el colegio. Pero era el precio que debía de pagar, un alto precio sí, pero justo. Además, gracias a Barty pudo enterarse de lo que le había ocurrido a sus amigos: la lucha contra los mortífagos en el Ministerio, la muerte de Sirius… cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía un escalofrío, pues Harry estaría pasándolo fatal y le hubiera gustado acompañarlo en esos duros momentos. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que su amigo saldría victorioso ante cualquier dificultad, pues Ron estaba a su lado, siempre incondicional.

Aquella mañana de primavera Hermione despertó cuando un rayo de sol entró por la ventana y se reflejó en su rostro. Ella se giró, desperezándose un poco y estirando su cuerpo, y contempló cómo aquel hombre dormía plácidamente a su lado; acarició su rostro con suavidad para no interrumpir su sueño, y se dijo que era lo más precioso que había tenido jamás. Cada recodo de esa afilada tez le parecía extremadamente bello, e incluso pensó que tocarlo iba a ser mancillar esa belleza. Lo miraba sonriente cuando él, notando los suaves dedos de la chica sobre su piel abrió los ojos lentamente, vislumbró en la tenue habitación su rostro angelical y sonrió.

—Buenos días—. Le dijo tocando su, como siempre, encrespado pelo.

Pero Hermione no dijo nada, se limitaba a mirarlo con una repentina lascivia que había surgido dentro de su ser y que subía por su cuerpo manifestándose en un insoportable calor, y se abalanzó sobre él sin darle posibilidad de reaccionar. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre Barty y comenzó a besar su cuello, lamiéndolo con brío mientras notaba la pronunciada erección del joven.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y lo miró a los ojos sin dejar de mostrar sus blancos dientes. Él hizo lo propio, sonriendo con un deje de malicia que a Hermione la excitaba sobremanera, y esta comenzó a notar que las manos de Barty se deslizaban lentamente y con suavidad por las piernas de ella hasta llegar a sus bragas, para bajarlas con violencia.

Hermione sentía que su excitación iba en aumento, el calor se apoderaba de ella y se quitó el camisón arrojándolo al suelo, para acto seguido lamer el torso desnudo de Barty hasta llegar a su ombligo. Bajando sus boxer y dejándolos en cualquier parte, volvió a colocarse sobre él para comenzar ambos a moverse al mismo compás.

—Me gusta que empecemos así el día—. Decía Barty mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Era una sensación maravillosa la que estaba experimentando, y se sentía mal por ello, pues mientras ella tenía una vida más o menos tranquila, dentro de lo apacible que podía ser estar con un mortífago claro, sus amigos estarían pasando dificultades. No podía hacer nada por ellos, por lo que se conformaba con recibir de vez en cuando información de Barty.

Por un momento olvidó que estaba entregándose a su hombre como había hecho ya innumerables veces, y Barty cesó de moverse al ver la cara de preocupación de Hermione.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó algo inquieto.

—Nada, no te preocupes —. Dijo ella intentando disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—A mi no me engañas—. Aquella voz se tornó de nuevo algo oscura, pero Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel tono.

Pero la chica, tapando los labios de su amante con un dedo, le rogó con la mirada que callara y no estropeara aquel momento, y deslizando su dedo por la boca de Barty lo besó con rudeza, mordiendo la carne con ansia y totalmente fuera de sí. Sus preocupaciones se habían disipado en un instante dando paso a un inusitado deseo de que el joven la hiciera suya, por lo que retomó aquellos movimientos que había dejado a medias, haciendo que Barty se estremeciera de placer bajo ella.

El momento del éxtasis estaba cerca, y Hermione lo sabía porque notaba gran presión entre sus piernas; por ello aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta que Barty se liberó y por fin pudo relajarse en aquel blando colchón. Ella se tumbó a su lado, y ambos se miraron: Hermione sonriente, Barty más serio.

Ella ya estaba familiarizada con la falta de expresividad del joven pero en ese momento notó que algo le preocupaba y no había querido decirlo. Le rogó que hablara.

—Barty, sé que te ocurre algo, no me mientas.

—¿Ahora lo sabes todo sobre mi o qué?— Preguntó malhumorado levantándose de la cama, agarrando los boxer y comenzando a vestirse.

—No es eso, pero sé cuándo algo te preocupa— balbuceó un momento—, soy tu…

La verdad, no sabía bien lo que eran. ¿Novios? Jamás habían hablado de ello, simplemente habían comenzado una vida juntos en un lugar alejado, solitario, y nunca se habían planteado su situación sentimental. Dio gracias a que Barty no se hubiera percatado de aquel titubeo, pues no le apetecía iniciar otra discusión acerca de ningún tema trascendental, como en ocasiones.

—Pues no es necesario que te preocupes. Además, son cosas que no entenderías—. Dijo Barty abotonándose los puños de su camisa, con un repentino tono irritado.

—Así que no lo entendería ¿eh?— Hermione estaba adoptando el mismo tono que el joven, y empezaba a exasperarse, pues no sabía por qué Barty actuaba de aquel modo si ella tan solo quería ayudar en lo que pudiera— ¿Acaso no he demostrado que soy una persona lo bastante inteligente como para entender ciertas cosas? ¿No te demuestra nada el hecho de que abandonara todo por ti…?

—¡Está bien!— Gritó Barty realmente enfadado— No es por ti, es que últimamente entre los mortífagos hay un ambiente de preocupación.

Hermione sentía curiosidad: Barty no solía hablar de lo que hacía en aquellas reuniones con su señor y todo su séquito de la maldad, y ya que se le planteaba la ocasión de obtener alguna información quería aprovecharla, como había hecho anteriormente y gracias a lo cual pudo enterarse de todo el asunto de la profecía.

—¿Y eso por qué si puede saberse?— Dijo con fingida despreocupación.

—El Señor Tenebroso lamenta el incidente en el Departamento de Misterios, y todos se temen que tome represalias contra ellos. Inútiles… no saben hacer nada a derechas, y lo peor es que por su incompetencia tendremos que pagar todos.

Hermione odiaba a Voldemort con todo su ser, y más lo iba a odiar si castigaba a Barty sin motivo. Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Bueno, no voy a decir nada porque sabes lo que pienso sobre Vol…—se calló al ver la cara de ofendido de Barty, como si pronunciar el nombre de su señor fuera cuanto menos un crimen y rectificó— tu señor, pero te ruego que tengas mucho cuidado Barty. Sabemos de lo que es capaz.

—Lo sé. Yo ante todo le debo lealtad, y aunque esté más o menos de acuerdo con sus métodos sigue siendo mi señor.

Pronunció aquellas palabras con tal devoción que a Hermione se le heló la sangre: jamás entendería esa actitud por parte de Barty, esa fidelidad extrema hacia Voldemort. Pero había decidido vivir con ello y lo aceptaba.

Hermione intentó calmarse, aunque por dentro sintiera gran agitación, y adoptó una actitud serena. Barty pareció serenarse también al ver a la chica, pues se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

—He de irme. Luego nos vemos.

Y salió sin más dilación por la puerta. Hermione suspiró y miró al techo: odiaba que se fuera, porque no sabía si volvería a verlo.


	2. La búsqueda

**Capítulo 2: La búsqueda**

Los días iban transcurriendo y cada vez los encontraba más monótonos y aburridos. Aquella mañana era lo que se decía estival, y a Hermione eso le encantaba, porque abrió las ventanas de la casa de par en par para que la brisa matutina entrara por ellas. Sentir el viento en su cara era una sensación de lo más agradable. Era hora de atender las labores de la casa, como todos los días. Aquello no lea gradaba mucho y menos si tenía que hacerlo sin magia, pues era menor de edad todavía, pero proceder de una familia muggle en ese caso tenía sus ventajas. Hasta hacía bien poco era feliz, pero cada día que pasaba aquella morada la absorbía más y más, y a veces se sentía atrapada y coartada al no poder tener una vida normal. Y no sabía el motivo.

Comenzó a hacer la cama y arreglar el dormitorio. Se empleaba a fondo y la verdad es que las tareas domésticas se le daban bastante bien, aunque Barty nunca apreciara su mérito; jamás le había dado las gracias por hacerle su plato favorito, o por plancharle su ropa, o simplemente por estar junto a él. Pero recordó su mirada, aquellos oscuros ojos que la volvían loca, y sonrió: definitivamente, lo amaba. Con todas las consecuencias.

Estaba limpiando el polvo de la cómoda cuando oyó ruido en la cocina, y se extrañó, pues Barty solía entretenerse en aquellas reuniones de mortífagos. Sin embargo oyó unos rápidos pasos que se dirigían al dormitorio y se giró descubriendo al joven con el rostro más sombrío que de costumbre.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué has llegado tan pronto?— Le preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Pero él se limitó a mirarla con una expresión en su cara que no alcanzaba a descifrar, y comenzó a asustarse.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí— le dijo Barty sin miramientos, ante la cara de estupefacción de la chica—. Mi señor me ha… preguntado si vivo con alguien más. Sospecha.

—¿Cómo que te ha preguntado?— Hermione sabía perfectamente que Voldemort no solo "preguntaba" y temía que le hubiera torturado— Te ha hecho algo ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué si lo ha hecho? Yo no he soltado prenda, y no me lo perdonaré. Estoy engañando a mi señor, lo estoy…

—Bueno, ¡ya está bien!— Hermione estalló haciendo que Barty callara al instante y la impotencia que sentía se convirtió en lágrimas— ¡No quiero que sufras más por mi! Ahora mismo me voy de aquí y tú podrás seguir siendo fiel a tu señor como siempre lo has hecho. No volveré a molestarte.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta donde estaba Barty, pero este le impidió el paso agarrándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia él. Sus rostros se encontraron frente a frente.

—No quiero que te vayas. Jamás me perdonaría si algo te ocurriera.

—Pero yo me siento agobiada Barty… creí que podría con esta situación pero me viene grande. Y además está Vol… tu señor - rectificó.

—Aguantaré lo que sea necesario, aunque mentir a mi señor sea lo peor que pueda hacer, pues no se siento orgulloso de ello. Y respecto a ti… no te prometo nada; esta es la vida que hemos elegido y aunque me pese me debo a él.

Típico de Barty: su señor por encima de todo. Hermione se sentía más impotente que nunca.

—Pero yo no me debo a él, sino a ti. Quiero estar contigo y siento que él te aparta de mi lado. No me pidas que comprenda eso porque no puedo hacerlo.

—Entiendo tu reacción y cómo te sientes, pero no puedo hacer nada. Lo único que te pido es que no salgas de aquí mientras busco otro lugar seguro, pues podría haber algunos mortífagos buscándote…

¿Cómo? ¿Mortífagos buscándola, y se lo decía con esa ligereza?

—¡Por Merlín, Barty! ¿Y crees que no me encontrarán aquí encerrada?

Barty se quedó callado: era evidente que sabía que tarde o temprano darían con ella. Se limitó a acariciar el rostro de Hermione como gesto tranquilizador, algo que para nada la calmó. El silencio de Barty era más que inquietante.

—¿Y dónde iremos? —Le preguntó preocupada— No quiero estar el resto de mi vida huyendo. Y aunque me esconda ellos seguro que me encontrarán…

—Quizá la única solución es que no te resistas, y te unas a nosotros.

Ante aquello Hermione tembló, aunque Barty no se percatara de ello. No podía negar que la idea de penetrar en lo más oscuro, de romper de alguna manera lo establecido, de siempre ser la niña buena, la había atraído desde que conoció a Barty. Tragó saliva y lo mimró a los ojos, esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban. El se limitó a mirarla un instante y a darse la vuelta bruscamente.

—Tengo que irme—. Dijo saliendo por la puerta y agarrándose el antebrazo: su señor le reclamaba de nuevo. Odiaba que se marchara y odiaba esas reuniones a todas horas, porque la incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurría en ellas la volvía loca.

Se quedó sola de nuevo, viendo a Barty marchar por la ventana, y un hondo suspiro afloró de su pecho. Se miró las manos y se las imaginó manchadas de sangre, ante lo que no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

Se acordó que había dejado un libro a medias, un Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos nivel Sexto que había robado de la biblioteca y leído ya varias veces, y sentándose sobre la cama comenzó a leer intentando memorizar los hechizos lo mejor posible. De vez en cuando miraba la ventana, por si a algún mortífago se le ocurría aparecer. De vez en cuando mientras leía, la marca tenebrosa se dibujaba en su mente y lejos de desechar tal pensamiento se dejaba llevar por él quedándose embelesada por momentos.

La oscuridad comenzó a devorar la habitación, y Hermione se levantó para dar la luz de su mesita de noche para continuar con la lectura. Al hacerlo miró inconscientemente por la ventana, y lo que vio la hizo pegar un brinco, sobresaltada: un par de hombres vestidos de negro merodeaban por los alrededores de la casa, husmeando en el jardín y pisando todas las flores que encontraban a su paso, y se dirigían hacia el interior.

Su corazón latía violentamente. Había mortífagos en su casa…. Aún no lo había asimilado, ni sabría si podría contenerlos ella sola, pues no sabía si estaría preparada para ello. Se armó de valor y agarrando con firmeza su varita se escondió tras la puerta del cuarto, escuchando. Los mortífagos derribaron la puerta y Hermione oía el ruido de muebles y utensilios de cocina caer, a la vez que los pasos se aproximaban sin ningún sigilo hacia la habitación. Era el momento.

Hermione salió de su escondite y un destello de luz roja salió de su varita e iluminó la estancia, haciendo caer al primer mortífago hacia atrás con fuerza sobre el montón de cosas que poblaban el suelo de la cocina. Rápidamente dirigió su hechizo contra el otro hombre pero este se zafó y se escondió tras la mesa.

La chica por precaución volvió a esconderse donde estaba, con el pecho agitándose con nerviosismo. Había aturdido a un hombre, lo había hecho bien, y ahora otro mortífago estaba en su casa esperando el momento oportuno para darle caza, y eso no lo podía permitir.


	3. Una decisión

**Una decisión.**

Se oían ruidos en la cocina: el hombre estaba preparado para atacar, y Hermione se aferraba a su varita con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano. Estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, tan solo debía calmarse y pensar con claridad el hechizo que iba a formular, pero oyó que el hombre le hablaba con voz áspera.

—Vamos, sal de ahí. No te haré daño, lo prometo.

"Claro", pensó Hermione. No podría fiarse de la palabra de un mortífago, no si no era Barty. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, se giró con rapidez y pronunció el hechizo con voz potente:

—_¡Desmaius!_

El hombre cayó violentamente hacia atrás, haciendo añicos los vasos que poblaban el aparador.

Se sentía extrañamente bien, orgullosa de sí misma por haber reducido ella sola a dos mortífagos. Pero se dio cuenta de que había hecho magia… y que era menor. Todo se complicaría a partir de entonces, y mucho.

Apenas había reaccionado cuando una lechuza golpeó el cristal de la ventada de su habitación: traía una carta, y Hermione sabía de qué se trataba. Abrió la ventana y la dejó entrar, soltó el sobre y se marchó volando. La carta comenzó a hablar con voz de mujer, pero la chica no le prestó atención a pesar de que decía que se iban a tomar medidas al respecto por haber un menor convocado magia. Eso era lo de menos en ese momento, pues tenía que pensar qué diablos hacer con aquellos dos hombres tirados en el suelo de su cocina.

Comenzó a recoger todas las cosas tiradas y a recomponer las rotas con magia, a pesar de que no paraban de llegar cartas de advertencia del Ministerio, pero ella simplemente las ignoró. Agarró a uno de los mortífagos, un hombre corpulento y alto, y tiró de él con fuerza para ponerlo junto al otro y así atarlos por precaución con una cuerda salió del extremo de su varita.

De repente Barty entró en la cocina, muy agitado y visiblemente preocupado. Contempló la escena y no pudo dejar de mostrar una leve sonrisa de admiración ante el temple de Hermione, que corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Barty, vinieron a por mí y yo… yo…

—Está bien —la tranquilizó él—. He venido lo más rápido que he podido, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir.

—Pero, ¿dónde vamos a ir? No hay escapatoria, hasta yo lo sé —dijo Hermione nerviosa— No quiero alejarme de ti, pero quizá lo mejor es que me aleje… ya te he expuesto a demasiados peligros.

—¿Tú? — Le preguntó Barty perplejo— Vamos Hermione, sabías que viviendo con un mortífago esto tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. Pero yo soy el único responsable, y yo solucionaré esto aunque suponga mi muerte.

¿Cómo iba a solucionar aquello? Era imposible, Voldemort tarde o temprano lo descubría todo, y además ella era muy vulnerable al no contar con la protección que Hogwarts le brindaba. Sabía cuál era la única solución; la marca se dibujaba con más nitidez en su mente.

—Barty, creo que sé lo que tengo que hacer - dijo con cautela - Debería u… unirme a vosotros. Soy hija de muggles y obviamente dudo que pueda ser un mortífago, pero tendré que intentarlo. Haré lo que sea con tal de no exponerte a más peligros.

No lo hacía por su vida, sino por la de él, algo que no estaba segura si Barty alcanzaba a entender. Aun así, el joven pareció más que satisfecho porque la abrazó con fuerza y esbozando lo que parecía una sonrisa de triunfo.

—¿Estás segura? —Le susurró al oído

—¿Y qué otra opción me queda? Si huimos acabarán con los dos, así que prefiero que eso no ocurra, ¿no crees?

Él asintió. Se dio la vuelta y contempló a los hombres que yacían en el suelo como si acabara de reparar en su presencia.

—Muy buen trabajo Hermione —. Realmente su tono denotaba orgullo.

Ella se ruborizó, a pesar de estar más que acostumbrada a los halagos tanto de profesores como de alumnos. Pero el hecho de que fuera Barty quien ensalzara su trabajo le gustaba aún más.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? ¿No deberían volver ante tu señor y rendir cuentas?

Se notó rara la voz al decir "tu señor", pues pronto sería también el suyo o al menos así esperaba que fuera.

Barty apuntó con la varita al más corpulento y dijo:

_—¡Enervate!_

El hombre se despertó y se agitó bruscamente al notar que no podía mover sus extremidades. Contempló a las personas que estaban en la estancia, y sonrió burlón al ver a Barty.

—Vaya vaya amigo… así que no vivías con nadie ¿eh? El Señor Tenebroso acabará contigo.

—Me atendré a las consecuencias de mis actos. Y ahora cállate Yaxley, o la cabeza saldrá dándote vueltas de ese apestoso cuello - dijo apretando los dientes y despertando al otro hombre.

Este se limitó a mirarlo fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido y no dijo nada. Luego sus ojos pasaron del rostro de Barty al de Hermione y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Vaya vaya… la sangre sucia pelea muy bien —. Dijo recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

—Como no te calles vas a desear no haber nacido —. Le espetó Hermione con tanta rabia contenida en su voz que el hombre enmudeció de inmediato, y la joven se ganó una sonrisa de satisfacción de Barty.

—La gatita saca las uñas ¿eh? —comenzó a decir Yaxley—. Veo que no la has sabido domar Barty…

Y antes de que terminara la frase Barty ya lo había lanzado contra la pared y el hombre yacía bocabajo tosiendo sin parar.

—No la menosprecies Yaxley. Sabes de lo que es capaz.

Ante aquello Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y miró sonriente a Barty. Pero este no la miraba, sino que agarraba a los mortífagos, uno magullado y el otro atado aún, y los sacaba fuera de la casa.

—Vamos Hermione. Estos dos tienen que rendir cuentas y es el momento apropiado para que de una vez por todas aclaremos esto con el Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione tragó saliva: no sabía si aquello iba a salir bien, pero tenía que intentarlo. Debía hacerlo si quería que ambos sobrevivieran, aunque de primeras, no sabía si saldría ilesa de su encuentro con Voldemort.


	4. El cuartel general

Fuera la oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse patente y Hermione entornó los ojos para acostumbrarse a ella. Barty colocó a los dos hombres a su lado, que lo miraban enfadados y no dejaban de forcejear para liberarse de las ataduras, y la chica agarró a Barty del brazo en que la marca estaba pintada. Él se sobresaltó un tanto y ella sabía que Voldemort lo habíha llamado. Iban a desaparecerse del pueblecito para aparecer en Pequeño Hangleton, el lugar donde se hallaba el cuartel general de Voldemort y de su séquito.

Al instante comenzaron a girar en el aire y el estómago de Hermione parecía que iba a salírsele por la garganta. Segundos después aterrizaron en una verde explanada, y el estómago de la chica pareció volver a su debido sitio.

Una vez con los pies en el suelo la chica alzó la vista: la mansión se erigía majestuosa sobre una colina, apartada del resto del pueblo compuesto por unas cuantas casitas amontonadas. Barty agarró a los dos hombres que una vez más intentaron zafarse de él, y los arrastró por la colina. Hermione los seguía con todos sus sentidos alerta y aferrando con fuerza su varita.

A medida que subían el frío se pegaba más a sus huesos y Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, aunque no sabía si era debido al frío o a que notaba que el mal esperaba entre aquellas paredes. Llegaron a una verja destartalada y oxidada que cercaba un jardín bastante descuidado, y esta se abrió a su paso. La chica iba tras Barty y los mortífagos, escudriñando en la oscuridad buscando cualquier señal de peligro.

El joven empujó la basta puerta de madera que se abrió con un crujido, y Hermione se quedó admirada ante aquella estancia, pues nunca visto nada parecido: la casa, majestuosa por fuera, lo era también por dentro; tenía visillos de fina tela verde en todas las ventanas, que de nada servían ahora pues estaban la mayoría tapiadas, y una fina capa de polvo cubría los grandes y labrados muebles de madera.

Subieron una larga escalera de caracol, y a cada paso que daban los escalones crujían levemente. El corazón de Hermione latía con gran fuerza a cada escalón que subía, y sujetaba con más decisión su varita. Se oían voces y una risa femenina que denotaba cierta crueldad llegó desde el piso de arriba: la chica sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

Barty arrastraba a los dos mortífagos que ya no tenían intención alguna de resistirse y ella contemplaba la escena con su pecho subiendo y bajando con violencia. Recorrieron un largo y oscuro pasillo flanqueado por varios cuadros y cuando iban a entrar en una sala iluminada por una tenue luz las voces cesaron de repente.

Allí estaba: Lord Voldemort contemplaba a sus nuevos inquilinos con una mirada inexpresiva, y los mortífagos, con la boca abierta, miraban a sus compañeros atados con estupefacción. Nadie pareció reparar en la presencia de Hermione salvo el Señor Tenebroso, que esbozó una media sonrisa al verla y ella tembló.

—Vaya, vaya, Barty… —dijo Voldemort con una voz sibilante— Veo que has traído a tus compañeros como si de piezas de caza se trataran.

—Mi señor, imploro su perdón— Barty se arrodilló soltando a los dos mortífagos que cayeron al suelo con estrépito, y dejando ver a Hermione que permanecía tensa tras él—. Aunque le he ocultado que conmigo vivía alguien más, y se que no merezco su clemencia sino la muerte.

Barty no miraba a su señor sino que mantenía baja la cabeza. Entre los mortífagos se respiraba una mezcla de ansia e inquietud por saber qué haría Voldemort ante aquello, pero él se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, agarrarlo del cabello y levantar su mirada hacia la de él para que aquellos fríos ojos se encontraran con otros más fríos aún.

—Barty, ¿así me pagas mi confianza?— Voldemort no parecía demasiado afectado- Sé que debes pagar por esto, pues has puesto a tu señor en peligro con esa estupidez, pero antes me gustaría que me explicaras qué hace esta sangre sucia aquí.

La miró fijamente y Hermione sintió que la sangre se le helaba, pero no le retiró la mirada y aquello pareció agradar a Voldemort, que sonriendo se acercó a ella. La chica permanecía completamente erguida mirando al frente, pues el solo contacto con aquel hombre le producía repulsión, y mientras él contemplaba cada facción, cada cabello de la joven con absoluta curiosidad.

—Mi señor, enviasteis a Yaxley y a Dolohov a mi casa, y ella estaba allí. Se… se llama Hermione Granger señor y ya sabéis que estudió en Hogwarts y la amistad que la une a Harry Potter. Se defendió, simplemente eso, y creo que tiene aptitudes y capacidad de sobra para… —dudó un momento y Hermione notó que tragaba saliva— seros útil.

Algunos mortífagos rieron a carcajada limpia, entre los que se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange, que la miraba con odio acumulado. Hermione miró de reojo hacia la mesa donde estaban todos reunidos, y vio a Lucius Malfoy con semblante serio y la mirada perdida, junto con su mujer que tenía la misma cara. Pero Voldemort se volvió y con un gesto los mandó callar, cosa que hicieron al instante. El Señor Tenebroso no se tomaba las cosas en broma.

—¿Útil dices? Sí, he oído hablar bien de ella, a pesar de ser una sabelotodo insoportable… pero la gran pega es la sangre, Barty, la sangre. Si queremos crear una sociedad de sangre limpia no estaríamos predicando con el ejemplo.

—Pero mi señor, os lo ruego, es la bruja más inteligente de su edad. Ella sola se ha enfrentado a dos mortífagos y estáis viendo de lo que es capaz. Creo que sería muy útil y que su sangre no ha de importar cuando se trata de ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos mi señor, si me permitís el atrevimiento.

Hermione se quedó atónita, pues no se esperaba que Barty dijera aquellas cosas sobre ella y mucho menos que replicara a su señor y al parecer los mortífagos pensaron lo mismo. Pero Voldemort, lejos de importunarse con aquellas palabras se volvió hacia ella escudriñando su rostro de nuevo.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón Barty. Y dime… ¿Granger?— Hermione asintió intentando no mirar a esas dos rendijas que tenía por nariz— A pesar de tener esa mezcla de sangre que yo detesto, ¿serías capaz de unirte a mi para ayudarme en la tarea que estoy llevando a cabo? Aunque para ello tenga que destruir a gente como tú.

Voldemort rió con fuerza sin cesar de mirarla, y los mortífagos hicieron lo propio imitando a su señor. Ella no contestó, se había quedado helada y la tensión era más que palpable en aquel ambiente, cosa que la retenía aún más.

—Venga, dime —la agarró del mentón y la miró con repulsión para soltarla enseguida, como si fuera a contagiarle alguna enfermedad—. Encima de que estoy siendo bueno contigo, y he decidido no matarte, no vas a dejarme sin una respuesta…

Hermione se armó de valor y tragó saliva.

—Estoy dispuesta a todo —respiró hondo y trató de no perder la calma—, mi señor.

Algunos mortífagos rieron por lo bajo y otros se quedaron sorprendidos, pero Voldemort sonrió satisfecho. Contaba con alguien nuevo, no alguien a quien le hubiera gustado tener, pero que francamente era buena y le serviría muy bien. Hermione se sobresaltó cuando él agarró su brazo, lo descubrió y con su varita comenzó a dibujar algo: era la marca. Lejos de querer retirar el brazo rápidamente, aquello le producía una grata sensación, cerró los ojos y un placer intenso recorría todo su cuerpo, pero no podía dejar que vieran sus sentimientos así que su expresión permaneció imperturbable, pues había aprendido mucho de Barty en esos años.

Abrió los ojos cuando el extremo de la varita de Voldemort se separó de su piel. Entre los mortífagos había caras de indignación y Bellatrix Lestrange no dudó en ser la primera en hablar.

—Pero mi señor… es una sangre sucia. No haría más que manchar vuestro nombre mi señor…

—Silencio —la mandó callar con un gesto de la mano y ella enmudeció de inmediato—. Sé muy bien lo que me hago.


	5. La misión

Hermione se miró el antebrazo con mucha impresión y se pasó la mano distraídamente por la marca. Estaba caliente. Alzó la vista hacia la gente de la estancia, que la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado y seguidamente miró a Barty, que la contemplaba serio y aún arrodillado.

Voldemort se giró hacia él y este miró al suelo de nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar Hermione se le adelantó.

—No, por favor. No le haga daño. La culpa es solo mía, si tiene que castigar a alguien que sea a mi.

Voldemort se quedó mirándola con curiosidad un instante.

—Vaya… nos ha salido valiente la sangre sucia—su voz martilleaba a Hermione en la cabeza constantemente—. Barty, aunque lo que has hecho ha puesto en peligro a tu señor y todo lo que eso conlleva, no voy a castigarte. En parte gracias a ti estoy aquí de nuevo, y el Señor Tenebroso es también compasivo con sus súbditos aunque pequen de algo que no comprenderé jamás: el dichoso amor.

Barty, agradecido por tal acto de su señor, fue a besarle los pies pero este los apartó de inmediato y desató a los mortífagos que aún yacían en el suelo.

—Sois unos incompetentes, ni con una chiquilla podéis. Aunque conociendo sus dotes mágicas es normal.

Miró a Hermione sin expresión alguna en su cetrino rostro, y ella permaneció allí inmóvil y mirando a Barty aliviada. Voldemort volvió a la mesa e invitó a que se sentaran a Hermione, Barty y los otros dos mortífagos. Ella se sentó al lado de Barty, y lejos de Bellatrix, lo cual agradeció porque ya eran suficientes las miradas asesinas que a cada poco le lanzaba, y el Señor Tenebroso comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, retomo el asunto que nos atañe. Para que nuestra nueva miembro esté al tanto, diré que tengo algo en mente que es crucial llevar a cabo y en lo que, espero, no falléis por vuestro bien.

Los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Hermione contempló la pulida mesa; cualquier cosa con tal de encontrarse con aquellos ojos. Agarró con fuerza la mano de Barty, que correspondió al gesto sosteniéndola con firmeza y Voldemort continuó.

—Lo primordial, si queremos terminar de una vez por todas con Harry Potter es acabar con la vida de Dumbledore—. Pronunció el nombre del chico con un deje de desprecio que salía de sus cetrinos labios y mirando a Hermione para ver su reacción, pero la chica seguía mirando a la mesa consternada por lo que acababa de oír.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los mortífagos que duró unos segundos, roto por los grititos de entusiasmo de Bellatrix.

—Mi señor, y para esa misión ¿a quién habéis elegido?— Le preguntó con absoluta vehemencia.

—Debe ser alguien que actúe desde dentro Bella, de otro modo sería incomprensible, pues no podemos entrar en el colegio salvo de una forma…

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, y Hermione alzó la vista de la pulida madera para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. ¿Había una forma de entrar? Nadie podía aparecerse, se lo había repetido a Harry y Ron millones de veces, así que era algo que se le había escapado.

—En Borgin y Burkes nuestro buen amigo Borgin posee un armario: el armario evanescente—continuó Voldemort—. Conecta directamente con otro armario gemelo que está en Hogwarts.

Algo pasó rozando los pies de Hermione y esta sintió un escalofrío. Miró al suelo y consiguió reprimir una arcada al ver reptar sigilosamente a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, el único ser por quien sentía algo de aprecio. Esta llegó a los pies de su amo y lentamente te enrolló bajo su silla.

Voldemort siguió hablando.

—Pero obviamente, ninguno de nosotros puede entrar en el colegio. Dumbledore lo tiene bien protegido… ese maldito viejo…—hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, mirando intensamente a los Malfoy—. Por eso el pequeño Draco deberá llevar a cabo esta misión.

Hermione echó un rápido vistazo a los Malfoy, sentados casi enfrente de ella: Lucius apenas parecía sorprendido y se limitaba a dar cabezazos con la mirada perdida, pero de los ojos de Narcissa comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló ante su señor.

—Mi señor por favor, es solo un niño… es un niño…—. Gimoteaba la mujer desesperada a los pies de Voldemort.

—Narcissa —dijo Voldemort con un deje de impaciencia en la voz—. La misión que le encomiendo a Draco es todo un privilegio. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de él.

Nadie decía nada; Narcissa lloraba a lágrima viva y su marido continuaba con esa mirada perdida, como si lo que estaba sucediendo no fuera con él. Hermione se sentía impotente: los Malfoy nunca habían sido buenos con ella y ella simplemente los ignoraba, pero apartar así a un hijo de su madre le parecía una crueldad, incluso si se trataba de Draco.

En ese momento, Voldemort, haciendo acopio de todo su desprecio por las relaciones humanas, ignoró por completo el llanto de la mujer y se levantó de su labrado asiento, que más bien parecía un trono.

—Bien, os requeriré pronto para daros los detalles del plan. Y espero que todos estéis dispuestos —añadió echándole una mirada severa a Hermione—, o deberéis ateneros a las consecuencias.

La chica tragó saliva, nerviosa, pero sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort, en parte desafiante. Agarró a Barty del brazo y salieron lo más deprisa que pudieron de la suntuosa mansión, pues la chica quería perder de vista a Voldemort lo más deprisa posible; una vez fuera, el frío de la noche los atrapó con sus fauces y Hermione comenzó a tiritar, aunque no sabía si era frío o miedo. Miedo de lo que le esperaría como mortífaga, y lo peor, miedo por lo que le pasaría si no obedecía a su señor.

Una nueva etapa se alzaba ante sus ojos, y solo podría afrontarla si Barty estaba a su lado. Lo agarró de la mano y bajaron juntos por la colina, hasta que se desaparecieron.


	6. Encuentros

Esa noche Hermione no había pegado ojo: estaba en un estado de tensión que jamás hubiera imaginado, algo en su ser le decía que había sido mala idea hacerse mortífaga, pero sus ojos mirando fijamente la marca decían otra cosa. No le había quitado la vista prácticamente en toda la noche y pasaba una y otra vez su mano por ella, fascinada por aquellas formas.

Se levantó con los ojos doloridos por la falta de sueño y un dolor de cabeza considerable. Abrió la ventana y la suave brisa acarició su cara, que pareció avivarse. Barty se levantó al oír a Hermione por la habitación y la abrazó por detrás, pegando su rostro al de ella, tan suave que le provocó al joven una media sonrisa.

—Buenos días—. La saludó Barty besándola en la mejilla— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Fatal, Barty —dijo ella bostezando—. No he podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó anoche… si es que parece que la marca aún me quema.

Era verdad: sentía su piel arder por momentos, y aquel calor que notaba no hacía más que incrementar su deseo de mirarse la marca todo el tiempo.

—No pienses más en la marca —le aconsejó Barty—. Lo hecho, hecho está, y lo único que debe preocuparte a partir de ahora es servir a mi señor, que también es el tuyo.

Se calló un momento y le susurró al oído con su frío tono de voz.

— Has sido muy valiente.

El hecho de servir a Voldemort, el enemigo eterno de Harry, le provocaba ardor de estómago, pero era su decisión e iba a seguir adelante fuese cual fuese el precio a pagar. Las palabras de elogio de Barty hacia ella le provocaron un sentimiento de gratitud que se manifestó en un suave y prolongado beso al que el joven correspondió de buen grado.

El día transcurrió de lo más agradable, incluso Barty parecía más animado de lo normal. Quizá la razón de su repentino cambio de humor fuera la inserción de Hermione entre las filas de los mortífagos, y a ella lejos de agradarle la estaba consumiendo: cada vez que se miraba la marca un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, y solo de pensar en la siguiente cita con Voldemort se le revolvía el estómago.

Y esa cita no tardó en llegar, porque mientras disfrutaba de un baño y Barty descansaba en su sofá, sintió una punzada en aquella marca, que comenzó a retorcerse, signo de que su amo los reclamaba. Salió de la bañera y se secó lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y fue al salón para encontrarse con Barty que estaba algo inquieto.

—¿Querrá ultimar los detalles del plan? — Preguntó Hermione con cautela.

Barty la miró con semblante grave y serio, y asintió levemente. Ella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, agarrarse a su brazo y al instante, ambos desaparecieron dando vueltas en una oscuridad cada vez más espesa.

A los pocos segundos aterrizaron en suelo firme, y Hermione se agarró la cabeza, pues el viaje la había mareado un poco. Subieron la colina en cuya cima se encontraba majestuosa la mansión Riddle, y conforme iban alcanzándola los pies de la chica estaban más doloridos y le costaba más avanzar.

Llegaron a la puerta dejando tras de sí una verde explanada y llamaron a la aldaba de hierro que colgaba en la puerta; inmediatamente esta se abrió y entraron. La estancia seguía como cuando Hermione la había visto, solo que las voces que se oían arriba eran mucho más entusiastas que las de la otra vez.

Subieron las escaleras de caracol y entraron poco después en la estancia, iluminada como siempre por las tenues llamas de la chimenea. Voldemort presidía la mesa y Bellatrix, al ver entrar a Hermione esbozó una mueca de asco, pero la chica le respondió con una mirada desafiante y Bellatrix sonrió ante la muestra de valentía. Se sorprendió de ver a Draco Malfoy, sentado entre sus padres con la mirada perdida, y aún más a Severus Snape, quien fue su profesor en el colegio, pero de quien conocía su oscuro pasado en las filas de Voldemort.

Snape apenas la miró y cuando lo hizo un deje de repulsión se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sentaos —ordenó Voldemort con una voz sibilante y mirando a Hermione fijamente—. Ahora que estamos todos, quiero hablaros acerca de mi plan, y todos y cada uno de vosotros debéis hacer lo que diga exactamente. Y nada más—. Añadió mirando fijamente a Barty, quien agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Hermione escuchó atónita cómo Voldemort planeaba que algunos mortífagos entraran en Hogwarts a través del armario que había en Borgin & Burkes, cómo Draco los ayudaría, y cómo para su sorpresa y desconcierto, este tendría que matar a Dumbledore. ¿Draco Malfoy matar a Dumbledore, al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos? No lo creía posible, pero no dijo nada.

—Pero mi señor, ¿funciona el armario que está en Hogwarts? — Preguntó Bellatrix adorando al máximo a Voldemort mientras Draco se retorcía en su silla, nervioso.

—Ese es el problema —dijo Voldemort con un tono de voz mucho más severo—. Ahí es donde Draco tendrá que serme más útil, pues tiene que arreglarlo, y yo le diré cómo. Además de dónde se encuentra el armario claro, lugar que nadie más puede saber por seguridad.

Hermione sentía curiosidad: ¿dónde estaría el dichoso armario? A pesar de haber permanecido en el colegio durante cuatro años, era cierto que seguramente muchos lugares se le escaparan.

Y sinceramente, no creía a Draco capaz de semejante barbaridad, ni capaz de nada arriesgado si era sincera, pues no había conocido persona más cobarde.

Voldemort continuó hablando y Hermione sintió sus ojos clavados en ella, pero no le devolvió la mirada; prefirió mirar de reojo a Snape y contemplar cómo éste miraba al vacío, con la mirada perdida. Voldemort lo notó y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Quiero que todos y cada uno de vosotros permanezcáis alerta. Cuando el armario esté arreglado algunos de vosotros tendréis que entrar en Hogwarts y ayudar a Draco… por si él fallara o al final la cobardía se apoderase de él.

Todos callaron, excepto Bellatrix que asintió enérgicamente. Hermione rogó que no tuviera que ser ella una de las elegidas para entrar en el colegio, porque no sabía si podría soportarlo.

— Y eso es todo. No olvidéis que muy pronto mi poder se extenderá hasta donde no alcanza la vista, y que todos podréis compartir mi felicidad, pero solo se hará si esta misión llega a buen puerto. Es fundamental que el mundo mágico se quede sin uno de los mejores magos.

Hermione se sorprendió al oír hablar a Voldemort así de Dumbledore, pero en el fondo sabía que su señor temía al director de Hogwarts, o al menos, le tenía respeto. Se levantaron todos de la mesa, y Snape fue el primero en salir de la estancia, con su larga capa negra ondeando tras él; Hermione sintió la necesidad de decirle algo, no sabia el qué pero tenía que alcanzarlo.

Se separó de Barty, que la miró extrañado, y corrió al encuentro del profesor. Lo alcanzó cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras.

—¡Profesor, espere! — Gritó Hermione.

Snape se dio la vuelta despacio y la miró de hito en hito; el desprecio emanaba de su mirada como el agua de una fuente, y ella lo notó pero no dijo nada, pues acostumbraba a mirarla así siempre.

—Granger —. Se limitó a decir Snape.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba aquella situación, y para la chica era sumamente incómoda y cuanto menos, rara. Era algo extraño encontrarse allí con un profesor de Hogwarts… y la verdad vino de repente sobre ella, cayó como un jarro de agua fría: Harry estaría más en peligro que nunca.


	7. Presión

—¿Y bien? —respondió Snape algo exasperado—. Granger, si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no lo digas.

—He de decirle que me sorprende verlo aquí —. Sus palabras le sonaron algo raras.

—¿Te sorprende? A mí me sorprende que tú, alumna de Hogwarts, toda una Gryffindor, y amiga de Harry Potter, esté del lado del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Acaso eso no es más sorprendente?

Sonrió con malicia, pero Hermione supo contestar con acierto.

—Quizá he renunciado a mis principios —dijo apretando los puños—, pero ahora tengo claro a quien tengo que servir. ¿Y usted, profesor? ¿Lo tiene claro?

Snape la miró muy severamente y no dijo nada. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente dejando a Hermione allí arriba, satisfecha por lo que había hecho pero a la vez sintiendo la sensación de que quizá ganarse otro enemigo entre sus propias filas no era lo adecuado… aunque pensándolo en frío, Snape nunca había sido ni mucho menos simpatizante suyo.

Barty se acercó a ella y bajaron juntos por las escaleras, pero cuando estaban ya en el recibidor la voz de su señor resonó desde arriba.

—Granger —dijo Voldemort arrastrando cada letra—. Espera.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre: su señor quería rendir cuentas con ella, lo sabía. Miró a Barty implorándole con la mirada que permaneciera con ella, pero él la soltó de la mano y salió fuera.

Se quedó allí de pie, esperando a que Voldemort bajara las escaleras despacio y sin dejar de observarla, y cuando llegó a su altura una mueca de asco quiso dibujarse en los labios de la chica, pero consiguió disimular. Aquel cetrino rostro se le antojaba de lo más desagradable, y conforme la luz iba proyectándose en él el estómago de Hermione rugía cada vez con más furia.

—No estés nerviosa Granger —. La tranquilizó Voldemort, aunque quizá en aquellas palabras hubiera un deje de maldad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Voldemort sonrió, conservando en sus ojos todo el desprecio que sentía por los hijos de muggles. La chica tragó saliva y esperó, pues su señor no parecía querer decirle nada, y se limitaba a contemplarla detenidamente.

—Estoy convencido de que he hecho bien al permitirte unirte a mis filas. Creo que vas a serme de mucha ayuda… y para empezar, hay algo que necesito saber.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió Hermione sin vacilar—. Lo que sea.

—Tengo constancia de que Dumbledore ya está viejo, sus mejores años ya pasaron y puede que este sea el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo mi plan. Por eso necesito saber si durante el tiempo que has estado en el colegio has notado alguna conducta extraña por su parte, no sé, como si quisiera reforzar las defensas de Hogwarts o algo parecido… todo detalle me interesa y es de vital importancia.

Hermione pensó durante unos instantes, pero no se le ocurrió nada. A Dumbledore no se le veía mucho por el colegio y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta a lo que se dedicaba en aquellas escapadas.

—No sé más de lo que sabéis, mi señor - murmuró intentando mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos.

Voldemort respiró hondo, pero no dijo nada. Con un gesto de la mano le indicó que se fuera y ella sin más dilación se dirigió a la salida. Su señor desapareció de la estancia, pero ella notó una presencia en la sala y se giró: era Bellatrix, que se acercaba a ella con paso decidido y la alcanzó, agarrándola de un brazo con violencia.

—Maldita sangre sucia —le dijo al oído—. No intentes acaparar la atención de mi señor.

Hermione la miró perpleja. ¿Acaparar su atención? Ni lo pensaba siquiera, era lo que menos deseaba en realidad.

—No sé de que me hablas —. La chica intentó zafarse de Bellatrix, pero esta le agarraba el brazo con fuerza y le estaba haciendo daño.

—Oh, ¡sí lo sabes pequeña arpía!

Y diciendo esto, empujó a Hermione al suelo y alzó su varita, dispuesta a que su hechizo le diera a la joven de lleno, pero esta fue más rápida y reaccionó de inmediato al saber lo que se le venía encima.

_—¡Desmaius! — G_ritó Hermione, y un haz de luz roja salió disparado hacia Bellatrix.

La mujer cayó de espaldas, inmóvil. Hermione se quedo paralizada un instante, y arriba se oyeron murmullos de los mortífagos, por lo que se apresuró a salir corriendo de la estancia en busca de Barty, que la esperaba inquieto fuera.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Le preguntó él al ver su estado de agitación.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡tenemos que irnos!.

Agarró a Barty del brazo y juntos desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña casita Hermione se desplomó en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerse en pie. No estaba enferma ni nada parecido, pero se sentía igual que si estuviera febril; quizá lo que acababa de hacer tuviera la culpa de su estado.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Le preguntó Barty ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

— He… —titubeó ella—, no sé, Bellatrix vino a atacarme y yo me defendí… Temo que esto repercuta en la opinión que Vol… mi señor pueda tener de mi.

Aquellas palabras sonaron tan leales que parecía que habían sido pronunciadas por Barty. Este iba a decir algo pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Yaxley se presentó en la estancia con cara de pocos amigos; bueno, en realidad siempre tenía esa cara.

—Granger, él quiere verte —le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa burlona—. Creo que sabe lo que has hecho.

—Está bien —. Se limitó a decir Hermione. Se dispuso a desaparecerse con Barty, pero Yaxley lo impidió.

—Quiere que vaya ella sola —. Le espetó el mortífago. Sentía placer con cada palabra que decía.

Hermione asintió, dirigió a Barty una mirada tranquilizadora y agarró a Yaxley del antebrazo, no sin antes producir una leve mueca de repulsión. En unos segundos habían pasado de volar en círculos a estar de nuevo en la mansión Ryddle. Aquella situación parecía no tener fin…


	8. Cambio radical

El olor que despedía Yaxley era de lo más penetrante y Hermione no acababa de identificar cuál era; pero eso era algo banal, pues estaba en la sede de aquella gente, bueno, y de ella misma, para hablar personalmente con Voldemort. Se sentía rara, yendo una y otra vez a ver al que sería su amo y señor a partir de ese momento, atendiendo a sus reclamos constantes cual sirviente. Pero eso es lo que eran todos, sirvientes, trozos de carne a los que Voldemort podía manejar y sobre los que tenía el derecho de la vida y la muerte.

Yaxley la condujo a una estancia de la gran mansión, una habitación pequeña pero bien iluminada, de modo que parecía de lo más agradable. Sin embargo, allí estaba él de espaldas a la puerta, mirando embelesado el fuego de la chimenea y eso hacía que la estancia se cubriera de un frío intenso repentinamente.

—Señor —musitó Yaxley—. He traído a Granger.

—Bien —. Se limitó a decir Voldemort, y Yaxley lo interpretó como un "lárgate", así que lo hizo sin demora.

Era obvio que todos le tenían terror, todos excepto Bellatrix, que de hecho sentía una admiración que rozaba lo enfermizo. Y por ella estaba Hermione allí ahora. Seguía de espaldas. Ella lo miraba sin parpadear, por si se volvía súbitamente y la fulminaba allí mismo, pero él se dio la vuelta despacio, la miró y sonrió satisfecho. Aquello confundió a la chica sobremanera, pues se esperaba un castigo ejemplar.

—Granger —dijo con su voz tan peculiar—. Hace unos instantes bajaba por las escaleras, y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré a Bella tirada en el suelo.

¿Sorpresa? Supongo que estaba siendo irónico, claro. Para él no había sorpresas, siempre lo sabía todo y lo veía todo, y eso daba bastante miedo.

—Mis hombres no han visto nada —la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada desafiante—. Sin embargo, yo sabía que lo habías hecho tú. Lo que no se bien es por qué, Granger.

—Pues… —la chica respiró profundamente y empezó a hablar sin dejar de mirar a su interlocutor—. Ella vino a por mí, mi señor. Yo no hice nada…

—Está bien —sentenció Voldemort mandándola callar con un gesto de la mano—. No me interesa realmente lo que ocurriera, solo quiero decirte que si has osado enfrentarte a Bella cuando ninguno de mis mortífagos le lleva la contraria siquiera, es que debes ser una bruja excelente.

Aquello dejó a Hermione petrificada. ¿Voldemort halagando sus capacidades mágicas? ¿En qué mundo?

—Gracias señor —. Se limitó a decir ella. Estaba realmente sorprendida e impactada, pues se esperaba un largo discurso de Voldemort de rectitud y obediencia severas; se acordó de Bellatrix y se interesó por su estado, aunque no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Oh sí, ella está perfectamente —respondió Voldemort distraído, porque evidentemente pensaba en otras cosas—. Aunque seguro que si te ve desea matarte.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía que se encontraría con ella tarde o temprano, pero esperaba que no fuera ese día.

—Puedes irte. Le diré a Yaxley que te acompañe al lado de tu amado Barty.

Voldemort rió, y Hermione se limitó a salir de la estancia sin mirarlo, rechinando los dientes de impotencia. Le hubiera gustado darle su merecido si hubiera podido. Yaxley la esperaba fuera; se dirigía hacia la puerta de la mansión, cruzando el hall cuando una estruendosa voz se dirigió a ella desde lo más alto de la escalinata.

—¡Tú! —vociferó Bellatrix, más despeinada que nunca— ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigir tus hechizos contra mí?

—Solo me defendí —. Estaba cansada de aquella situación y solo quería irse a casa cuanto antes. Fue a girar el pomo de la puerta, pero Bellatrix había bajado a toda prisa y la agarró del brazo.

—No te vas a ninguna parte, sucia.

—Bellatrix —Voldemort había aparecido en el hall y la miraba con severidad—. No deberías tratar así a tus compañeros.

—Mi señor, esta sangre sucia se atrevió a atacarme. A mí, ¡que pertenezco a la noble familia de los Black…!

—¡Por favor, ya basta! —se estaba enfadando de verdad—. Ahora no importan las raíces; lo que importa es que Granger es una gran bruja y que nos servirá muy bien. Es más, a partir de ahora será mi protegida.

¿Cómo? Hermione no creía lo que oía; no sabía si alegrarse o vomitar. Bellatrix se quedó muda y se tambaleó: sin duda se pensaba la seguidora más fiel de Voldemort, y que le soltara aquella bomba la dejó totalmente decepcionada.

—Pero mi señor, yo os he sido fiel siempre…os he servido… —. Dijo inclinándose hacia él.

—No solo quiero que me hagan la pelota, Bellatrix. Lo que necesito es gente competente que haga bien su trabajo, y Granger es justamente lo que buscaba.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, que a Hermione le parecieron eternos. Bellatrix no hacía más que mirarla con profundo odio y ella solo deseaba salir de allí; le faltaba el aire.

—Vete Granger —ordenó Voldemort—. Tendrás noticias mías.

Ella asintió y sin vacilación salió de la mansión. Yaxley la esperaba y la miró lascivamente, pero ella no le hizo el menor caso.

Se sentía extraña: el hecho de que Voldemort la eligiera como a su protegida no la hacía sentirse más protegida sino más vulnerable. Si hacía algo mal, debería atenerse a las consecuencias incluso más que el resto de sus nuevos compañeros de armas… acababa de caerle una maldición.

Se miró la marca un segundo: era extraño cómo en ocasiones se sentía completamente maravillada por aquel curvilíneo dibujo y en otras deseaba volver a tener una vida normal. Pero un mago nunca tiene una vida normal por mucho que se lo plantee, y menos en esos tiempos. Yaxley la dejó en la puerta de la casa, no sin antes echarle una sucia mirada que Hermione le respondió con un gesto obsceno. Entró y Barty la esperaba impaciente sentado en uno de los sillones del salón.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —. Estaba preocupado. La agarró de los hombros.

— Digamos que has dejado de convivir con Hermione Granger la mortífaga, para empezar a hacerlo con Hermione la protegida de Voldemort —. Dijo con pesar.

Barty abrió mucho los ojos y acto seguido frunció el ceño. Parecía molesto por lo que Hermione acababa de decirle; no era para menos, pues Barty era otro de los que lejos de tenerle miedo a su señor, lo idolatraban en exceso.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó él extrañado y realmente afectado.

- Ni yo lo sé Barty. Pero, ¿acaso importa cómo fue? Estoy obligada a servirle desde el momento en que me fugué contigo y volvería a hacerlo mil veces con tal de que permanecer junto a ti; me sentaría muy mal que te enfadaras por ello.

Barty respiró hondo y habló, y sus palabras sonaron sinceras.

- Sin duda, ha sido gracias a tus habilidades. Eres increíble Hermione- la miró a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y miró al suelo. Él le levantó el mentón hasta que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los fríos ojos de él y se acercó a sus labios. Hacía tiempo que no se besaban tan apasionadamente, que un beso no significaba tanto para ella.

Se sorprendió de que Barty se lo tomara tan bien, aunque quizás en el fondo le dolía que su señor se hubiera fijado en otra persona y no en él. Sin embargo, había escondido su orgullo y aquello le pareció a Hermione una demostración de amor más que suficiente.


	9. Un desenlace inesperado

Se despertó empapada en sudor. El verano estaba próximo y el calor que se había acumulado en la habitación era insoportable. Se giró y estiró el brazo para tocar a Barty, pues le gustaba sentirlo a su lado, pero él no estaba. Escudriñó la oscuridad de su habitación hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron al negro de la noche, y salió de la cama en busca del joven. Se vistió y haciendo caso omiso de un vociferador del Ministerio que le advertía de la peligrosidad de que los menores realizaran hechizos, salió de la casita. La noche era estrellada y de lo más agradable, pero Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, y sabía perfectamente por qué era.

La incertidumbre de no saber era peor que una mala noticia. ¿Dónde estaría Barty? No sabía ni por dónde empezar a buscar; miraba a ambos lados del camino que pasaba por la casa cuando la marca comenzó a dolerle con tal intensidad que tuvo que sostenerse el antebrazo con fuerza. Voldemort requería de sus servicios, pero ella se sintió impotente: sin Barty no podría desaparecerse. Había estado ojeando en sus libros de sexto todo lo referente a la aparición, pero no le quedaba del todo claro y además no tenía la edad requerida… pero, ¿qué más daba la edad? Ahora era una especie de proscrita a quien la legalidad le importaba bien poco.

Se concentró al máximo en lo que tenía que hacer hasta poner la mente en blanco, pero cuando parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo y que comenzaba a girar sobre sí misma la imagen de Barty volvía a su mente y no pudo concentrarse. Desesperada, lo intentó de nuevo, pero no fue hasta la tercera vez que lo consiguió. Comenzó a dar vueltas y creyó vomitar, pero se contuvo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hallaba ante la imponente mansión.

Los alrededores se hallaban muy silenciosos como de costumbre, pero no había más que una luz encendida en una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Abrió la puerta con cautela y subió despacio las escaleras, intentando escuchar cada ruido. La escalera crujía a cada paso que daba…Llegó arriba y en la habitación iluminada contempló a Voldemort sentado en un sillón, acariciando a Nagini. Pero había alguien más allí, alguien a quien Hermione no alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaba.

—Granger, te esperaba —le dijo Voldemort sin mirarla y haciéndole señas para que se acercara—. Veo que has sabido desaparecerte sola. Bien hecho.

Hermione sabía que aquellas palabras de felicitación no eran reales, no había sentimiento alguno en ellas. Se acercó despacio a la habitación tenuemente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea y su corazón se desbocó cuando vio lo que sucedía: Barty permanecía sentado en una silla, amordazado y atado, y Snape estaba de pie a su lado con su habitual expresión de pocos amigos.

—¡Barty!— Exclamó la chica, y corrió a desatarlo instintivamente, pero Snape la detuvo sujetándola por los brazos.

—Aquí tenemos a tu amiguito —Voldemort le señaló mientras Hermione no paraba de patalear para intentar zafarse de Snape—. Severus, trata correctamente a nuestra invitada.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Voldemort le provocaba un puro desconcierto. Snape la soltó, pero ella creyó oportuno no moverse y mirar fijamente a los ojos de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y, presa de la rabia, le gritó.

—Sois… ¡un monstruo! —Se atrevió a decir por fin tras titubear un poco. Voldemort no dio señal alguna de haberse ofendido, es más, la miraba cerrando los ojos hasta dejar ver casi dos rendijas y sonriendo con malicia.

—Sí, eso me parece a mí también —todo aquello le parecía de lo más divertido. Se levantó de su asiento dejando de acariciar al reptil y se acercó a ella hasta que su rostro quedó a un palmo del de Hermione —. Creo que es conveniente que te diga por qué estás aquí.

—Me gustaría saber por qué Barty está atado—. Hermione no escuchaba, solo le importaba Barty y lo que pudiera pasarle. Lo miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada: la chica no lograba descifrar lo que el joven sentía, raras veces había podido, pero llego a pensar que incluso le agradaba estar a merced de su señor.

—Verás —Voldemort empezó a pasearse por la estancia mientras Snape no le quitaba ojo a Hermione—. Ya sabes que te he nombrado mi protegida.

Ella asintió de mala gana.

—Bien. A mí no me gusta dar sin recibir, ¿comprendes?— Voldemort no esperó a que la chica contestara y prosiguió—. Si he traído a Barty y está de esta guisa, es porque quiero que te comprometas a servirme, y para ello he recurrido a la extorsión. Pero, solo un poco.

Hermione observó cómo Voldemort se regocijaba de la situación. Tragó saliva sin dejar de mirar a Barty con preocupación.

—Supongo que sabes qué es el juramento inquebrantable —al ver la expresión de terror en los ojos de Hermione, sonrió satisfecho—. Por supuesto que lo sabes.

Hermione intentó persuadir a Voldemort, sabiendo que sus esfuerzos serian en vano, pero aun así lo hizo.

—Mi señor, mi lealtad hacia vos es incondicional. No creo que esto sea necesario…

—Comprenderás Granger, que debo asegurarme. Siempre intento no dar pasos en falso. Ahora, acércate si no quieres que tu querido Barty sufra las consecuencias.

Ella obedeció. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si accedía, su vida sería aún más penosa de lo que lo había sido desde que se vio obligada a seguir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, y si no, la vida de Barty estaría en peligro y eso era lo que más le importaba. Ni siquiera su propia vida. Voldemort estiró el brazo y agarró el de Hermione. Snape, que no se había movido en todo el rato, sacó su varita y la agitó sobre los brazos entrelazados.

—¿Juras, Hermione Granger, servir al Señor Tenebroso?

—Sí, lo juro —Hermione sentía que su corazón quedaba taladrado por cada palabra que pronunciaba. Se esforzó por dejar de mirar a Barty y mirar a Voldemort a los ojos.

—¿Y juras seguir sus órdenes, aunque ello suponga poner en riesgo tu propia vida?

—Sí, lo juro.

El contacto con la piel cetrina de Voldemort la repugnaba, pero no podía dar muestras de ello, debía permanecer con semblante firme y decidido aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo de allí. Los lazos que salieron de la varita de Snape recorrieron las manos de Hermione y Voldemort y se apagaron. Ella se apresuró a soltarse y pedirle a Voldemort que soltara a Barty, con tono de súplica.

—Severus, suelta a nuestro amigo —Snape desató a Barty de mala gana, mirándolo con desprecio. El joven se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló ante su señor ante la expresión de desconcierto de Hermione. ¿Lo humillaba y encima se postraba ante él?

—Señor, yo os soy fiel, siempre lo seré —Barty iba a besar los pies de Voldemort pero él se retiró.

—Lo sé Barty, pero he tenido que recurrir a esto porque nuestra amiga quizás no fuera tan decidida como tú —miró a Hermione y luego a Barty—. Podéis iros.

Hermione asintió de inmediato y agarró a Barty para sacarlo de allí. Bajaron a toda prisa la escalinata y al llegar a la entrada lo abrazó con fuerza, pero él no parecía estar dispuesto a corresponder a ese abrazo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —De repente, a la chica le temblaba la voz.

—No sé qué pretendes —. Barty estaba más frío que nunca; su voz era distante y su cuerpo permanecía rígido. No miraba a Hermione, se limitaba a contemplar el horizonte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Hermione pensó que quizá los celos empezaban a aflorar. Se sintió impotente.

—¿Aún no lo sabes? —preguntó Barty, agarrándola firmemente de los brazos para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura— ¿Te crees que me hace gracia que ahora seas la protegida de mi señor? Seguro que te encanta esto, disfrutas viéndome sufrir.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. Barty estaba realmente furioso y por algo que ella no podía controlar.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que me alegro de que tú estés mal? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que lo dejé absolutamente todo por estar contigo? ¿Crees que hago esto por placer?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y Hermione no tenía tiempo de formularlas todas. Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos, la impotencia hizo acto de presencia y lo peor de todo es que Barty se sentía cada vez peor.

—No mientas —cada vez agarraba más fuerte a Hermione y esta intentaba zafarse, pero era inútil—. He aceptado lo que siento por ti, pero esto me sobrepasa… que me separes de mi señor es lo último que iba a esperarme.

—¿Has aceptado? Lo dices como si no pudieras hacerlo, y te recuerdo que todo el mundo es libre para amar a quien le plazca.

—No en mi caso, tú bien lo sabes. Un mortífago no puede permitirse esos lujos.

Hermione estaba cada vez más desconcertada. La vida con Barty no había resultado ser un camino de rosas ni mucho menos, pero estaba dispuesta a todo por él, ya lo había demostrado. Quizá Barty no pensara lo mismo.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué rompamos nuestra relación? Yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo Barty, no quiero.

Se acercó a besarlo pero él la rehuyó.

—Creo que es lo mejor —. La miró a los ojos un instante y sin decir palabra se desapareció, dejando a Hermione sola, sin darle tiempo a asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	10. Sola

_Espero que os esté gustando a los que leéis. Puesto que nadie comenta, no sé si lo estará leyendo alguien... pero seguiré actualizando un tiempo._

* * *

Pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba allí de pie, sola, y de lo que acababa de pasarle: Barty la había dejado. Cuando se percató de ello su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con violencia y las lágrimas surcaron su rostro a toda prisa. Miró al cielo; estaba estrellado, y esas estrellas lo hacían realmente hermoso, pero para Hermione esa noche no existía la belleza.

Giró sobre sí misma secándose las lágrimas y se desapareció, pero no apareció en la casa, pues quizá Barty estuviera allí. Aterrizó en una explanada similar a la que se extendía frente la Mansión Ryddle y caminó cabizbaja hasta que no pudo más y cayó al suelo, derrotada.

La furia se apoderaba de ella: ¿qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora? No podría seguir viviendo con Barty, además de violento sería perjudicial para ambos… aunque quizá lo fuera solo para ella. No había significado nada para Barty jamás, tan solo una distracción. Una distracción que le había costado cara.

Se quedó un rato contemplando fijamente la fina hierba, tocándola con la palma de la mano, y se dio cuenta de que debía volver a casa, tanto si Barty estaba allí como si no. Volvió a aparecerse allí, pero no había ni rastro del joven. Entró en su cuarto y vio que la ropa de él ya no estaba; había vaciado los cajones y los había dejado entreabiertos, y Hermione los cerró con cuidado, no sin derramar alguna lágrima. No se merecía aquello, y sabía que Barty estaba siendo egoísta y envidioso.

Se sentó en la cama dispuesta a seguir con su llanto, cuando vio una nota en la almohada. El corazón se le encogió al ver que estaba firmada por Barty, pero se desilusionó al ver solo un par de líneas: _"Esto no funciona, Hermione, y por eso he decidido irme, porque creo que lo mejor es que nos veamos lo menos posible. No te preocupes, estaré bien"._

Dos años de lealtad absoluta, de amor incondicional… ¿y recibe eso? Un par de líneas insulsas. Lo odió, lo detestó por un momento con todas sus fuerzas y lloró amargamente hasta que ya no tuvo lágrimas que derramar. Lo echaba de menos terriblemente, sus besos, cada caricia… no sabía si podría aguantar mucho tiempo así.

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria; Voldemort no había vuelto a reclamar sus servicios, y no sabía nada de Barty. Se carcomía por dentro cada vez que pensaba en él, cada vez que acariciaba su lado de la cama y lo sentía vacío, pero llegó un momento en que ya no podía seguir lamentándose de su desgracia e intentó por todos los medios superarlo.

El verano llegó apresuradamente. Una tarde, cuando Hermione se disponía como todos los días a preparar su cena, la marca comenzó a dolerle.

—Otra vez no… —. Su señor la reclamaba, como seguramente al resto de sus secuaces. Así que tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y acudir a la llamada.

Pronto apareció en la mansión; allí estaría Barty, pero realmente no sabía cómo iba a encajarlo. Le daba miedo verlo. Algunos mortífagos se aproximaban a la casa al igual que ella. Rodolphus Lestrange iba del brazo de su esposa Bellatrix, y ambos la miraron con profundo desprecio mientras Bellatrix musitaba algo que a Hermione le pareció "sangre sucia", pero ella hizo caso omiso. Entró tras ellos y cerró la puerta.

A medida que subía las escaleras su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. No sabía cuál sería su reacción al ver a Barty, pero Debía controlarse para no lanzarse a sus brazos. Al llegar a la estancia tenuemente iluminada que Voldemort utilizaba como sala de reuniones todos se la quedaron mirando. Pero ella solo buscaba un rostro, y lo encontró junto a Rabastan Lestrange: Barty la miró un instante, pero bajó la mirada hacia la pulida mesa negra. Hermione no esperaba ni mucho menos muestras de cariño por su parte, y se limitó a sentarse junto a Draco Malfoy, que la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Voldemort le preguntó a Draco sobre sus progresos con el armario evanescente, a lo que el chico tartamudeó que "estaba resultando complicado" con una voz apenas audible. Luego comenzó a hablar sobre los planes con Dumbledore, y aunque sentía gran aprecio por el viejo director de Hogwarts, ella no podría hacer nada para evitar su muerte, muy a su pesar, por lo que intentaba mirar a Barty disimuladamente para encontrar algo de consuelo. Él pareció hacer lo mismo porque varias veces sus miradas se encontraron, pero el joven la retiraba constantemente.

—Bueno, quiero que Bella, Rodolphus y Rabastan ayudéis a Draco en todo lo posible. Es menester que ese armario esté arreglado antes de que acabe el curso. El resto —prosiguió—, también quiero que estéis al servicio de Draco en lo que pudiera necesitar. Y Severus, es importante que hable contigo.

Los mortífagos asintieron, Bellatrix con un gesto de insoportable adoración. ¿Ayudar a Draco? Su vida mejoraba por momentos… Voldemort les ordenó dispersarse, y todos se levantaron, los Malfoy para salir de allí los primeros. Hermione necesitaba hablar con Barty; no podía permitir que todo aquello por lo que habían luchado durante tanto tiempo se perdiera para siempre, y estaba convencida de que él la amaba, pero tenía miedo. Él mismo lo había dicho: un mortífago no podía permitirse el lujo de amar, y aquello le parecía a Hermione tremendamente injusto.

Así que salió de aquel cuarto, bajó las escaleras y esperó disimuladamente en el vestíbulo a que salieran sus compañeros de armas. Barty fue de los últimos en bajar; Hermione sabía que si llamaba su atención el quizás la rehuyera y se negara a hablar, pero si lo agarraba por la espalda no podría hacerlo, así que esperó bajo las escaleras y cuando hubo bajado tiró de su camisa. Lo arrastró hasta quedar fuera de la vista de todo el mundo. Él no parecía dar muestras de querer quedarse a charlar, pero la chica no lo dejó marcharse.

—Me vas a escuchar —. Le dijo mirándole a los ojos, con una mezcla de severidad y ruego en la mirada.

—Está bien —Barty no paraba de mirar a todos lados, estaba inquieto. Aún seguían en la mansión—. Pero deberíamos salir de aquí.

Salieron a toda prisa mientras Barty no dejaba de escudriñar cada recodo del vestíbulo. Ya en la verde y oscura explanada, hablaron más calmados. Hermione no sabía por dónde empezar, había tantas cosas que quería decir…

—Barty, yo… ¿te ocurre algo? —De repente Barty se mostraba más inquieto que antes, oteando el horizonte cual perro de caza.

—No —se limitó a decir con frialdad y sin mirarla—. Hermione, ya te he dicho que esto no puede ser.

—Dame una razón, Barty. ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal? He vivido durante dos años por y para ti, no te reprocho nada, solo te pido una razón coherente, algo que pueda entender y entonces quizá te dé la razón.

—¿Pero es que no puedes dejarme tranquilo? —La agarró del cuello de repente y Hermione lo miró aterrada. ¿Qué demonios era aquello?

—Barty, por favor… —La chica se estaba quedando sin aire. Lo miró a los ojos implorando que la soltara y él retiró la mano de su suave cuello, haciendo que Hermione cayera al suelo y lo contemplara con absoluta estupefacción, tocándose el dolorido cuello y llenando de aire sus pulmones. Barty se miró las manos, evidentemente sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer y miró a la chica con la boca abierta y unos ojos llenos de terror, agitando la cabeza.

—Barty, ¿por qué haces esto? —Preguntó Hermione con voz entrecortada y sujetándose todavía el cuello— ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

—Digamos, que mi visión de las cosas es diferente —La miraba con cautela, por si decidía vengarse por lo ocurrido.

—¿Diferente? —La chica estaba de lo más extrañada. Había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello… ¿acaso había alguien detrás de la actitud chulesca de Barty?

—Mira, creo que esto se nos ha ido de las manos… no sé cómo pude pensar siquiera que podía tener algo contigo. Soy mortífago, y una relación sentimental no hace sino perjudicarme además de alejarme de mi señor.

—Es eso, ¿no? Tu señor, siempre él. Ya estoy harta Barty, entiendo que puedas adorarlo hasta que te duela, pero también puedes amar hasta quedarte sin aliento, y para eso estoy yo aquí.

—Lo siento Hermione. Tuve que decidir entre mi señor y tú, y ha ganado él claramente.

Cada palabra de Barty se le clavaba a Hermione en el corazón como mil dagas ardientes. No podía creer lo que oía, la había reemplazado por alguien que no mostraba el mínimo respeto por nadie, que era frío como el hielo e incapaz de amar. Pero claro, ella solo era una joven bruja sin más, mientras que Voldemort era el Señor Tenebroso, el más temido. Se imaginó por un segundo una sociedad gobernada por él y le entró un escalofrío.

—Muy bien —Se levantó a duras penas, pues el cuello aún le dolía— ¿Has terminado?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a Barty, pero asintió con semblante serio. Ella sin decir palabra, se desapareció y aterrizó de nuevo en su pequeña casita, dejando a Barty plantado en la verde colina.

No le apenaba haberlo dejado allí, tan solo se sentía una terrible impotencia. Algo estaba pasando, algo estaba influenciando a Barty, o quizás alguien. Sí, esa era la teoría que más peso cobraba; pero quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas, quizá simplemente Barty sentía una adoración por su señor que no podría compararse al amor de una mujer.

Una idea cruzó su mente de inmediato. Barty había sido muy brusco con ella esos últimos días, le había dicho claramente que no valía nada, que no había significado nada en su vida, y en la cabeza de Hermione surgió la idea de la venganza, un sentimiento tan bajo que se asombró de haberlo pensado siquiera. Sin embargo, no era la venganza exactamente lo que ella se proponía, simplemente, quería hacerlo rabiar, darle un poco de su propia medicina. Iba a aprovechar muy bien su ventaja como protegida de Voldemort, que, Hermione estaba segura, había sido el detonante de la actitud de Barty con ella. Por eso cuando se metió en la cama pensó en el siguiente paso a dar: iba a ser la sombra de Voldemort, le pesara a quien le pesara.


	11. La reina de los disfraces

Aunque había elegido una vida en las sombras y en la clandestinidad, Hermione aún recibía el periódico y veía las noticias. Era mejor saber lo que pasaba en el mundo que quedarse encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes y limitarse a ser una joven sumisa. Había reflexionado detenidamente en su nuevo plan, y a medida que pensaba en él le parecía más factible. Una tarde después de comer, mientras leía un libro de Hechizos de sexto por segunda vez, se imaginó que Barty la poseía como hacía cuando estaban bien, que la acariciaba y besaba ternura y se despertó de repente; se había quedado dormida.

Aquel sueño solo significaba una cosa: lo amaba, siempre lo haría. Pero necesitaba darle una lección para que reaccionara, para que sus verdaderos sentimientos afloraran aunque fuera a fuerza de llevarse golpes y desilusiones, como le había pasado a ella. No estaba siendo malvada sino justa, justa consigo misma y con Barty.

Se levantó del sofá y se fue directa al baño; necesitaba una ducha fría, sentir que la el agua cayendo la despejaba y se llevaba todas sus frustraciones y preocupaciones. Se desnudó y se miró al espejo: realmente se había dejado mucho. Nunca había sido una chica muy coqueta ni mucho menos, es más, el aspecto no era demasiado importante para ella, pero quizá era hora de cambiar de look.

Después de la relajante ducha preparó una poción alisante como la había hecho en alguna ocasión, echando los ingredientes dentro de un caldero y removiendo cada poco. Se la aplicó y el resultado fue un pelo de lo más liso en cuestión de minutos, dejando atrás ese cabello tan encrespado. Se sentía bien con el cambio, pero no se sentía realizada del todo. Necesitaba salir de aquella casa, pues dentro de aquellas paredes se asfixiaba; hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser una adolescente y se había convertido de golpe y porrazo en una mujer adulta a pesar de ser menor a efectos legales. No había disfrutado de la compañía de otras personas que no fueran Barty o sus nuevos compañeros a los que detestaba, y decidió que ese día era para ella. Iba a salir.

Buscó en su armario algo que ponerse; la verdad era que no tenía demasiada ropa, no salía muy a menudo a comprar nada y eso unido a que había descuidado su imagen daba lugar a unos vestidos un poco viejos, pantalones desgastados y algunas camisetas rotas. Eligió algo decente, cogió su bolso y salió. El aire estival era fresco a pesar de ser una hora de la tarde calurosa. Miró a su alrededor antes de desaparecerse y volver a aparecer instantes después en el concurrido Callejón Diagón; se había arriesgado demasiado yendo a Londres, pues aunque nadie sabía de su paradero, ni siquiera sus padres, sabían que se había escapado del colegio con un mortífago y sin duda estarían buscándola. Aunque esperaba que después de dos años ya se hubieran cansado de hacerlo.

El callejón no estaba ni mucho menos como lo recordaba; el gentío ya no era tal, la gente caminaba deprisa mirando a su alrededor con miedo y muchas de las tiendas que otrora tenían clientes estaban cerradas. Hermione se dijo que la vuelta de Voldemort era la culpable de todo aquello. Pero estar de nuevo allí hizo recordar su época de estudiante y se emocionó, aunque controló sus tremendas ganas de llorar. Echaba de menos el colegio, a Harry y a Ron, a su familia… ¡echaba de menos tener dos clases a la misma hora! Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, así que se conformaba con mirar los escaparates de las tiendas de varitas y túnicas con nostalgia.

Después de caminar un rato se paró frente a Flourish & Blotts, una de las pocas tiendas que continuaban abiertas y con bastante clientela y no pudo resistir la tentación de entrar. Se llevó varios libros, ya necesitaba nueva lectura, y además compró los libros de séptimo de Hogwarts, así al menos podría ir adelantada. Salió de la librería dejando atrás el olor a papel que tanto le gustaba y se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante para salir del callejón, pues quería comprar algo de ropa en las tiendas donde solía hacerlo.

Pero nada más avanzar unos pasos vio que uno de los gemelos Weasley salía de su tienda de artículos de broma e iba en dirección contraria a ella. Se puso muy nerviosa; no podía permitir que la vieran, así que corrió hacia la otra acera cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Por suerte el chico no pareció reparar en ella, y Hermione respiró tranquila cuando se perdió de la vista.

Respiró hondo y continuó su marcha, y mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que la tienda de varitas de Ollivander también estaba cerrada. ¿Adónde habría ido aquel hombre? Seguramente habría huido ante la amenaza de los mortífagos… Divagaba sobre el tema cuando se dio cuenta de que caminaba en otra dirección, hacia el Callejón Knocturn. Se pensó muy bien si entrar o no, pero la imagen del armario evanescente apareció ante sus ojos y sintió curiosidad por verlo, aunque solo fuera por un instante. Aquel pequeño callejón era de lo más extraño y albergaba a personas de lo más extrañas a su vez; la gente se la quedaba mirando, las mujeres con curiosidad y con un deje de maldad, los hombres con lascivia mal disimulada, pero hizo caso omiso y se dirigió a paso rápido a Borgin & Burkes.

Se acercó al escaparate con cuidado de no ser vista por el dependiente pero no veía nada… de repente, alguien la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, sangre sucia? — Bellatrix, acompañada de su marido, la miraba con furia encendida.

—Creo que podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Bella —. Se atrevió a llamarla como lo hacía Voldemort y aquello la enfureció aún más.

—¿Cómo te atreves…? —. Levantó la mano para pegarle pero Rodolphus lo evitó, mirando con una media sonrisa a Hermione.

—Querida, no merece la pena. Y además, recuerda que es la protegida del Señor Tenebroso.

Era evidente que les molestaba su ventaja, y Hermione sonrió ante tal situación; le provocaba un extraño placer ver sus caras de impotencia y sobre todo ver el rostro de Bellatrix encendido.

—Quizás me ha elegido porque tengo algo que ofrecerle que tú no tienes —. Dijo dirigiéndose a Bellatrix. La mujer estaba ya fuera de sí.

—Yo podría ofrecerle muchas cosas que tú jamás soñarías hacer. Amo a mi señor como hombre. Eso tú nunca podrías llegar a hacerlo.

Hermione estaba segura de ello. Se sorprendió cómo Rodolphus ni se inmutaba ante aquel comentario de su esposa, y ella tampoco intentaba redimirse de lo que acababa de decir. Sin duda aquel matrimonio era pura fachada.

— Te dejo al Señor Tenebroso todo para ti, yo no quiero llevarme lo que no es mio —en sus palabras había cierto tono de condescendencia que Bellatrix no percibió, porque asintió satisfecha—; pero no me culpes de que sea su mano derecha. Él lo ha decidido y como ya sabes, su palabra ha de ser respetada. ¿O no?

—Es cierto —. Afirmó Bellatrix sin mirarla y apretando mucho los dientes.

—Aunque estoy segura de que lo que más te molesta es que una sangre sucia como yo haya llegado más lejos que tú.

Aquellas palabras colmaron el vaso y Bellatrix se abalanzó sobre la chica pero esta logró contenerla con la ayuda de Rodolphus, que la miraba constantemente. Su marido sostenía a la rebelde Bellatrix cuando sus marcas comenzaron a dolerles.

—Si me disculpáis…—. Hermione les hizo una reverencia a modo de burla y se desapareció en el momento en que Bellatrix sacaba su varita y era agarrada por Rodolphus.

Era casi de noche y las estrellas ya empezaban a asomarse. Se había sorprendido de lo fácil que había resultado burlarse de aquellos dos; seguramente el lado tenebroso se estaba apoderando de ella poco a poco. Entró en la mansión y subió las escaleras, y cuando entró en la estancia débilmente iluminada por la chimenea y llena de mortífagos, algunos de estos la miraron con curiosidad y otros con verdadero asombro, entre ellos Barty. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y él le sostuvo la mirada, pero aquella batalla la ganó ella como de costumbre. Se sentó en la mesa inclinando la cabeza hacia su señor; era el momento de ponerse el disfraz de mortífaga fiel y absolutamente dedicada que había estado fabricando durante todo el día anterior.

—Mi señor —dijo Hermione solemnemente levantándose de su asiento, y con un aire de altivez. Le estaba costando aparentar pero tenía que conseguirlo—. Soy su fiel sierva, ordenad y se hará.

Todos la miraron estupefactos. Era obvio que nadie se esperaba aquello y además nadie habría apostado por ella para ser mortífago, y mucho menos para ser la mano derecha de Voldemort, pero los había sorprendido y por lo que decían algunas miradas, gratamente. Un mortífago tenía que ser obediente pero tenaz y decidido, nunca tan sumiso, porque ante todo un mortífago debía aprender a querer a su señor.

A Barty parecía que se le revolvían las tripas y apretó la mandíbula mientras miraba su propio reflejo en la pulida mesa. Se dio cuenta de que Rodolphus la miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, en una muestra de claro deseo pero ella hizo como si no se hubiera percatado y esperó la respuesta de su señor.

—Lo sé Granger. Realmente os he traído para que veáis algo que he conseguido… se podría decir que es la captura del día.

Rió. Nadie más lo hizo salvo Bellatrix, que alternaba la mirada entre Voldemort y Hermione, como si temiera que esta última se lo arrebatara. Hermione miró a Barty un momento; nunca había podido adivinar lo que querían decir aquellos ojos pardos hasta aquella noche, pues recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo, como si fuera la primera vez que la veían.

Voldemort ordenó a Hermione que se sentara y llamó a Pettegriew, que traía algo rodante tapado con una sábana sucia. Voldemort se regocijaba y estaba deseando mostrar a sus siervos lo que tenía en su poder, así que ordenó al animago que levantara el trozo de tela. Todos estaban expectantes.

La cara de Hermione se contrajo en una mueca de terror ante lo que vio que no pudo disimular, y alguien se dio cuenta, lo que le traería consecuencias nada deseables.


	12. Descubierta

Ollivander permanecía agazapado en aquella jaula como si de un animal desvalido se tratara, intentando cubrirse para no ver el rostro de quienes lo habían capturado y encerrado como una bestia. Hermione estaba perpleja. ¿Qué acto habría cometido Ollivander para estar de aquella guisa? Miró al hombre con angustia, sin darse cuenta de que Rodolphus la observaba detenidamente desde la distancia, pero Ollivander no la miraba, sino que contemplaba el ya sucio suelo de su prisión.

—Señoras y señores, les presento al señor Garrick Ollivander, fabricante de varitas desde… qué se yo cuando—. Voldemort anunció a su invitado con gran pomposidad, elevando los brazos y levantándose de su asiento al tiempo que se dirigía hacia él despacio con una sonrisa que pretendía ser bondadosa, algo que en el rostro del Señor Tenebroso no podría dibujarse jamás.

El hombre alzó la vista para ver a su interlocutor, que se había agachado frente a él y lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Le ruego Ollivander, que disculpe el modo en que lo hemos traído hasta aquí, no ha sido nada educado.

Ollivander se limitaba a temblar sin parar, pero consiguió mirar a Voldemort a la cara. Sin embargo, vio primero a Hermione que estaba detrás con gesto de preocupación, y sus ojos se abrieron al instante.

—Tú… te reconozco. Has estado en mi tienda—. Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible señalando a la chica.

Hermione se percató de que no estaba siendo una verdadera mortífaga e intentó aparentar que no le importaba la vida de aquel hombre lo más mínimo.

—Claro que sí, como todos nosotros algún día estuvimos, ¿no? — Voldemort se estaba animando—. Y lo que no sabes querido Ollivander, es que es nada menos que amiga de Potter. ¡Y está aquí, con nosotros! Qué locura, ¿verdad?

El tono de sarcasmo atolondró a Ollivander, que no hacía más que negar con la cabeza ante lo que Voldemort le acababa de revelar. Algunos mortífagos reían ante el patético estado en que se encontraba el anciano, entre ellos Bellatrix; Hermione observó a la mujer, que parecía disfrutar realmente viendo cómo su señor humillaba a un pobre viejo.

Hermione sintió el impulso de decir algo, al menos quería saber cuál era el motivo por el que el vendedor de varitas permanecía enjaulado como una bestia.

—Mi señor —dijo con cautela, levantándose de su asiento y sintiendo las miradas de todos clavadas en ella—. ¿Puedo saber por qué está este hombre prisionero?

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, como todos. Por el momento, solo quería que supierais que tenemos un invitado.

Hermione asintió obediente, apretando los dientes con fuerza y sintiéndose impotente y llena de ignorancia, ignorancia por no saber cuáles eran las intenciones de aquel ser maléfico para con Ollivander. Quería salvarlo pero sabía que intentarlo era inútil, y además, si lo hacía arriesgaba su posición privilegiada entre aquellos salvajes, cosa que no podía permitir.

Se odió por no ser fiel a los principios que siempre la habían caracterizado mientras contemplaba su reflejo en la mesa. Echó un rápido vistazo a la escena y vio a Ollivander contemplándola con ojos suplicantes; se sintió tan mal que no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la retiró, y Colagusano volvió a tapar la jaula para llevarse al hombre.

Había tensión en el ambiente; mientras Voldemort reía sin parar y se volvía a sentar en su asiento, algunos mortífagos reían y otros como Hermione, abrían mucho los ojos desconcertados y llenos de terror. La chica tenía que controlar sus sentimientos. Barty tenía la mirada perdida, como si no supiera qué hacía allí. Sin duda pensaba lo mismo que Hermione: deseaba salir de aquel lugar

—Bueno —por fin el Señor Tenebroso había parado de burlarse del anciano—, ya os diré por qué nuestro querido Ollivander se encuentra entre nosotros. Y… creo que no tengo nada más que decir.

Aquello era lo más surrealista que Hermione jamás había visto. ¿Su señor los reclamaba tan solo para enseñarles a un hombre desvalido en una jaula, y ni siquiera se dignaba a decir qué hacía allí? Simplemente, insólito; siendo mortífaga estaba perdiendo el tiempo. La chica fue una de las primeras en levantarse de la mesa cuando Voldemort les ordenó marcharse. Había intentado acentuar aún más su relación con Voldemort, pero era difícil y más en aquellas circunstancias: la presencia de Ollivander la había dejado de piedra. Se dijo que era mejor volver a casa, porque además Barty no parecía dar muestras de querer permanecer un segundo con ella.

Resignada, bajó las escaleras tras echarle una mirada de atención, y lo esperó pacientemente tras la escalera intentando que nadie más la viera, pero Barty no pareció captar el mensaje porque bajó rápidamente y sin mirarla se alejó. Hermione suspiró; el plan no estaba saliendo nada bien. Se disponía a salir cuando alguien la agarró del hombro para llamar su atención.

—Granger —era Rodolphus, que inexplicablemente estaba frente a ella, hablándole—. Veo que no te has convertido en una verdadera mortífaga.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Hermione sabía que había flaqueado cuando vio a Ollivander y se lo reprochó a sí misma innumerables veces desde ese momento. Intentó aparentar no saber de qué hablaba aquel hombre.

—No te hagas la tonta, no lo eres en absoluto.

Aquellas palabras sonaron más a un halago que a otra cosa, y Hermione se sonrojó. Comenzó a agitarse; ¿por qué demonios se había puesto así? No era la primera vez que le decían algo como aquello, en el colegio siempre alababan sus dotes mágicas y nunca se había puesto como un tomate.

—Verás… —Hermione tenía que darle una respuesta, algo que calmara su curiosidad y que hiciera que Rodolphus la dejara tranquila y no volviera a molestarla. Eso la ponía nerviosa— Me cuesta adaptarme a esto, bien sabes que no soy como vosotros.

—Y nosotros, ¿cómo somos? ¿Somos diferentes porque obedecemos al Señor Tenebroso? Todos somos magos Granger, y todos debemos adaptarnos a lo que nos toca, así que deberías planteártelo.

—Lo sé —se limitó a responder Hermione. Lo miró fijamente y se sintió repentinamente atraída por aquel rostro curtido, esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes como los de Barty. Tragó saliva—. Bueno, tengo que irme Rodolphus… y creo que tú deberías volver con tu esposa, no sea que te vea hablando con una sangre sucia y te eche alguna maldición.

—Lo que me diga Bellatrix no me importa lo más mínimo —. Poco a poco se iba acercando a la chica hasta que sus narices casi quedaron pegadas. Se miraron a los ojos un instante, pero oyeron ruidos en el piso de arriba. Hermione reaccionó enseguida separándose de Rodolphus.

—No sé qué pretendes pero… yo tengo claros mis sentimientos —. Ella le hablaba con sinceridad, pues Barty lo era todo para ella.

—¿Y quién ha hablado de sentimientos, Granger? —. Rodolphus sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, con un gesto de lo más sensual. El mortífago la estaba invitando claramente a tener sexo sin más, a desfogarse y a pasarlo bien por un rato.

Aquello le parecía a Hermione de lo más frío, y aunque no había estado con nadie más que con Barty, no creía verse capaz de acostarse con otra persona, y menos si no sentía nada por ella. Pero se dio cuenta de que Rodolphus le atraía, tenía algo misterioso que le aceleraba el corazón. Pero no quería saber el qué, no podía. No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando Rodolphus se acercó a toda velocidad a ella y agarrándola por el brazo la sacó de la mansión para ponerla contra la fachada de la gran casa. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada y horrorizada por lo que estaba pasando; a Rodolphus se le había ido la cabeza, definitivamente.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y comenzó a olerla, tan profundamente que la chica podía notar el aire de la nariz de aquel hombre por su suave cuello, y sus labios carnosos acariciando su piel. La chica quería gritar pero haciéndolo solo empeoraría las cosas, y además, seguro que Voldemort encontraba la escena de lo más divertida.

Su pecho se agitaba con violencia y no quería saber por qué era. Tal vez porque no le gustaba aquella situación, quizás porque le encantaba; pero el rostro de Barty se dibujó ante ella y luchó por quitarse a Rodolphus de encima, empujándolo, y cuando lo tuvo de frente sintió la tentación de abofetearlo.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó Hermione. No sabía que decir, estaba confusa porque ni aquellas muestras de deseo por parte de Rodolphus le habían disgustado en absoluto, y una mezcla de sentimientos rebotaban en su cabeza —. Vivo por y para mi señor, como hacéis todos, y no tengo tiempo de relaciones y mucho menos de cosas como esta.

—Y para Barty sí tienes tiempo, ¿verdad? — Rodolphus lo dijo con maldad, pero a Hermione le parecieron celos, cosa por otra parte, ridícula.

—Lo que haga yo con Barty es mi problema. Te agradecería que no volvieras a molestarme.

Y se desapareció ante la mirada severa de Rodolphus. Pero no aterrizó en la casa, sino que buscó un sitio despejado y solitario donde reflexionar, así que apareció en una verde pradera surcada por numerosos árboles. La noche la sorprendió pensando en que era una mujer horrible por haber estado a punto de sucumbir a la carne, pero era una carne demasiado suculenta para no probarla.


	13. Confundida

Rodolphus la perseguía por la mansión Ryddle y ella intentaba esconderse en vano, pues aquel hombre poseía un gran instinto animal, y enseguida la encontraba. Ella, asustada, volvía a huir y a correr por toda la casa. Por un momento se sintió completamente desorientada y al entrar en una de las numerosas habitaciones se topó de bruces con Barty.

De repente, el joven la apartó haciendo que Hermione cayera al suelo y se enfrentó cara a cara con Rodolphus, que varita en mano se disponía a lanzar a Barty un hechizo. Y este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo porque la luz verde que salía de la varita de Rodolphus le impactó directamente en el pecho…

Hermione se despertó agitada y bañada en sudor. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que había estado soñando; miró en derredor y comprobó que efectivamente estaba sola, lo que no la consoló en absoluto, pues echaba de menos a su compañero. La propia existencia se hacía más difícil conforme los días pasaban y sin la presencia y apoyo de Barty, a Hermione todo le venía demasiado grande; pero debía continuar su camino.

Eran las siete de la mañana, y en lugar de darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo en la enorme cama decidió levantarse, total, ya no había nadie a quien abrazar mientras dormía. La rutina sin Barty fue haciendo de Hermione un autómata: su vida diaria se traducía en dejar más o menos atendida la casa y servir a su señor. Siempre él. Se levantó a duras penas de la cama, sin ánimos de nada, y se hizo el desayuno de forma muggle, pues no le apetecía recibir otro vociferador del ministerio que perturbara la paz que se había instalado en la pequeña casita. Se sentó y miró fijamente su plato; no solo estaba más sola que nunca, sino que su plan de ser la mortífaga favorita de Voldemort y a quien todos envidiasen iba a irse al traste porque ella no era capaz de mostrarse fría y sin sentimientos…

Necesitaba librarse de sus escrúpulos como haría cualquier mortífago, como hacía Rodolphus… Él era la clave, iba a ayudarla. Pero existía un problema, un obstáculo llamado Bellatrix; además, no sabía dónde vivía el matrimonio y obviamente no iba a ser tan incauta de ir allí a buscar al esposo de la mujer más desquiciada que Hermione había conocido jamás, así que pensó que sería más sensato esperar. La única manera de coincidir con ellos eran las reuniones a las que ya la tenía acostumbrada Voldemort. Odiaba su nueva vida, pero nunca se arrepentiría mientras Barty siguiera con ella, para ver que todo lo que había hecho por él había merecido la pena. Pero él se había ido de su lado…

Las largas horas se amontonaban en el reloj y Hermione no hacía sino devorar un libro tras otro; eso era su única distracción, siempre lo había sido desde bien pequeña. Ojeó el libro de Encantamientos que había comprado recientemente y se dio cuenta de que lo entendía todo a la perfección, pero hubiera preferido compartir aquella y todas las asignaturas con sus compañeros del colegio. Aquel libro le parecía de lo más interesante, y se quedó largo rato observando letras e ilustraciones con la nariz pegada al papel. A medida que avanzaba en su lectura el cielo se iba oscureciendo y Hermione se levantó para dar la luz, pero oyó un ruido fuera, como de arbustos moviéndose, que la hizo ponerse alerta.

Agarró con fuerza su varita y la sostuvo en alto mientras avanzaba despacio y con cautela hacia la puerta principal. Se apoyó en la pared, junto a la puerta, intentando oír algo extraño pero no se oía nada… así que decidió abrir la puerta despacio y siempre en guardia. Cuando lo hizo se sorprendió tanto y fue tan grato el reencuentro que se abalanzó para abrazar a Barty, pero éste la retuvo.

—Esto es serio —. Se limitó a decir mientras soltaba a Hermione y entraba, como si aquellas pocas palabras bastaran para dejarle claro que la visita no era de cortesía.

—Sí, sé que es serio. Lo sé desde que decidí irme contigo y dejarlo todo.

Al decir eso Barty miró al suelo apesadumbrado, apoyado en el sillón en que tantas veces se había sentado y luego se giró hacia Hermione para mirarla a los ojos. La chica le sostuvo la mirada firmemente.

—¿Qué quieres? —. Le preguntó intentando mostrar que su visita no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Necesito que me aclares qué tienes con Rodolphus —. Estaba muy serio, pocas veces Hermione lo había visto así y le dio miedo. Pero seguramente se trataba de un ataque de celos enfermizos, así que no iba a dejar que las próximas palabras que pronunciara Barty le afectaran.

—Obviamente nada —. No iba a caer en su juego. Si estaba celoso era su problema.

—¡Dimelo! —se acercó a ella precipitadamente y la sostuvo por los brazos, poniendo sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros de distancia—. Necesito saberlo.

Hacía ya tiempo que no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que no sentían el contacto de sus cuerpos y Hermione no pudo contestarle, pues zafándose de él le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó intensamente, y para su regocijo Barty la agarró con fuerza de la cintura acercando el cuerpo de la chica al suyo. Aquel beso se prolongaba y ninguno de los dos pareció querer pararlo. De repente, Barty la agarró y ambos se tumbaron en la vieja alfombra del salón, que sería testigo del amor que aún se profesaban.

Mientras sus labios seguían unidos Hermione notó cómo la mano de Barty se deslizaba por su tripa, acariciando esa zona durante largo rato, hasta finalmente terminar en su vagina. Gimió mientras no dejaba de besarlo y los dedos de éste la hacían retorcerse de placer. Sin perder ni un segundo se desnudaron y Barty se colocó sobre Hermione, y esta le pidió con urgencia que la penetrara; no podía aguantar un día más sin notar el cuerpo desnudo de Barty entre sus piernas, sin probar sus labios, sin notar sus caricias por su piel. Lo necesitaba.

Estaba disfrutando realmente de todo aquello, pero a su mente volvió la preocupación: tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle a Barty por qué había estado evitándola y ahora de repente le estaba haciendo el amor. ¡Era de locos!

—Barty… —le susurró mientras él la besaba en el cuello—. Necesito que me digas por qué me evitas…

—No puedo —. Barty la miraba a los ojos sin dejar de empujar y a pesar de aquella tensión, ambos estaban disfrutando como nunca. La besó más apasionadamente que antes y ella se colocó sobre él.

—Por favor, necesito saber por qué me evitas y luego vienes y acabamos así… —. Cabalgaba sobre él con furia y él acariciaba su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos.

—Solo puedo decirte.., que tengas cuidado con Rodolphus y sobre todo con Bellatrix… ambos escupen veneno cuando hablan.

—Se cuidarme sola, gracias… —. Le respondió Hermione mientras Barty lamía con fuerza sus pechos y un escalofrío recorría su esbelta figura.

El momento final estaba cerca y ambos comenzaron a temblar, esperándolo con ansia, y cuando llegó Hermione gritó, pues la sensación era indescriptible… pero Barty le debía una explicación, aquello no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

—¡Dímelo por Merlín! —. Chilló arañando los hombros de él mientras notaba cómo el orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Él negó con la cabeza mientras se corría sosteniendo las caderas de Hermione con fuerza.

Permanecieron callados, mirándose y sin decirse nada, todavía desnudos en aquella posición. Hermione se tumbó junto a él y fue a abrazarlo, pero Barty se incorporó y se sentó en la cama dándole a Hermione la espalda.

—No sé qué me pasa —dijo, con la cabeza entre sus manos—. Estoy cometiendo un error tras otro a pesar de que intento alejarme.

—Pero no tienes por qué alejarte si tú no quieres —. Indagó Hermione. Quizás si le hablaba así acabaría por contarle algo.

Pero él no dijo nada. Se apoyó en la pared con los brazos estirados y la miró con tristeza. Hermione se sorprendió de que pudiera descifrar un sentimiento en los ojos de Barty, y se lamentó de que fuera aquél.

—El Señor Tenebroso —. Se limitó a decir.

Hermione se extrañó.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Es quien me pidió que me alejara —al fin había confesado. Hermione se quedó de una pieza, estaba paralizada—. Estaba convencido de que si te acostumbrabas a vivir sin amor, en definitiva, sin sentimiento alguno, aprenderías a ser un verdadero mortífago.

—Pero… —a Hermione le faltaba el aire y no le salían las palabras—. ¿Cómo ha sido capaz ese… ese…?

—Es por tu bien, Hermione – dijo mirando al suelo.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —. Le preguntó ella, levantándose de la cama y apretando los puños con fuerza. Estaba llena de ira.

—No comparto su decisión, pero tengo que acatarla. Si la forma de que llegues a ser una gran mortífaga es separándome de ti, así sea.

Una lágrima de rabia corrió por la mejilla de Hermione, que se la limpió enseguida con el dorso de la mano. Se quedó allí quieta mientras Barty se vestía y ella contemplaba sin decir nada cada movimiento del joven.

—Esto no debió ocurrir nunca —. Barty se disponía a salir por la puerta, sin mirarla tan siquiera, sin un beso de despedida…

—Entonces, ¿por qué vienes? —.La impotencia se estaba adueñando de Hermione. Le molestaba que hubiera venido, se hubieran acostado y se fuera como si nada, sin más explicaciones.

La tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro de Barty con más nitidez que antes.

—Porque no soy de piedra.


	14. Planes

Las últimas gotas de lluvia del otoño comenzaron a caer esa fría tarde de finales de noviembre. Hermione se hallaba contemplándola embobada, y se sorprendió cuando la oscuridad se hizo dueña de la estancia; había permanecido en silencio, en su ya conocida soledad contemplando el agua caer y ni se había dado cuenta de la hora que era.

El último encuentro con Barty habría sido maravilloso de no ser porque la situación con él seguía igual o peor que antes. La confusión se adueñaba de su mente y solo podía pensar en la próxima vez que se verían furtivamente, cuando ambos se fundieran en uno solo como lo habían hecho en incontables ocasiones.

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos pronto dieron paso a otros más duros pero más realistas: aborrecía a Voldemort con todo su ser, y en parte lo odiaba por haberla separado de lo que más quería, pero objetivamente era mejor así. Solo estando lejos de Barty podría medir sus fuerzas y comprobar si realmente podría llegar a ser un verdadero sirviente, si iba a ser capaz de vivir sin amor… sin amor sería capaz de soportar la vida, pero no sin amar.

Suspirando, encendió la luz del salón y fue a su cuarto a por uno de los muchos libros que guardaba en su armario. Se puso de puntillas para así poder llegar a la balda de arriba, donde reposaba una caja de cartón, y alargó la mano para agarrar su ejemplar de Aritmancia, pero cuando lo hizo algo cayó de la balda: era su bufanda de Gryffindor, que se había desdoblado al caer. Se agachó a cogerla, y mientras la miraba con nostalgia sus ojos se humedecieron, haciendo que recordara de repente lo mucho que echaba de menos el colegio, y sobre todo a sus amigos a quien había tenido olvidados incluso en sus pensamientos.

Tenía ganas de verlos y abrazarlos, de decirles que todo estaba bien aunque no fuera así. Pero no tenía forma de entrar en el colegio, ella bien sabía que no era posible acceder a los terrenos del castillo así como así. Entonces, si ella no podía, alguien tendría que hacerlo por ella. Pero ¿quién?

Con Snape no podría contar, de hecho, no quería. Jamás había confiado en él y en esa ocasión no iba a ser menos, así que solo se le ocurría un candidato y ese era Draco Malfoy. La idea de que pedirle que le informara de la vida de sus amigos en Hogwarts le parecía incluso cómica, pues nunca se habían soportado, y seguramente él se negara en rotundo. Pero había que intentarlo.

Se preparó una parca cena, pues el hambre hacía días que no hacía acto de presencia, y se metió en la cama pensando en su nuevo plan, que esperaba, saliera mejor que todos los que habían fracasado anteriormente. Pero apenas se había acomodado entre las sábanas cuando la marca se retorció en su antebrazo. Le fastidiaba que Voldemort requiriera de sus servicios todo el tiempo y a deshoras, pero la noche era la aliada del mal, siempre lo había sido en todo tipo de relatos al menos.

Se levantó rápidamente, se vistió de nuevo, cogió un paraguas y se desapareció en la entrada de la casa. En unos segundos ya se encontraba frente a la gran mansión y sus compañeros iban llegando poco a poco subiendo la colina, empapados: el primero en hacerlo fue Barty, y Hermione, que esperaba que pasara de largo y ni se dignara a mirarla, se sorprendió cuando al llegar a su altura esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Aquello era suficiente para que la chica notara sus sentimientos renovados. Le correspondió la sonrisa y se dispuso a entrar tras él, pero una mano agarró la suya desde atrás y tiró con fuerza.

—¡Aquí está la sangre sucia! —El odio que irradiaban sus ojos inyectados en sangre era cada vez más acusado— ¡No intentes ocupar mi lugar, ramera!

—Nadie intenta eso, Bellatrix —Hermione hablaba con despacio, con calma y sin dejar de mirar la varita de la bruja—. Te daré un consejo: no vuelvas a tocarme en la vida.

Y se zafó de las garras de Bellatrix, bajo la atónita mirada de esta y el asombro de Rodolphus. Hermione entró precipitadamente, subió las escaleras y vio a Voldemort sentado a la mesa con Barty, con las manos cruzadas y mirada serena. La invitó a sentarse a su lado y ella, tras hacerle una pronunciada reverencia cual rey, se sentó, no sin antes tragar saliva.

No solía estar muy cerca de su señor, es más, le daba repelús. Pero debía aparentar a la perfección si quería ser una más del grupo; agradeció que Voldemort no le dirigiera la palabra, pues no sabía si sería capaz de contestar, y también que esa asquerosa serpiente no estuviera rondando por allí. Barty se había colocado al otro lado de la mesa y como de costumbre, ahora no miraba a Hermione. Aún faltaban algunos mortífagos por llegar; se dio cuenta de que ahora la prioridad eran sus amigos, no sus propios intereses… y se alegró de no haber dejado de lado sus principios, al menos no del todo.

Barty seguía sin mirarla y ella suspiró sin dejar de mirar la pulida mesa. El resto de mortífagos fueron entrando y Hermione observó detenidamente a Draco: estaba más pálido que nunca; obedecer a Voldemort era demasiada responsabilidad fuese lo que fuese lo que le había ordenado, y sin duda el miedo a no estar a la altura había hecho mella en él y había turbado no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, y tras una dura mirada de Bellatrix a Hermione que esta ignoró por completo, Voldemort habló.

—Compañeros, hoy es el comienzo de una etapa grande, que se alzará sin más dilación sobre quienes no sigan los dictados de las artes oscuras.

A Hermione se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Y será gracias al trabajo de Draco —continuó. Draco se puso más blanco aún y los mortífagos no entendían por qué aquel crío iba a llevarse toda la gloria—. Sé de buena tinta que mi amigo Borgin tiene a la venta un collar muy especial, tan especial que está maldito. La magia que posee en su interior es muy oscura, y es lo que necesitamos para acabar con Dumbledore.

—Y ahí es donde entras tú, Draco. Tienes que dárselo y así matarlo.

El joven asintió sin mirar a su interlocutor, como un autómata. Voldemort pareció satisfecho y sonrió.

—Mi señor… —la irritante voz de Bellatrix se alzó —¿Creéis a Draco capaz de tal menester?

Narcissa la miraba con ira, sin duda sabía que su hermana envidiaba la posición de Draco.

—Lo será, Bella —zanjó Voldemort, y volvió a sentarse—. Y si no lo fuera, creo que la señorita Granger podría echarle una mano.

Miró a Hermione y sonrió débilmente y la chica notaba cómo las náuseas recorrían su estómago. La chica no se esperaba aquello: ¿tener que trabajar codo con codo con Malfoy? La idea no era tan descabellada, si tenía en cuenta que necesitaba información de Harry y Ron y Malfoy podía proporcionársela.

Asintió y logró decir:

—Si Draco así lo desea, lo ayudaré en lo que pueda, mi señor.

Voldemort pareció satisfecho y la furia de Bellatrix no cesaba. Su marido la miraba de reojo todo el tiempo. Tras un rato en que Draco intentó explicar cómo iban los arreglos del armario, pues en ocasiones sus balbuceos eran inaudibles, Voldemort dio por concluida la reunión y todos se levantaron, pero cuando lo hizo Hermione su señor la reclamó.

—¿Sí, mi señor? —. Estaba actuando realmente bien.

—Me agrada que no tengas inconveniente en ayudar a Draco en todo lo necesario. Me estás sirviendo muy bien y serás recompensada.

¡Qué hipócirta! Como si tuviera otra opción.

—Gracias mi señor, pero serviros es toda la recompensa que necesito.

Voldemort hizo un ademán con la mano para que se marchara y ella no lo dudó. Salió rápidamente, no en busca de Barty ni de Rodolphus, a quien había dejado de lado, sino de Draco. Estaba saliendo con sus padres y ya iban a desaparecerse cuando Hermione lo llamó.

—¡Necesito hablar contigo, Draco!

Éste la miró, pero en sus ojos no había odio ni rencor, sino indiferencia. Se le veía agotado en todos los sentidos.

—Por favor… —. Imploró Hermione. Sabía perfectamente cómo tratar con Draco.

—Está bien. Id a casa —les dijo a sus padres, y estos se desaparecieron—. ¿Qué quieres Granger?

—Necesito un favor. ¿Podrías decirme cómo están Harry y Ron?

Malfoy se sorprendió, pues para nada esperaba que la chica le pidiera tal cosa.

—¿Me hablas en serio? Ya sabes que Potter y Weasley son lo peor del colegio, no sé si podría acercarme a ellos…

—Es necesario que lo hagas Draco… hazlo como pago a la ayuda que puedo proporcionarte—. Esa era su última carta y la iba a jugar bien.

—Está bien —dijo tras pensarlo un poco—. Pero no lo hago por ti, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son.

Hermione bien sabía que era así, no la soportaba. Le dio las gracias sonriendo y él se marchó sin mirarla; había conseguido algo que quería y eso bien valía esa sonrisa. Salió fuera y respiró el aire puro del campo. Miró a su alrededor pero Barty ya había desaparecido, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él, aunque sabía perfectamente que él la rehuiría.

Iba a desaparecerse cuando una voz masculina le habló al oído, suavemente.

—Veo que vas progresando —. Dijo Rodolphus sonriendo.


	15. Lucha

Hermione se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada, y se encontró a Rodolphus que la miraba de hito en hito.

—¡Me has asustado! —. Exclamó mirándolo a duras penas a los ojos. Tendría que acostumbrarse a lidiar con él y sobre todo, a disimular el rubor que le provocaba su sola presencia.

—Perdona, no era mi intención —. En su tono se notaba que lo había hecho a propósito pero Hermione no le replicó.

—Gracias.

Ella le agradeció el elogio. Lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era fácil permanecer mucho tiempo con el ser más abyecto que había existido jamás, por mucho que tal ser fuera el dueño de su vida, y mucho más difícil era obedecerle.

—Bueno, cuando ya domines la situación lo siguiente será aprender todo sobre las artes oscuras, ¿no? —la chica se quedó muda—. Quizás podrías empezar a torturar…

—¿Cómo? Eso es vil y mezquino, Rodolphus.

—¿Y no lo es utilizar a Draco?

Hermione se extrañó. Ella simplemente quería información, no consideraba aquello utilizar a Malfoy…

—¿Nos has visto? Pero… bueno lo que quiero decir es que yo no me estoy aprovechando de él. Simplemente le pedí un favor…

—Ajá. Un favor del que seguramente no tenga conocimiento el Señor Tenebroso…

Aquello se tornó de lo más incómodo. Rodolphus volvía a las andadas.

—¿Intentas chantajearme? —Preguntó altiva Hermione—. Veo que te encanta.

—Me gustan más otras cosas —. Afirmó Rodolphus mientras le retiraba el pelo a Hermione del rostro y se acercaba a sus labios. Aquella atracción que sentía por él se hizo más firme que nunca, como esa atadura incondicional que tenía con la parte oscura del alma; pero se retiró cuando los labios de ambos ya estaban rozándose de una manera cálida y suave.

—Basta —Hermione retiró la cara ocultándola en su tupido y encrespado cabello—. No quiero seguir jugando Rodolphus, ya sabes que tengo claros mis sentimientos Aunque…

—¿Aunque? ¿Acaso tienes dudas? —En la voz de Rodolphus había un deje de esperanza algo impaciente.

—No —respondió Hermione quedamente—. Lo que iba a decir es que… necesito que me ayudes a ser mejor. Quiero decir, a ser un verdadero mortífago.

—Bueno… —comenzó Rodolphus simulando estar pensativo—. Te diría que todo tiene un precio, pero veo que eres una persona íntegra. Dentro de lo que cabe, claro.

Rió con fuerza. Bien sabía que la chica había traicionado a sus principios y a la gente que quería, y también sabía perfectamente por qué. Hermione ya estaba mentalizándose de que iba a ser víctima del chantaje, pero se sorprendió al oír las palabras de Rodolphus.

—Así que te ayudaré si es lo que quieres. Y siendo sincero, te diré que espero que seas mejor mortífago de lo que todos seríamos jamás… en especial Bellatrix.

—Vaya, creo que no le tienes mucha estima a tu esposa —. Inquirió Hermione. Ambos eran una pareja de lo más siniestra.

No puedo tener estima a una persona a quien no amo y en definitiva, a quien no soporto.

—Bueno… y ¿qué debo hacer? —. La chica realmente estaba ansiosa por saber, eso era típico de ella.

—Lo único que tienes que tener en cuenta es que has de hacer lo que el Señor Tenebroso te ordene, y olvídate de principios, sentimientos y cosas tan mundanas.

—Me resulta complicado… ya lo sabes —. Hermione no se veía capaz de renunciar a tantas cosas buenas que había tenido y que estaba experimentando.

—Tienes que intentarlo al menos. ¿No ves a Bellatrix? Es una persona cuyo único fin es adorar a su amo; es lo que debes superar.

En ese instante, como si Bellatrix supiera que se hablaba de ella, apareció y se colocó junto a su marido.

—¿Qué haces hablando con esta pequeña arpía? —No dejaba de mirarla y reírse mientras agarraba el brazo de Rodolphus.

—Ya me iba, no te preocupes, Bella —. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar. Le echó una mirada a Rodolphus a modo de agradecimiento y se alejó caminando hacia la verde explanada para desaparecerse. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien gritó su nombre.

Allí estaba Barty, corriendo para alcanzarla. Cada día le sorprendía más, era un hombre totalmente desconcertante.

—Lo último que esperaba es que vinieras corriendo a buscarme —. Hermione sonrió sin darse cuenta. El gesto de Barty le estaba proporcionando una súbita felicidad que le encantaba.

—Te he visto hablando con los Lestrange —. Barty ya mostraba su cotidiano rostro sombrío y la sonrisa de Hermione se borró al instante. Demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

—Ah es eso… sí, ya sé que me pediste que no confiara en Rodolphus…

—No solo es eso —. Barty se acercó a ella y le agarró el mentón con dulzura, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Tragó saliva y se quedó contemplando el rostro de la chica, ante la estupefacción de esta.

—Barty… necesito saber qué pretendes, por favor, lo necesito —le imploró agarrando sus manos. Estaban frías, como aquella mirada que lo caracterizaba—. No puedo seguir así, no..,.

Se sintió mareada y tuvo que sentarse en la fría hierba. Había estado expuesta a demasiada tensión, y todo desde que Barty la dejó, desde aquel fatídico día en que solo se había estado engañando a sí misma, intentando ser mejor mortífaga, intentando ante todo ignorar a su hombre y entendiendo que no podría hacerlo nunca, ni una cosa ni la otra.

—¿Estás bien? —Barty se había arrodillado junto a ella, preocupado e intentaba darle un poco de aire con la mano—. No debes estresarte así…

—Quiero que vuelvas a casa —le respondió Hermione mirándolo a los ojos—. Es lo único que puede sacarme de este pozo en el que me encuentro.

El rostro de Barty se ensombreció, y aquello solo significaba que una vez más estaba renunciando al amor de su vida. Se levantó a duras penas con ayuda de Barty y se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando apoyada en el pecho del joven; pero mientras contemplaba el suelo lleno de vegetación abrazada a Barty, un haz de luz roja iluminó las copas de los árboles y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo el blanco de los hechizos de algún desalmado.

Se separaron rápidamente y sacaron sus varitas. No dejaban de mirar a todas partes.

—¡Ten cuidado, Hermione! —Gritaba Barty mientras los hechizos comenzaban a volar por sus cabezas y se dispersaban.

La oscuridad era casi total, y los resplandores provocados por los hechizos eran toda la iluminación de que disponían. Hermione logró esquivar una maldición que iba hacia su cabeza, y se escondió tras un árbol mientras una risa histérica se hacía cada vez más nítida. Bellatrix avanzaba hacia ellos lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, haciendo gala de la locura que la caracterizaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo? —Barty había salido de entre la tupida vegetación y le plantó cara, alzando su varita desafiante y alternando la vista entre Bellatrix y Hermione.

—Nuestro querido Barty… —decía Bellatrix mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en contorsiones de todo tipo. Aquella mujer estaba loca, definitivamente — ¿No te ha dicho nadie que no confraternices con los sangre sucia? Mejor dicho, ¡con ella!

Señaló hacia el árbol donde asomaba Hermione y esta se sobresaltó. No iba a permanecer allí detrás, escondida, ella no era de esas, ella siempre salía en defensa de sus amigos y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras lo mejor que tenía corría peligro delante de aquella arpía. Poco a poco salió de detrás de aquel árbol asiendo su varita firmemente y sin parpadear contempló la situación. Bellatrix la contempló con una risita burlona.

—Bellatrix, creo que Barty es mayorcito para saber qué es lo que tiene que hacer —. Hermione detestaba a aquella mujer, y la fulminaba con la mirada.

—La sangre sucia es toda una valiente ¿eh? —Rió histérica— Pero te diré algo… Barty no te quiere niña, esas cosas no están hechas para los mortífagos.

Rodolphus estaba tras ella, pero no intentaba detenerla, pues sería inútil teniendo en cuenta que aquella mujer no atendía nunca a razones. Por eso permanecía callado observando detenidamente a Hermione.

—¡Cállate! —Le espetó Barty. A pesar de la oscuridad, Hermione percibió que temblaba de ira— Deja de meterte en asuntos que no te importan.

—Oh sí que me importan, querido —Bellatrix se rascó el pelo con la punta de su varita mientras una mueca se formaba en su rostro cuando hablaba—. ¿Acaso no estás incumpliendo las órdenes del señor Tenebroso? Por Merlín, ¿qué ha sido del Barty que conocí?

—Creo que nunca lo llegaste a conocer… _¡Expeliarmus! —. _Bellatrix salió disparada ante la mirada atónita de su esposo y de Hermione, que permanecía allí quieta, incapaz de moverse.


	16. Su merecido

—¡Vamos! —Gritó Barty aprovechando la confusión. Agarró a Hermione de la camiseta y se desaparecieron.

La pequeña casita se hallaba solitaria, azotada por el suave viento otoñal. Barty agarró a Hermione y la besó con intensidad, y ella le correspondió, deseando que se parara el tiempo. El contacto de sus labios le recordaba irremediablemente todas aquellas ocasiones en que se habían unido hasta fundirse en uno solo.

Sentir el aliento de Barty bajo su nariz era lo más agradable que había experimentado desde hacía algún tiempo. Se miraron, ella le sonrió con complicidad, pero él se limitó a contemplarla sin que en su rostro apareciera un estigma de sentimiento alguno. De repente, el cielo pareció oscurecerse aún más, y el viento silbó con más fuerza que antes: tres figuras surcaron el cielo, dejando tras de sí una estela negra.

—Entra en casa —. Le ordenó a Hermione, a quien no dio la oportunidad de despedirse de él, pues salió volando como alma que lleva el diablo describiendo raras figuras en el cielo. No sabía si estaría planeando defenderla como había hecho antes, pero le dio la impresión de que la había dejado sola ante el peligro, y la tristeza ensombreció su rostro.

Pero no se lo pensó dos veces: entró en casa y, sosteniendo firmemente su varita realizó varios hechizos defensivos que había aprendido recientemente. Notaba que la mano le temblaba, como todo su cuerpo.

_—Salvio exia —. D_ijo mientras una voz de mujer que le resultó de lo más familiar se reía. Se apoyó en la mesa del salón y miró hacia la ventana, esperando ver en cualquier momento un haz de luz verde contra su cara mientras su pecho se agitaba violentamente. Un ruido ensordecedor la hizo darse la vuelta y ponerse en guardia. Se acercó mientras las voces de quienes jamás había considerado sus amigos se oían más próximas, hasta que se encontró de frente con el mismo Voldemort, Bellatrix y Rodolphus que permanecían junto a la puerta que acababan de hacer añicos; este se había quedado atrás, y era su amo y su la mujer quienes se habían adelantado.

—Granger, ¿qué ha pasado? —Preguntó con un falso tono paternal. Odiaba eso, detestaba cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—Mi señor, preguntadle a ella —Dijo apuntando a Bellatrix con su varita, mientras la voz se le entrecortaba de rabia— ¡Me atacó sin más!

Se estaba alterando, y todavía más ante la pasividad de Voldemort.

—Vaya, vaya, creo que no conseguiréis nunca llevaros bien ¿eh? —Miró severamente a Bellatrix y Hermione quiso creer que estaba disgustado con ella. Se volvió y miró a Hermione con más rabia que nunca. Alzó su varita y Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—_¡Crucio!_ —La chica comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. Aquel dolor era insoportable… era como si millones de pinzas metálicas estuvieran aprisionando cada recodo de su piel con fuerza, como si se la arrancaran a tiras.

—Mi…se… —. No consiguió terminar la frase, pues comenzó a gritar con fuerza.

—Esto me duele a mi más que a ti. Que conste que lo hago por tu bien; se que Bellatrix actuó mal, es demasiado impulsiva, y créeme que no quedará sin su castigo —Hermione pudo ver cómo Voldemort miraba a Bellatrix de reojo y esta se inclinaba ante él con expresión seria cual perrito faldero—. Sin embargo, no estás actuando como un mortífago debería.

Bajó su varita y Hermione quedó tendida en el suelo. Levantó la mirada, desafiante.

—Porque… porque no soy un mortífago…

—Sí, eso ya lo sé —Voldemort suspiró, fingiendo estar afectado—. A pesar de que le dejé bien claro a Barty que no se acercara a ti, no me obedeció y mírate ahora, por su culpa estás así. Y además, ¿dónde está? Parece que ha salido huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

Bellatrix rió a carcajadas, pero Rodolphus permanecía callado, mirando a Hermione con gesto preocupado. Voldemort continuó mientras la chica se sostenía la espalda dolorida.

—Creo que hice mal en nombrarte mortífago y, peor aún, mi ojito derecho— Las últimas palabras las pronunció como quien imita el tono de voz de otra persona a modo de burla—. ¿De qué me sirves ahora? No has hecho sino molestar.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no de miedo, sino de rabia contenida; todo el tiempo que había malgastado en servir a ese tirano, había transcurrido en vano, pues nada de lo que ella hiciera a partir de ahora serviría de nada. Voldemort seguramente terminara con su vida.

—Si vais a matarme, hacedlo ya —se le enfrentó la chica— mi señor.

Aquellas palabras parecieron sorprender mucho a Voldemort, hasta el extremo de que bajó su varita y, con los ojos entrecerrados, escrutó el rostro de la chica, ahora más visible entre su enmarañado cabello.

—Sabía que esta sería tu reacción. La verdad es que eres bastante predecible, como tu amiguito Potter —Pronunció el apellido de su archienemigo con asco—. ¿Será cosa de los Gryffindor?

Mientras Bellatrix no paraba de reír y retorcerse entre un sinfín de posturas y muecas que mostraban que la cordura había dado paso a la locura, Hermione se estaba poniendo cada vez más furiosa. ¿por qué jugaba con ella de aquella manera? Era la protegida de Voldemort, y de la noche a la mañana estaba apuntándola con su varita, dispuesto a acabar con ella seguramente. Así que deseó que no tardara mucho en hacerlo.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Barty se dibujó ante sus ojos, y, aunque era un Barty muy diferente al que ella había conocido, no podía irse de ese mundo sin dejarle claro que moriría una y mil veces más por él si se lo pidiera… se dio cuenta de que no quería morir porque eso conllevaba no volver a tener a Barty entre sus brazos. Pero, ahora estaba viva, y ni siquiera Barty estaba allí para ayudarla; en ese sentido, la vida y la muerte se daban la mano.

Hermione ya estaba harta, quería de una vez por todas zanjar aquella situación.

—¿A qué esperáis? —Le preguntó, y aquellas palabras de apremio sonaron más que nunca a desafío.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta más ver sufrir a la gente que terminar con ella de un plumazo, es más gratificante. Sin embargo, no puedo deshacerme de ti… en realidad no quiero, porque sé que aun atrapada en los dulces brazos del amor —el tono cursi con que habló provocó que Bellatrix hiciera una mueca de asco—, lo cierto es que eres muy valiosa. Como bruja y, espero, como mortífaga.

¿Había oído bien? Voldemort le perdonaba la vida porque tenía esperanzas en que "recobrara el recto camino" o algo parecido; pero no estaba segura de querer ir por ese sendero.

—He de decirte —continuó Voldemort bajando la varita pero sin apartar la mirada de Hermione—, y ya te lo he repetido en alguna ocasión, que es necesario que te alejes de todo sentimiento de amistad o amor.

No estaba dispuesta a ello, no podía aunque quisiera. ¿Cómo dejar atrás un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que la unía a Barty?

—¿Y si no quiero? —Hermione se mostraba aún más desafiante que antes.

—Entonces tu queridito Barty sufrirá las consecuencias, así que, yo que tú, lo pensaría mejor.

Bellatrix volvió a reír a carcajadas, esta vez con el beneplácito de Voldemort que también rió. Rodolphus permanecía callado, mirando fijamente a Hermione como había estado haciendo desde que habían irrumpido en la casita.

Le habían dado donde más le dolía; la idea de separarse de Barty ahora le parecía de lo más coherente, y ya no era tan disparatada ni mucho menos. Era preferible eso y tener la esperanza de poder amarse aunque fuera en lo más profundo de sus seres, a que Barty pagara la insolencia de ella. Voldemort continuó hablando, pues parecía querer dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

—Me gustaría recordarte que pronunciaste un juramento inquebrantable, creo que no necesito recordarte qué significa eso.

Tenía razón; ese maldito engendro la tenía. Si rompía el juramento tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias… así que no tenía más remedio que claudicar y aceptar que, por muy cobarde que hubiera sido Barty al dejarla sola ante aquello (pues aunque estuviera poco iba a poder hacer), tenía que acceder si no quería que aquellos ojos negros e inexpresivos pagaran los platos rotos.


	17. Cristales rotos

Una lágrima de impotencia y de sí, por qué no decirlo, orgullo pisoteado, asomó por uno de los ojos de Hermione mientras en el otro, otra gota luchaba también por salir. De improviso, Harry y Ron, sus mejores amigos a quienes había abandonado sin explicación alguna, pasaron por su mente en una fugaz imagen; no sabía por qué habían aparecido allí de repente, aunque quizá es el tipo de imágenes que te vienen a la cabeza instantes antes tu fin.

Voldemort continuaba mirándola fijamente, con la varita aún apuntando al suelo y el brazo en reposo, lo que le indicó a la chica que al menos, no tenía intención de acabar con su vida, lo cual no sabía si era un alivio o todo lo contrario. Pero aquel ser vil y mezquino estaba en lo cierto, y ella debía admitirlo y no romper aquel juramente que se había visto obligada a pronunciar, al menos en parte.

—Tenéis razón —. Hermione no se levantó del suelo, sino que miró a su interlocutor abriendo mucho los ojos llorosos. No dijo nada más, y se quedó contemplando la pared del salón mientras Bellatrix asentía a modo de aprobación.

—Mi amo siempre la tiene, sucia —. Los chillidos de aquella mujer resonaron en la estancia.

—Vamos, creo que no tienes por qué dar más lástima… mira tu estado— dijo señalándola, como si acabara de reparar en que su cuerpo acababa de ser demacrado por una maldición imperdonable—. Estás horrible.

¿Horrible? Bonito eufemismo para decir que la acababa de dejar para el arrastre; los músculos le dolían, y parecía tener los huesos hechos polvo. Literalmente. Pero debía afrontar aquello con temple y firmeza, como ella solía hacer ante cualquier adversidad, así que, intentando mirar a Voldemort fijamente a los ojos y apretando mucho los dientes se levantó poco a poco.

Al flexionar las rodillas creyó que se le romperían en mil y un pedazos, y tuvo que sostenerse poniendo las manos en el suelo. Tragó saliva, cansada por el esfuerzo realizado, y se colocó frente a sus tres invitados aun con las extremidades temblorosas.

—Mi señor, os pido disculpas por no acatar vuestras órdenes —. Sus ojos vidriosos dieron paso al color castaño habitual y a la seguridad que emanaba de ellos cuando se inclinó haciendo a su señor una reverencia de lo más afectada, que él aceptó de buen grado.

—Lo sé, Granger, como también se que los sentimientos te perjudican en demasía. Por eso es necesario que te apartes de Barty —. Le exigió.

Aquello era increíble… estaba utilizando exactamente la misma táctica que había utilizado con Barty. Ese "tienes que alejarte" parecía ser el comodín para todo, la frase que aplicaba Voldemort en momentos de crisis. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser se albergaba la verdad, una verdad suplicante que pedía salir y que la obligaba a tragarse su orgullo como tantas veces había hecho.

—Lo sé, mi señor. Haré lo que me pedís —. Hermione se inclinó de un modo reverencial y, mirando al suelo, supo que iba a ser muy difícil aquella nueva etapa, por llamarla de alguna manera.

—Es lo que quería oír —. Voldemort sonrió satisfecho y se guardó la varita. –Deberías recoger todo esto, tiene un aspecto horrible.

¡Claro que lo tenía, acababa de destrozarle toda la sala! Respiró agitadamente mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a el salón; le llevaría un buen rato colocar y reparar la mayoría de los objetos que yacían en el suelo, aunque fuera con magia. Se quedaron en silencio, los otros tres contemplándola a ella, ella vislumbrando todo lo que se hallaba a su alcance; sin embargo, no vio venir la mano que, repentinamente, agarró su cuello.

—Más te vale que no me la juegues otra vez —Voldemort apretó el largo cuello de Hermione mientras miraba con curiosidad cada recodo de su juvenil rostro, haciendo que la chica luchara por respirar—. Recuerda que te tengo en mis manos.

El Señor Tenebroso la soltó y en su cara se dibujó una mueca de profunda repugnancia. Los ojos llorosos de Hermione decían tantas cosas… pero sabía que no podía sacarlas todas a la luz. Sólo ver, oír y callar. Aquello era lo que había estado evitando pero en el fondo sabía que no podría evadir la realidad, pues se había comprometido a hacer las más viles bajezas, y aquél acuerdo valía más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso que Barty.

—Sí, mi señor —. Hermione se inclinó e hizo una reverencia.

—Muy bien —. Se limitó a decir. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció, seguido de Bellatrix, que además esbozó una retorcida sonrisa. Sin embargo, Rodolphus seguía allí plantado, no se había movido ni un ápice.

—Vamos, ¡vete de aquí! Ve con tu señor —. Hermione trataba de contener las lágrimas de nuevo, algo que le costaba horrores después de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Hermione… debiste obedecer, debiste…

—¡Déjame! Sé que no ibas a salir en mi defensa, pero me hubiera gustado que dieras alguna muestra de aprecio hacia mí, pues yo había empezado a respetarte —Le reprochó ella. Estaba claro que no podía fiarse de nadie en ese asqueroso grupo de mortífagos, y había cometido un error en depositar alguna confianza en Rodolphus—. No sabes lo que es respetar, ni siquiera amar.

—Eso no lo sabes —. Rodolphus la miró por un instante y se marchó. Parecía realmente dolido, pero ¿qué dolor podía sentir aquél hombre si la única perjudicada había sido ella?

Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, en percatarse de que las ventanas sin cristales dejaban entrar el fuerte y frío viento, y se apresuró a recoger todo; le daban igual las cartas del Ministerio que llegarían de un momento a otro. El salón parecía como nuevo tras unos movimientos de varita de Hermione, pero no era el mismo; bajo aquel techo la habían ultrajado, y lo hubieran hecho más si Voldemort hubiera querido. Por eso la casita no volvería a ser la que era, Hermione se sentía asqueada con el solo hecho de estar allí.

Se preparó una parca cena, mientras lo cual llegó un vociferador del Ministerio que la chica ignoró; el solo hecho de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrirle y de lo que podía haberle pasado le provocaba escalofríos, y más si tenía en cuenta que Barty ni siquiera la había apoyado… pero, ¿realmente se estaba creyendo eso? ¿Podría haber hecho algo por ella? Hermione sabía muy bien la respuesta. Lo que más le dolía era que ahora estaba atada a servir al enemigo del mundo mágico, al ser más vil y despreciable de cuantos había conocido e iba a hacerlo sin el apoyo de nadie. Estaba más sola que nunca.

Se metió en la cama y, entre sollozos, la venció el sueño. Estaba agotada, le dolía cada hueso y cada músculo del cuerpo, probablemente por la tortura a la que había sido sometida; temblaba de miedo. Había pasado por todo tipo de situaciones peligrosas y hasta se había jugado la vida, pero aquello sin duda marcaría un antes y un después en su existencia; alguien había tenido su vida en sus manos y había jugado con ella como un niño con un juguete del que luego se cansa.

Un ruido la despertó. Miró su reloj: las dos de la madrugada. Oyó más ruidos en la cocina, pasos, sillas moviéndose, y temió que el Señor Tenebroso o alguno de sus esbirros con los que tendría que confraternizar más que nunca hubiera entrado en la casa de nuevo, seguramente para acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Se estaba volviendo algo paranoica pero no era para menos. Se levantó y agarró firmemente su varita apuntando al frente, dispuesta a lanzar una maldición aunque aquello supusiera volver a arreglar lo que había reparado horas antes. Los pasos se acercaban…

—_¡Desmaius!_ — Gritó. La figura que se había acercado a ella con poco sigilo se tiró al suelo esquivando el hechizo, y Hermione comprobó horrorizada, cuando el pánico la dejó pensar con claridad, que era Barty—. ¡Oh, no!

Hermione corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse, a pesar de que podía hacerlo él solo, pues no había sufrido rasguño alguno. Se quedaron mirando un rato sin decirse nada, y realmente Hermione no sabía qué quería decirle: ¿por qué no la apoyaba? ¿Por qué demonios se iba cada vez que ella tenía problemas?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Hermione se separó de él rápidamente e intentó parecer distante, y al parecer lo consiguió porque Barty se acercó a ella y le sostuvo la cara, contemplando sus grandes ojos castaños.

—Lo siento tanto Hermione… —. Sus palabras parecían sinceras, como alguna vez habían sido. Pero ella no podía confiar en nadie, y además, Voldemort había sido muy claro con su amenaza: mantente alejada de Barty.

—Lo siento yo, —Barty se sorprendió al oír esas palabras de labios de Hermione, y en su rostro se dibujó la sombra de las dudas— porque no puedo acercarme a ti. Mi señor me lo ha dejado bien claro. Vete.

Barty estaba realmente sorprendido, no se esperaba aquella bienvenida en absoluto, y Hermione lo vio en sus ojos, que querían quedarse allí. Ella le imploró, no podía arriesgarse a que Voldemort volviera, solo quería que Barty se marchase por la seguridad de ambos.

—Por favor, tienes que irte. No podemos estar juntos, Barty —tragó saliva—, porque peligraríamos los dos. ¿No lo entiendes?

Y para sorpresa de Hermione, Barty asintió con el semblante más sombrío que ella le había visto jamás. No dijo nada más, solo se dio la vuelta y salió por donde había venido. Hermione se quedó decepcionada, pues pensaba que Barty insistiría un poco e intentaría convencerla de que tenían que seguir viéndose; pero seguramente nunca llegara a conocerlo del todo, él era frío y no mostraba a menudo sus sentimientos, lo que trastocaba a la chica que nunca sabía a ciencia cierta lo que él pensaba.

Barty era como la fría y dura piedra del suelo de la casita, ahora repleto de nuevo de cristales rotos.


	18. Distancia

Días difíciles se aproximaban; no sólo para Hermione, que tenía que vivir por y para llevar a cabo su cometido como mortífaga bajo pena de muerte, sino también para sus amigos Harry y Ron.

El frío ya era acuciante, y una copiosa nevada había caído esa noche, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: la navidad estaba cerca. La marca había comenzado a dolerle, señal de que Voldemort la reclamaba, así que había acudido a la gran mansión para atender a la llamada. Semanas atrás había pedido a Draco un favor y necesitaba saber si tendría la información que necesitaba.

Mientras subía por la empinada colina vio llegar a los Malfoy, que la miraron con desprecio cuando llegó a su altura; todos excepto Draco, que parecía más ausente y asustado que nunca. Decidió que era el momento, le daba igual que sus padres estuvieran presentes, sabía que si se llegaban a enterar de que Hermione quería saber de sus amigos, no iban a irle a Voldemort con el cuento; eran demasiado cobardes para hacerlo.

—Draco, ¿podría hablar contigo? —Aquellas palabras parecieron sacar a Draco de su ensimismamiento; la observó con el ceño fruncido.

Sus padres la miraron con recelo, pero los dejaron solos, lo que alegró a Hermione que sólo deseaba que la información que trajera Draco fuera buena. Faltaba la alegría en su vida, eso era más que evidente.

—Podías haberme llamado en otro momento, ¿no? Aquí, delante de mis padres no creo que sea lo adecuado… —Bajaba el volumen a cada palabra que pronunciaba, como si temiera que alguien los escuchase, y no dejaba de mirar a todos lados. En parte, tenía razones para hacerlo, y no pocas.

—Está bien, está bien —Hermione agitó las manos en actitud apaciguadora; no quería soportar ahora una perorata del chico—. Perdona, no volverá a pasar. Y ahora, ¿sabes algo de Harry y Ron?

Draco hizo una mueca cuando la chica pronunció el nombre de sus amigos, señal de que aunque ese año estuviera más ocupado que de costumbre por el trabajito extra de Voldemort, no les había perdido la pista.

—Sí. Están bien, supongo —. Se limitó a decir Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se quedó expectante, con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta como quien espera una gran noticia, pero él no dijo nada más. ¿Suponía que estaban bien? Vale que ni siquiera tuvieran un trato cordial, pero tenía que verlos prácticamente todos los días. ¡Sabría algo más, demonios!

—¿Ya está? —Preguntó perpleja Hermione ante el mutismo de Draco. Éste asintió y se dio la vuelta, pero la chica lo agarró del brazo—. Por favor, Draco.

Ni los ojos implorantes de Hermione lograron romper esa piedra que Draco tenía por corazón, porque con un rostro más sombrío que nunca, negó con la cabeza. Sin decir nada acababa de advertirle que no podría hacer lo que ella le había pedido, sin duda, porque ya serían demasiadas las cosas a las que debía atender. Y en parte ella lo entendía, siempre lo hacía y se asqueaba por ello. Odiaba ser a veces tan comprensiva.

Soltó el brazo del chico tras unos interminables segundos en los que no consiguió que ni una sola sílaba más saliera de sus labios, y se quedó plantada en la entrada de la mansión. Estaba agotada de vivir así, de experimentar una derrota tras otra, desilusión tras desilusión. Oyó un leve siseo a sus espaldas y se giró: Barty subía colina arriba con la vista clavada en el césped, sin duda porque había visto a Hermione y no querría saludarla siquiera, cosa que compartía en ese momento con ella, pues se volvió a girar y entró en la mansión, apretando los dientes de la impotencia por no poder decirle al hombre que amaba que era lo único que la mantenía cuerda.

Subió las largas escaleras intentando hacer caso omiso de las pisadas de Barty tras ella, que penetraban en sus oídos y se le clavaban en los tímpanos, como si estuviera escuchando un fuerte estrépito. Faltaban solo unos escalones para llegar al pasillo que conducía a la sala a la que no quería llegar jamás y a cada paso que daba su corazón latía con más fuerza, no sabía si porque no sabía si podría enfrentarse de nuevo a aquellos rostros macabros, o por el hecho de que Barty cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, podía sentirlo…

Su corazón dio finalmente un vuelco cuando oyó su nombre tras de sí.

—Hermione —.La voz de Barty resonó en la estancia a pesar de que había susurrado el nombre de la chica.

Ella se dio la vuelta porque no había querido otra cosa desde que lo había visto caminar hacia la casa, pero lo hizo despacio, con cautela, como si temiera que en cualquier momento la maldición asesina fuera a caer sobre ella. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los negros y profundos de Barty, que la miraba desde unos escalones más abajo con el labio inferior tembloroso.

Se quedaron un instante callados, sin más cometido que observarse como si nunca antes se hubieran visto. La mirada de él recorría cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica, quien, lejos de sentirse incómoda o incluso intimidada por aquello, estaba embriagada por algo que no supo describir. Por un momento no existía nadie más, no había preocupaciones, ella no era un mortífago al servicio de Voldemort y entre ellos no había ningún impedimento. Lástima que aquello no fuera más que una utopía.

El pecho de Hermione se agitaba violentamente al tiempo que Barty, por fin, articulaba palabra.

—Hermione —tragó saliva—, estás…bien.

Hermione sabía que la culpa lo estaba corroyendo por dentro por no haber estado con ella cuando más lo necesitaba, y quería enmendar su error. Pero aunque no deseaba otra cosa que perdonarlo una y mil veces, no era tan sencillo.

—Ahora no, Barty —sentenció Hermione para zanjar el asunto—. Debemos subir, nos esperan.

La chica retomó su camino y se dispuso a subir el escalón, pero el brazo de Barty fue más rápido que ella y la agarró para después girarla y hacer que sus rostros quedasen enfrente el uno del otro, que sus narices se tocaran y que ambos pudieran respirar el aroma del otro.

—Quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo —. Hermione no se esperaba para nada aquel ofrecimiento, y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero a la vez incrédula.

—Me gustaría poder creerte, Barty.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Hermione se endurecía por dentro, y el escepticismo que la había caracterizado siempre se hacía mucho más patente que de costumbre. Vio el rostro de aquel joven, tan demacrado como alguna vez lo hubiera visto en el despacho de Moody en Hogwarts, y la lástima hizo acto de aparición, pero no dejó ver sus emociones. Se limitó a morderse el labio intentando no lanzarse a sus brazos y demostrarle que ella estaría allí también para él, y subió las escaleras con rapidez para llegar a la gran mesa donde los esperaban.

Se sentó en uno de las pocas sillas que quedaban, al lado de Snape que la miraba de reojo con aversión, y mientras observaba cada gesto de Barty haciendo lo mismo que ella, los ojos se le humedecieron, pero enseguida corrigió su error, deseando como una de tantas veces que nadie se hubiera percatado.

Tras una interminable sesión en la que se profirieron toda clase de insultos hacia Harry, miradas burlonas hacia Hermione y comentarios fuera de lugar, la chica se levantó cuando su señor se lo permitió y se dispuso a marcharse de allí a toda prisa. No quería saber nada de Barty, de Draco. De nadie. Salió rápidamente, esquivando a algunos compañeros y llegó a la escalera sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Pero de repente se le ocurrió algo: Snape. Se dio la vuelta buscando al profesor y lo encontró deslizándose hacia donde ella estaba, haciendo que su capa negra ondease tras de sí.

—Profesor, ¿podría hablar con usted? —La voz de Hermione sonó irritante a oídos de Snape, quien, frunciendo el entrecejo y asegurándose de que nadie de los presentes lo oía, la agarró del brazo.

—No quiero tener que ver con nada que le incumba, señorita Granger- dijo entre dientes.

No le dio oportunidad de seguir intentando convencerle, pues bajó las escaleras dejando a la chica sola y más frustrada que nunca. Tenía que salir de allí, aquella situación no le hacía nada bien y encima nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en su empresa, nadie excepto Barty, y a él no podía pedírselo porque le sería imposible entrar en Hogwarts.

La noche era fría y sin estrellas, sin luz alguna que iluminase el triste rostro de Hermione, que ya se había resignado a no saber nada de sus amigos nunca más. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y observó cómo se desaparecían los demás. La rutina había consumido su vida tan gradualmente que no lo había notado, y nunca se había visto tan sola como en ese instante.

Miró hacia la puerta de la mansión por la que había salido ella y vio salir a Barty, que la contempló visiblemente afectado por la situación que los envolvía. Mientras ambos se miraban, ahora con nostalgia, Hermione se emocionó tanto que comenzó a llorar, pues era en esas contadas ocasiones cuando podían estar cerca el uno del otro. Pero por muy juntos que estuvieran, jamás habían estado tan separados.


	19. Plumas y sangre

Hacía tiempo que había empezado a odiar las navidades, esa fecha tan entrañable para estar con sus seres queridos, pues toda la gente que amaba se había escapado de sus manos, por una causa u otra. No había podido mantener a su lado a Barty y eso le dolía más que nada en el mundo, pero creyó que eso era lo mejor, al menos así ni su vida ni la de él estarían en peligro.

Estaba sentada en el sillón que innumerables veces había sido ocupado por Barty, que incluso tenía ya la forma de su silueta. Apreció el tacto de la tela imaginando que él la había tocado tiempo atrás, y sonrió a pesar de que lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento era llorar. Jamás había imaginado cuánto sería capaz de echar de menos a alguien, pero con aquel joven de mirada penetrante había batido el récord.

La angustia se apoderó de ella, y tenía tan pocas ganas de celebración que optó por meterse en la cama directamente sin cenar cuando llegara la noche, ya que tampoco tenía ningún regalo que envolver, porque estaba sola, como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Quizá fuera la época, pero la nostalgia era la única que la acompañaba en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no era propio de ella el hecho de no regalarle a Barty nada, tenía que darle un regalo la próxima vez que lo viera, y ¡no sabía con qué obsequiarle! Se puso a rebuscar entre los cajones y en su armario, y vio una nota que ella le había escrito a él en su anterior cumpleaños.

_"Para la persona más especial que he conocido jamás, y con la que quiero pasar este y muchos más cumpleaños. Tuya siempre, Hermione"._

Una lágrima cayó sobre el papel emborronando su pulcra caligrafía, y la chica se apresuró a secarla con la manga. Ya tenía el regalo perfecto, algo sencillo pero a la vez muy significativo, algo que le hiciera ver a Barty que ella estaba allí. Miró hacia la ventana largo rato con la mirada perdida y al fin esbozó una tímida y sincera sonrisa, la primera en mucho tiempo.

Rebuscó aún más en su armario y encontró lazos de otros regalos que había guardado, previsora. Sostuvo uno con una mano y con la otra la nota, doblada por la mitad, y ató a ella el lazo color turquesa que previamente había desenrollado de la maraña de telas del armario. Ya tenía el regalo perfecto, inmejorable, nada podría significar tanto como aquello; pero tendría que esperar al siguiente encuentro de mortífagos para dárselo.

Contempló la estrellada y fría noche por la ventana, y el vaho que se había condensado en los cristales; con el dedo, dibujó el nombre de Barty, y en ese mismo instante, como si él supiera que estaba pensando en él y deseando que estuviera allí abrazándola, le pareció ver su figura entre la negrura de la noche. Se sobresaltó al no esperar aquella visita e inmediatamente salió en su busca, sorteando los muebles del salón.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada casi sin aliento y miró en derredor, esperanzada, pero lo único que vio fueron los copos caer sobre los numerosos arbustos que rodeaban la casita. Sin embargo, no se había fijado de que junto a la puerta alguien había dejado un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón, sin adorno alguno, y Hermione hubiera apostado todo lo que tenía por que el presente procedía de Barty.

Lo cogió sin dejar de mirar por todas partes, y cuando por fin desistió, cerró la puerta. Se apresuró a poner el paquete sobre la mesa del salón y, con manos temblorosas, se dispuso a retirar el papel que lo envolvía. El marrón dio paso a una cajita blanca que Hermione abrió con sumo cuidado, esperando encontrar alguna joya, aunque dudaba que Barty tuviera suficiente presupuesto; pero cuando vio su contenido soltó un grito, horrorizada, y dio un salto hacia atrás intentando apartarse de aquella horrible estampa.

Una cabeza sangrante de un gallo yacía en la caja, y Hermione notó cómo las náuseas subían por su garganta y el vómito pugnaba por salir despedido. Se sostuvo el estómago y con una mano en la boca, no dejaba de mirar la cabeza del pobre animal; ¿quién podía haber hecho algo así? Y ¿por qué? Cierto era que se había ganado algunos enemigos durante su estancia en Hogwarts, pero no creía que ningún alumno del colegio hiciera tal cosa.

Estaba claro que alguien quería intimidarla con trucos como aquél, supersticiones que algunas tribus muggles tenían por ciertas y que, sin duda, creían a pies juntillas. Revisó la caja con cuidado en busca de algún tipo de nota, pero no había nada escrito por ninguna parte. Se atrevió a salir a fuera en busca de quien había dejado aquel regalo tan desagradable, que ella juraba, era Barty. Pero si así era, ¿cuál era el motivo que había llevado al hombre que amaba a hacer aquello? Y si había sido él, el amor que juró profesarle lo había tirado por la borda. Se asomó con cautela por el quicio de la puerta, oteando el paisaje tanto como la oscuridad le permitía, pero no vio nada.

—¿Barty? —Se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta.

Obtuvo el silencio por respuesta, un silencio que le dio un miedo atroz. Volvió a casa, desilusionada y más asustada que antes; mientras contemplaba con una mueca de desagrado la testa de aquél ave, se dijo que tendría que averiguar quién andaba detrás de todo aquello, y seguro que en la próxima reunión que tuvieran encontraría la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Los días pasaban y Hermione no los recordaba tan monótonos. La nieve había dejado el camino libre a un frío intenso y húmedo que complicaba el secado de su ropa, por eso intentaba secarla con magia a pesar de que las cartas del Ministerio la bombardearan todo el tiempo. Pronto sería mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y podría mandar a todo el Ministerio al diablo.

Estaba anocheciendo y ella se hallaba en el patio de detrás de la casita, apuntando con su varita a unas sábanas y alzándolas al aire mientras una odiosa carta volaba a su alrededor y ella la ignoraba. En su antebrazo derecho, de repente, se dibujó la marca tenebrosa, señal de que Voldemort la reclamaba de nuevo; estaba harta de todo aquello, odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba: lo había abandonado todo y ¿para qué? Para terminar sirviendo al enemigo mortal del mundo mágico.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y entró en la casa en busca del regalo para Barty: fuera él o no quien la había sorprendido con algo tan desagradable, ató un lazo rojo a la nota y se la guardó en el bolsillo, pues había prometido darle su regalo, aunque sonara un poco masoquista. Se desapareció y, tras dar unas cuantas vueltas que le parecieron eternas y especialmente nauseabundas, aterrizó en la ya de sobra conocida colina encima de la cual se hallaba la fantasmagórica mansión. Hermione respiró hondo: esa misma noche iban a resolverse muchas cosas.

Caminó hacia las cuatro paredes que lejos de invitarla a entrar, la espantaban cada vez más, y vio a lo lejos a los Lestrange, que la miraban con insidia, especialmente Bellatrix. Aquella mujer era exasperante y malvada hasta la médula, y lo único que deseaba Hermione era alejarse de ella cuanto pudiera, pero sabía que era casi imposible; así que, con un nudo en el estómago, entró en la mansión tras la pareja que tanto la odiaba.

Bellatrix no pudo dejar de soltar una risa socarrona, como acostumbraba cada vez que la veía, con tal de dejarla en mal lugar o intimidarla, pero lejos de ello Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa que desconcertó a Bellatrix. Los dejó atrás y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, con la intención de ver a Barty y pedirle explicaciones, si era verdad que era el culpable de que se llevara un susto atroz.

Sin embargo, no se hallaba en la sala, que estaba medio vacía: la mesa, presidida por Voldemort sólo estaba ocupada por los tres Malfoy y Yaxley, que miraban a todas partes y a ninguna, con la mirada perdida. Lucius parecía más demacrado y agotado que nunca. Cuando se sentó al lado de Draco, éste se estremeció.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Musitó Hermione.

Pero él no le contestó y, limitándose a negar con la cabeza, continuó con la vista clavada en la mesa. Aquella situación le gustaba cada vez menos; los mortífagos fueron llegando y, cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Hermione comprobó que efectivamente, Barty no se hallaba entre ellos. Suspiró hondo y escuchó lo que Voldemort tenía que decir, fingiendo algo de interés.

—Os comunico que la próxima reunión y las siguientes se celebrarán en casa de los Malfoy, que han tenido a bien prestarnos su mansión para reunirnos.

¿Qué "han tenido a bien"? Pues a juzgar por la cara de Lucius Malfoy, no parecía que se la hubiera prestado por iniciativa propia. La velada, por llamarlo de alguna manera a aquello, transcurrió sin más datos de interés, pues Draco apenas había mejorado con el armario evanescente, lo que no dio lugar a demasiados comentarios.

Hermione alzó la vista mientras Draco intentaba hablar, pues se trababa todo el tiempo, y vio cómo Bellatrix la contemplaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, y la fulminaba con la mirada. Hermione sabía que no era santo de devoción de aquella mujer, pero esa noche estaba demasiado pendiente de ella, no le quitaba el ojo de encima y empezó a inquietarse.

Una idea horrible le vino a la mente. ¿Tendría aquella arpía algo que ver con que Barty no estuviera allí esa noche? Los pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza a toda velocidad y se imaginó lo peor, comenzando a morderse el labio para intentar tranquilizarse. Cuando acabara aquello, tanto Bellatrix como Rodolphus tendrían que oírla, no sólo por lo de aquel pobre gallo, que ahora era lo menos importante, sino porque Barty es, y sería siempre, su prioridad.

—Bien, eso es todo —.Voldemort habló con tono cansino, como si estuviera ya harto de que no hubiera muchas novedades.

Todos se levantaron y, mientras su amo acariciaba a la horripilante serpiente que tenía por mascota, Hermione se alejó de la mesa para intentar alcanzar a Rodolphus, que había salido a toda prisa dejando a Bellatrix allí, haciéndole a Voldemort la pelota. Como de costumbre.


	20. Algo inesperado

—¡Rodolphus!¡Espera! —Hermione lo alcanzó ya al final de la escalera y, lejos de atender a su petición, la miró de hito en hito sin cambiar un ápice su rostro y se alejó. Pero Hermione no se rindió.

—Tengo que hablarte —. Dijo en voz baja cuando llegó donde se encontraba Rodolphus, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con aire indiferente.

—¿Qué quieres niña? —. La brusquedad del mortífago la sorprendió, pues había sido siempre amable con ella, dentro de lo que cabía.

—Oh bueno, quiero que me expliques algo. Y si no lo haces tú, lo hará tu querida esposa, pero me tendréis que oír —. Apretó los puños con fuerza y la mandíbula.

—Vaya, veo que estás bastante enfadada… ¿a qué se debe? —Rodolphus comenzó a tener algo de interés.

Pero antes de que Hermione hablara, Bellatrix llegó a buen paso y se interpuso entre los dos, encarándose con la chica y abriendo mucho los ojos, cosa que afeaba su en otro tiempo, bello rostro. Hermione saltó hacia atrás,s orperndida por aquello, y tragó saliva.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, niñata? —Bellatrix estaba fuera de sí, parecía que le molestaba que Hermione se acercara siquiera a Rodolphus, a pesar de que de sobra sabía que no lo amaba.

—Me vais a decir dónde está Barty. No ha venido hoy y creo que vosotros dos tenéis algo que ver. Así que… decídmelo —. Hermione no servía para dar órdenes, y su agresividad estaba un tanto oxidada porque apenas la había usado. Bellatrix la miró un momento antes de reírse a carcajadas, y Rodolphus sonrió mirando al suelo.

—¿Nosotros? Por favor, si él no quiere verte, es cosa suya. ¿No crees? ¿Acaso le has hecho algo malo? —Bellatrix hacía esas preguntas como si hablara con un niño pequeño, y Hermione tuvo el impulso de abofetearla hasta la extenuación, pero siguió apretando los puños hasta que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

—Mira, lo que haga tu noviecito no nos importa. Y ahora, si nos disculpas… —. Dijo Rodolphus, poniendo el brazo para que su esposa lo agarrara y así desaparecerse juntos. Hermione iba a replicar pero antes de hacerlo ya se había quedado sola. Sola y sin ninguna pista del paradero de Barty.

Desilusionada, se alejó para desaparecerse, repitiéndose una y otra vez que tendría que buscar la manera de encontrarle. El problema era que no sabía por dónde empezar, ni a quién preguntar. Odiaba esa vida, la vida que ella misma había elegido; pero la gente a veces se equivoca, incluso Hermione Granger.

En su casa sólo había paz, y un inexplicable sosiego a pesar de que por la mente de Hermione correteaban pensamientos sin parar: dónde estaría Barty, cómo estarían sus amigos, y el colegio en general, incluso el paradero del señor Ollivander, al que había perdido la pista el día en que Voldemort se los enseñó como si de un trofeo se tratara. Tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer, y se había propuesto hacerlas todas, pero mañana sería otro día y esperaba poder pensar con más claridad. Cogió un libro y se sentó en el mullido sillón que solía ocupar el joven de ojos negros como la noche, pero sólo hubo leído un par de páginas y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de nuevo.

Pronto se quedó dormida, agotada por el llanto, como muchos días desde hacía tiempo.

Se despertó en aquel sofá, muerta de frío al no haberse tapado en toda la noche, y con el libro en el suelo. Lo recogió medio adormilada y mientras con una mano se enjugaba los ojos lo guardó en el armario donde estaba. Se abrazó a sí misma para dejar de temblar y se metió las manos en los bolsillos; en uno de ellos un trozo de papel estaba doblado, y ella lo sacó extrañada: era la nota que había preparado para Barty, de la que no había vuelto a acordarse. La miró un momento y la volvió a guardar donde estaba con la esperanza de dárselo cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

Su estómago estaba cada vez más cerrado, y el apetito brillaba por su ausencia, sin embargo, tenía que comer algo si no quería desfallecer de un momento a otro, así que se preparó algo rápido. Mientras comía, la rabia que había guardado en lo más hondo de su ser brotó como el agua que mana del nacimiento de un río, y golpeó la mesa del salón con los puños, impotente al intentar dar con Barty y no saber por dónde empezar. Toda su inteligencia, en otro tiempo valorada, no le era útil en ese momento y eso la llenaba de ira.

Contemplaba fijamente la mesa de madera que acababa de golpear y una idea de lo más nítida le vino a la mente, ahora lo veía todo claro y se golpeó en la frente por no haberse percatado de la situación antes. Aunque quizás era una idea de lo más descabellada… No, definitivamente estaba perdiendo el juicio, y más le valía empezar a limpiar la casa por completo, y esa vez de forma muggle; no porque tuviera reparos en seguir recibiendo cartas del Ministerio, algo que ya hacía tiempo que no le importaba, sino porque le apetecía y le vendría bien distraerse un poco.

Rebuscó bajo el fregadero y comprobó que tenía todo lo que necesitaba; cogió lo necesario para limpiar el baño y se fue allí a frotar concienzudamente, pues había dejado bastante descuidada la cada en general. Mientras limpiaba el wc, el olor de los productos la estaba mareando y comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, tenía muchas náuseas y de repente, no podía respirar; una fuerte agitación proveniente de su estómago la hizo doblarse sobre el wc y, mientras algo subía por su esófago, vomitó la bilis, que era lo único que podía expulsar.

Respiró agitadamente y se aclaró la boca. Seguramente eso era producto de los nervios y de la tensión a la que llevaba sometida demasiado tiempo, un cúmulo de sensaciones que hacían de ella una persona que en realidad no era. Contempló el estropicio que había causado y se agachó de nuevo para limpiar lo que había ensuciado, no sin antes comprobar que su estómago seguía en su sitio.

Había empezado a frotar de nuevo concienzudamente, cuando un pensamiento, a su juicio bastante remoto, la asaltó; todo encajaba: las náuseas, el hecho de que la menstruación no hubiera hecho acto de presencia ese mes… y la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada de repente cobró más sentido. ¿Embarazada? Era demasiado joven y no sabría si podía enfrentarse a la maternidad sin un modelo a seguir, sin su propia madre. Sin embargo, intentó mantener su mente alejada de aquello y se centró en dejar la casa impoluta, cosa que consiguió al cabo de unas horas.

El arduo trabajo había dado sus frutos; Hermione guardó los productos en su sitio y decidió que un paseo por el campo le sentaría bien, a pesar de que el frío era muy intenso. Se puso su abrigo y sus guantes y salió a respirar el gélido viento invernal que azotaba los árboles y agitaba su encrespada melena, alborotándosela más.

Anduvo un rato por el camino que conectaba el pequeño pueblecito con la casita y se sentó en el primer banco que encontró para contemplar la inmensidad de la naturaleza que se hallaba ante sus ojos. Mientras oteaba el horizonte y miraba embelesada las vastas praderas sus manos se posaron instintivamente en su vientre, y observó hasta qué punto la naturaleza seguía su curso, pasara lo que pasara.

Pero no pudo dejar de pensar que si realmente había un bebé en camino no podría cuidar de él como a ella le gustaría; ¿qué clase de vida iba a poder ofrecerle en sus circunstancias? Sin dinero, con unos pocos ahorros que cada vez iban a menos, sirviendo a un mago oscuro al que no le temblaría la mano si debía matarla, y sin la presencia de un padre. Ahora más que nunca tendría que encontrar a Barty si quería conocer a ese hijo, pues no podría perdonarse que jamás supiera la existencia de una criatura, sangre de su sangre.

A pesar de que no era seguro que realmente hubiera tal embarazo, se convencía cada vez más a medida que se hacían más intensas las náuseas. Se levantó del banco y se tapó la boca, intentando contenerlas y cuando por fin lo consiguió, prosiguió su paseo para no coger frío, pues el viento era cada vez más gélido. De repente le apetecía mirar ropa de bebé, estaría todo el día buscando algo apropiado para su hijo, a pesar de que sería algo precipitado. Sin embargo, decidió hacerlo, y mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara movido por el aire, se desapareció.

La puerta de El Caldero Chorreante apareció a su lado; tras colocarse el cabello de nuevo, entró, saludó a Tom y se metió por una puertecita que daba a una pared de ladrillos. Con su varita movió unos ladrillos determinados y éstos dejaron paso al callejón, más taciturno y lúgubre de lo que Hermione lo recordaba. Y era realmente una lástima.

El callejón ya no estaba tan abarrotado como de costumbre, y la congoja se apoderó de Hermione: ellos eran los responsables de que la magia oscura se impusiera sobre el mundo mágico, de que la mayoría de las tiendas del callejón Diagon estuvieran cerradas y de la desaparición de muchos de sus dueños. Pasó por delante de la tienda de varitas de Ollivander y sintió cómo el estómago se le apretaba por dentro y se retorcía.

Contempló con tristeza cómo las puertas de los comercios se hallaban tapadas con tablas de madera, y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su triste rostro al comprobar que la tienda de los gemelos Weasley seguía en pleno auge. Un impulso la hizo moverse y cambiarse de acera para acercarse al escaparate, atraída por los colores y las formas que veía desde la calle, y en parte también porque deseaba la proximidad con algo conocido. Apoyó las manos y el rostro en el cristal, fascinada por el colorido que albergaba pero sobre todo, por los recuerdos que le traía, y cerrando con fuerza los ojos y apretando la boca, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien, tras ella, llevaba un rato observándola, y cuando le habló el corazón le dio un vuelco. La vio reflejada en el escaparate y abrió mucho los ojos, entre sorprendida y realmente asustada, pues se había arriesgado demasiado acudiendo al callejón y habían dado con ella.

—¿Hermione? —Una voz de mujer dijo su nombre a su espalda.


	21. Reencuentros

Hermione se dio la vuelta cautelosamente, sabiendo que no podría reaccionar cuando tuviera a aquella mujer frente a ella, y cuando sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los azules de aquella señora pelirroja, tragó saliva y su respiración comenzó a ser agitada.

—Oh, ¡por Merlín! ¡Eres tú! —Molly Weasley se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, y Hermione se sintió querida de nuevo; a pesar de que la señora Weasley no era de su familia, había sido otra madre para ella.

Se separaron y la señora Weasley se quedó contemplándola sin dejar de sostenerla con las manos, aferrándola para sí de vez en cuando como si temiera que se fuera a escapar. Y en parte es lo que hubiera deseado, pues se hallaban cara a cara y Hermione no sabía qué decir. Sin embargo, abrió la boca esperando que alguna palabra saliera de ella.

—Señora Weasley… hola —. Sonrió forzadamente; aquella mujer la invitaba siempre a sonreír, pero dadas las circunstancias no le apetecía mucho tener en la cabeza pensamientos positivos.

La mujer se quedó paralizada un momento, mirándola de hito en hito como si no creyera que la tuviera delante, y habló, realmente emocionada.

—Hija… ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado?— La mujer tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntar, estaba ansiosa por saber y se le notaba porque al hablar, su voz era entrecortada.

—No puedo hablar señora Weasley, pero quiero que sepa que nunca me olvido de todos vosotros—. La chica quería largarse a toda costa, no porque la presencia de la madre de Ron la incomodara, sino porque si permanecía mucho tiempo allí sabía que esa mujer iba a convencerla para que no se alejara de ellos nunca más. Y ahora tenía algo que averiguar.

Se abrazaron por un momento, y enseguida Hermione se alejó todo lo deprisa que pudo, ante la atónita mirada de la señora Weasley, para quien todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Hermione avanzó, esquivando a la gente, y luchando por no girarse y volver por donde había venido. Volvió la cabeza en un arrebato pero la mujer ya no estaba, así que retomó su camino de nuevo, pero al hacerlo se topó de bruces con una pareja que no pasaba desapercibida: tenían un aspecto tal que bien podían pasar por hermanos.

—Granger —Lucius Malfoy se la quedó mirando altivo, y el desprecio que sentía por la joven se reflejaba en sus ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Podría preguntar lo mismo, señor Malfoy, pero como no me interesa no voy a hacerlo— Sonrió con sorna, ante la cara de impotencia de Lucius. Su esposa lo tranquilizó agarrándolo del brazo—. Si me disculpan…

Estaba siendo una tarde de encuentros fugaces e inesperados, tan inesperados que Hermione aún no asimilaba que se hubiera encontrado con la señora Weasley. Sabía que se exponía a ello, y más si se acercaba al escaparate de Sortilegios Weasley, donde la mujer seguramente estaría cada poco. No había sido una buena idea hacerlo, y todo porque seguro que después de aquello, la noticia de que Hermione seguía viva correría como la pólvora, cosa que no quería que se supiese.

Una vez en la acera de enfrente, lo mejor iba a ser volver a casa, al menos así no se expondría a ser

reconocida por alguien más. Sin embargo, cuando caminaba hacia la salida, sintió cómo una marabunta de gente no la dejaba salir y la empujaba hacia el otro callejón tan oscuro y tétrico, como si estuviera siendo manejada cual marioneta. Se mordió el labio con fuerza e intentó apartar de su lado a los que transitaban por el suelo empedrado, pero fue inútil.

Desde su posición escuchó una risa familiar, una carcajada desquiciada que sólo podía ser de Bellatrix. ¿Estaría ocupada ayudando a su querido sobrino a arreglar el dichoso armario para así cometer un crimen que Hermione no podía evitar? Así lo creía y se le revolvieron las tripas, pero continuó caminando hacia la oscuridad de la calle. Entre las sensaciones que le inspiraba el callejón Knocturn no se encontraba el sosiego. El aire estaba tan viciado que le costaba respirar por entre aquellas paredes tan juntas, y las personas que vagabundeaban por allí, sentadas en cada recodo, la contemplaban con gran interés. Sin embargo, avanzó con decisión sin perder de vista cada detalle de su entorno.

Hermione no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, solamente pensaba en liberar su mente de todo lo que la abrumaba y de los sucesos que habían acontecido en aquel día, aunque difícilmente iba a poder hacerlo si aquella mujer se encontraba allí. Tenía hambre, y a medida que caminaba el ambiente era cada vez más incómodo. Dejó de oír la risa contundente, pero una mujer cubierta con una andrajosa capa la seguía sin disimulo y Hermione comenzaba a estar asustada, a pesar de que se estaba acostumbrando a lidiar con gente peligrosa.

La chica miró de reojo a aquella mujer, que parecía no querer quitarle el ojo de encima, e introdujo su mano derecha en su túnica, asió fuertemente su varita y, con un movimiento limpio y rápido, la sacó profiriendo un hechizo que por desgracia no dio a su objetivo. Hermione se escondió tras la esquina de Borgin y Burkes mientras la mujer, cuya capa se había caído dejando ver su desencajado rostro, no cejaba en su empeño de matar a la chica, pues de su boca no salía más que la maldición asesina una y otra vez, que por suerte rebotaba en las paredes del callejón.

Fue algo visto y no visto.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, sucia? ¿No ves que estás interrumpiendo nuestro trabajo?— Su voz dejaba ver a una desquiciada Bellatrix.

—¡Si me matas no podré marcharme!— Hermione había dicho aquello más por hacer que aquella loca entendiera la lógica, más que por hacer un chiste de todo eso.

Sin embargo, lejos de responder, Bellatrix profirió una de sus sonoras risotadas, mientras se apoyaba en una pared y se agarraba el abdomen, lo que evidenciaba que todo aquello le resultaba más que divertido. Hermione ya no sabía qué hacer para que esa arpía la dejara tranquila, pues siempre aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para humillarla, y ya de paso, acabar con ella.

Dado que había perdido la confianza de Voldemort, ahora Hermione no era su protegida, de modo que Bellatrix podía regocijarse mientras hacía todo lo posible por hacer de su vida un infierno. Decidió, tras varios minutos oyendo nada más que las carcajadas de aquella loca, desaparecerse; pero algo mejor se le ocurrió:

- Quizá… ¡quizá pueda ayudaros con el armario! –Lo dijo sin reflexionar demasiado las consecuencias de lo que acababa de decir.

Bellatrix se mostró dubitativa unos segundos, pero finalmente accedió y asintió, y eso sólo quería decir que necesitaban ayuda desesperadamente, aunque fuera de una sangre sucia. Hermione reapareció saliendo de detrás de la pared, con las manos en alto para que la mujer viera que no tenía intenciones ocultas, pero Bellatrix ya no se fijaba en ella sino en que la marca comenzaba a dolerle y se movía; Hermione no se había percatado de que la suya también se contorsionaba en su antebrazo.

—Te has librado, sucia —. Sonrió con malicia y se desapareció, al igual que los mortífagos que se hallaban dentro de la tienda.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, Hermione no había comido nada desde por la mañana y para colmo, el Señor Tenebroso la reclamaba de nuevo; pero era la oportunidad que buscaba para comprobar si su intuición iba por buen camino, así que se despareció y al instante aterrizó, tras dar unas cuantas vueltas que consiguieron revolverle el estómago como nunca, ante la mansión de los Malfoy. Aquella casa parecía más bien un palacio, al menos por fuera, y Hermione estaba segura de que también por dentro, pues los Malfoy no iban a perder la oportunidad de ostentar más que nadie.

Caminó hacia la verja que protegía la mansión, la cual se abrió a su paso, y contempló los cuidados jardines que flanqueaban aquellas paredes. Entró con sumo cuidado y comprobó que no estaba errada en sus pensamientos: una larga mesa de madera se hallaba colocada en medio de una sala enorme, iluminada por unos cuantos candelabros que teñían la estancia de tonos lúgubres, y en ella ya estaban sentados gran parte de sus compañeros. Voldemort la vio entrar y la invitó a sentarse con un gesto de la mano, que Hermione supo agradecer inclinando la cabeza.

Cuando llegó el resto de la comitiva, el Señor Tenebroso se dispuso a lanzar su acostumbrada perorata:

—Como bien sabéis, por motivos de seguridad hemos tenido que trasladarnos a la mansión de nuestro amigo Lucius, que tan amablemente nos la ha ofrecido—. Lucius ni siquiera lo miraba y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba muy demacrado, al igual que su esposa y su hijo Draco.

Voldemort continúo hablando largo rato, pero Hermione no lo escuchaba: estaba demasiado concentrada intentando escuchar cualquier ruido que le indicara que allí podría encontrarse Barty, por pequeño que fuera. Sin embargo, era imposible oír nada, así que intentó prestar atención a lo que Voldemort decía, la reunión terminó, otra de esas reuniones tan insulsas e inútiles que Hermione se preguntaba si realmente Voldemort sabía lo que estaba haciendo, la chica se dispuso a salir con todos los demás. Pero no iba a abandonar la mansión, no de momento al menos: asegurándose de que nadie la veía, se alejó todo lo posible de sus compañeros y se internó en otra sala, otra de las enormes estancias de aquella increíble vivienda. Barty debía de estar en algún sótano o bodega, no iban a dejarlo al descubierto para que nadie lo viera, así que corrió mirando en derredor y entrando y saliendo constantemente de las habitaciones; pero dio tantas vueltas que temió haberse perdido.

El miedo a ser descubierta era cada vez mayor, pero Hermione no cejó en su empeño y siguió buscando, aunque ya llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo. Sin embargo, cuando ya empezaba a desesperarse, un grito casi agónico proveniente de la sala en la que había entrado la llenó de esperanza y de temor.


	22. Encerrado

Os ruego, perdonéis el retraso en la actualización, pero a partir de ahora no sé con qué frecuencia podré subir capítulos, ya que tengo exámenes en los próximos dos meses. Gracias a los que seguís leyendo.

* * *

Tragó saliva y aguzó el oído mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora; el ruido provenía de la izquierda de la sala, donde había unas escaleras tapadas por una pequeña tapia. Hermione se acercó sigilosa sin dejar de mirar en derredor, y cuando descubrió los escalones de piedra casi de la un vuelco el estómago: la escalinata conducía a lo que parecía una bodega o incluso, se atrevió a pensar, una celda.

Bajó a toda prisa, impaciente por ver si Barty se encontraba allí y rogando porque no tuviera que sacar sus restos sin vida. Pero cuando hubo bajado se percató de que Barty no estaba solo: un par de siervos de Voldemort estaban de pie frente a la celda, bien apostados para asegurarse de que no iría a ninguna parte y Hermione tuvo que esconderse tras una columna de piedra. Era el momento perfecto para comprobar si era capaz de hacer los hechizos no verbales que tanto había estado ensayando, así que pronunció mentalmente "Desmaius", y para su alivio los dos hombres cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo.

La chica salió de detrás de la columna y se acercó con sigilo a la celda de Barty esquivando los cuerpos inertes de aquellos hombres. Agarró los barrotes de la puerta e intentó divisar el interior, pero la sala estaba demasiado oscura para ver nada, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Barty? Barty, ¿estás ahí? —. No obtuvo respuesta, solo jadeos desesperados, y la chica se alteró aún más.

Tenía que actuar, así que decidió abrir la puerta de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, el hechizo no funcionó como ella esperaba, pero en el fondo sabía que no se lo iban a poner tan fácil, así que se echó hacia atrás y un haz de luz amarilla salió de la punta de su varita haciendo que la cerradura se derritiera. No había estado estudiándose los libros de sexto curso para nada.

Empujó la puerta y ésta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido de bisagras. Sacó su varita con manos temblorosas y la alzó.

—¡Lumos! — Pronunció en voz baja.

La estancia se iluminó dejando ver el horror que allí moraba, que se reflejó en el rostro de Hermione: cada recodo de aquel lugar parecía no haber sido limpiado en siglos, pues el polvo se adueñaba de cada rincón y las ratas pululaban por la sala a sus anchas. Estaba dividida en varios compartimentos cerrados con rejas, y en dos de ellos se proyectaba una sombra hacia el exterior gracias a la tenue luz de la varita de Hermione.

La chica se acercó sigilosamente a una de las celdas, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Barty sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza ladeada y claros síntomas de deshidratación. Rápidamente utilizó el mismo hechizo que antes para abrir la puerta, pues no le iba a ser tan fácil sacar a Barty de allí, y cuando lo hubo hecho entró precipitadamente y se arrodilló ante él. Le tocó la cara ennegrecida y el pelo sucio, y Barty abrió a duras penas los ojos; estaba muy desmejorado.

—¿Her…? ¿Hermione? — Logró decir con voz clara.

—Oh, Barty —a la chica le temblaba el labio inferior, estaba visiblemente emocionada por haber dado con él—, estás vivo. Tengo que sacarte de aquí…

Hermione se dispuso a darse la vuelta para comprobar que no había nadie cerca, pero el joven en lo que parecía una increíble recuperación, la agarró del brazo e impidió que se levantara.

—Vete —. Se limitó a decir. Hasta cuando se encontraba en apuros no dejaba de lado aquél misticismo que lo caracterizaba, y eso sacó a Hermione de sus casillas. Se miraron a los ojos como solían hacer antes, y ella intentó disuadirlo de que era mejor marcharse de allí.

—Por favor, tienes que venir conmigo Barty, ¡no puedes permanecer aquí más tiempo! —Dijo en voz baja para que nadie la oyera. Bastantes problemas tenía ya.

—¿Crees que aunque salgamos de aquí podremos vivir en paz? Porque yo no lo creo —. Barty hablaba pausadamente, todo lo rápido que sus pocas fuerzas le permitían e intentando mantener en alto la mirada, lo que le costaba horrores. Hermione comprobó que su boca estaba seca, así que colocó en ella su varita.

—_¡Aguamenti!_ —Susurró, y al momento un chorro de agua pura llenaba la boca de Barty, quien bebió largo rato con ansia.

Cuando hubo bebido Hermione prosiguió intentando convencerlo, pero era más terco que una mula así que decidió actuar con las únicas armas que le quedaban. Barty siempre se había caracterizado por su testarudez, pero esa noche iba a irse con ella, al precio que fuera.

—Barty, necesito que vengas conmigo, te necesito. Porque… —se tocó el vientre y tragó saliva, nerviosa—, porque pronto tendremos una boca que alimentar. ¿Cómo crees que voy a cuidar yo sola de él? Esta criatura necesita un padre, te necesita, y yo también.

El rostro de Barty se tornó en una mueca de pánico, como si la idea de tener un hijo fuese de lo más aterradora. Y quizá en esas circunstancias lo era.

—Hermione — murmuró Barty con sus negros ojos puestos en el vientre de la chica—, ¿crees sensato traer al mundo a un bebé ahora? ¿No ves el peligro al que lo vamos a exponer?

Hermione sabía que estaba en lo cierto: un hijo en ese mundo dominado por el terror, y criado en la oscuridad que giraba en torno al Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo, la muchacha insistió y, tirando de él, consiguió ponerlo de pie y salir a duras penas de aquella celda mientras él se apoyaba en su hombro y la hacía caminar con dificultad. Tenía que subir la escalera para que pudieran desaparecerse, así que agarrando a Barty tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas y poco a poco fueron subiendo peldaño a peldaño, hasta que la luz que iluminaba la gran sala les dio en la cara.

Se dejaron caer en el frío suelo, ambos agotados, Hermione por cargar con Barty y éste porque además de deshidratado era evidente su estado de desnutrición. La chica lo contempló un momento y deseó la muerte a todos cuantos le habían hecho daño a Barty, empezando por el Señor Tenebroso, ese que seguramente ya supiera que estaban intentando huir. De repente oyó voces, voces que se aproximaban y cada vez se oían más cercanas, y eso fue suficiente para desaparecerse; agarró a Barty y se disiparon a la vez que un grupo de mortífagos abrían la puerta de la sala y decenas de haces de luces se entrecruzaban y rompían las grandes cristaleras de vidrio de la estancia.

Los dos cayeron boca abajo en el fresco y húmedo césped de su casita y Hermione respiró hondo, aliviada. Se incorporó para mirar a Barty, quien apenas pudo corresponder a esa mirada, pues en cuanto levantó el rostro pareció desmayarse. La chica lo agarró rápidamente y más a duras penas que antes, y lo llevó dentro. Abrió la puerta con una mano y con la otra tiró de él hasta dejarlo en el hall, y allí pudo realizar todos los hechizos defensivos que se le ocurrieron, pero bien sabía que no tardarían en buscarlos allí.

Corrió hacia el baño a por el bote de alcohol y se lo puso a Barty en la nariz. En cuestión de segundos pareció reaccionar, y Hermione dio gracias al mundo muggle por haberle enseñado cosas tan útiles. El joven se fue incorporando y se puso la mano en la cabeza, pues estaba bastante aturdido; se miraron fijamente después de tanto tiempo y la chica sonrió, mientras Barty entrecerraba los ojos y comenzaba a hablar a duras penas.

—Hermione… vete… tienes… —Barty no paraba de balbucear y su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —La chica se asustó aún más y apenas lograba entender las palabras del joven.

—Vienen… vete… —Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la agarró de los brazos y la puso frente a sí— ¡Vete ya!

Hermione estaba confusa; ¿acaso no pensaba irse con ella?

—Nos vamos los dos ahora mismo —. Ella insistió y lo agarró de nuevo para levantarlo del suelo del hall, pero él se resistió.

—No puedo Hermione. Es a mí a quien quieren, y si voy contigo estarás constantemente en peligro. ¿Es que no lo ves? Y… —Barty parecía realmente aturdido, como si acabara de recordar algo importante-, además, ¿acaso has olvidado que hiciste un juramento?

Tantas cosas le habían pasado que había olvidado que una vez hizo un juramento inquebrantable, y que su incumplimiento conllevaba la muerte de quien no lo llevaba a cabo. Tragó saliva; quizá si solamente huían sin hacer nada que pudiera levantar la ira de Voldemort…

—He estado constantemente en peligro desde el día en que te conocí, ¡y creo que puedo con esto! No me prives de estar contigo, Barty —. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que brotaran sus lágrimas.

Barty miró el cielo nocturno con aprensión, y Hermione pudo adivinar por su expresión que, como ella, sabía que si querían marcharse les quedaba poco tiempo

—Pero Hermione… el juramento…nuestro hijo…

Las palabras salían a borbotones de la boca de Barty, y la chica intentó calmarlo. Pero no había calma posible y ella bien lo sabía: no podía arriesgarse a que el juramento se rompiera y su vida, al igual que la de su hijo, quedaran segadas. De repente se le ocurrió algo; llevaba tiempo pensando en sus amigos, en cómo les iría todo, y encontró la solución a todos los problemas en cuestión de segundos.

—Necesito comprobar que Harry y Ron están bien —dijo de pronto—. Quiero volver a Hogwarts, Barty.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás en tus cabales? —Barty estaba absolutamente pasmado, pues su cambio de tema había sido demasiado repentino— ¿Acaso no sabes que eso es imposible? Y además, estamos hablando de otra cosa…

—Estamos hablando de todo —. Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos y él estaba cada vez más confuso.

—¿De qué estás hablando, por Merlín?


	23. El hijo de otro

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya terminé mis exámenes y estoy de vuelta por estos lares. Actualizo de nuevo para que los que sigáis teniendo interés y no os hayáis olvidado de la historia, la continuéis (ya queda poco para el final... :D).

Espero que os guste. ¡Muchos besos!

* * *

—Hablo de que puede que haya una solución a todos nuestros problemas. Si sigo rindiendo pleitesía al Señor Tenebroso podemos estar seguros de que nuestro hijo estará a salvo, y ya que la huída es imposible es lo único que se me ocurre —Barty asintió, pues era lo más razonable, y Hermione prosiguió—. Pero hay una posibilidad de que podamos entrar en Hogwarts.

Barty seguía atónito por la llegada de tanta información.

—Tenemos que ganarnos a Draco, convencerlo de que puedo ayudarle a arreglar el armario y, si es listo, aceptará mi ayuda. No creo que lleve muy bien la misión que el Señor Tenebroso le ha encomendado.

Hermione sabía que aquello era arriesgado, lo más arriesgado que había hecho jamás, pero si comprobaban que todo seguía en orden en el colegio, salvando el hecho de los planes contra Dumbledore, se daría por satisfecha. Y bien sabía cómo podían entrar, de hecho era la única manera posible.

Barty no dijo nada, se quedó un momento mirando al suelo, pensativo. Hermione tenía esperanzas de que accediera a ayudarla, pero sabía que se había topado con un hombre muy testarudo y sobre todo, muy fiel a sus principios, los cuales no conllevaban llevar la contraria al Señor Tenebroso, aunque creía que ya lo había hecho.

—¿Y bien? —La chica no podía esperar más, estaba impaciente.

—Es una buena idea Hermione… pero ¿acaso sabes arreglar el armario?

Hermione no había reparado en eso, pero intentó parecer segura y aparentar que tenía la situación controlada, aunque estuviera lejos de ello.

—Creo que sé cómo hacerlo —. Respondió. Esto no era cierto del todo, pues aunque había pensado la forma de solucionar el problema y, de hecho, creía haberla encontrado, no sabía si funcionaría.

Se hizo el silencio; era demasiada información que asimilar, y lo más importante en aquel momento era que los mortífagos los buscaban sin descanso. De hecho, Hermione miró por la ventana y vio cómo tres estelas negras que se movían a gran velocidad se dirigían a la pequeña casita, y agarró el brazo de Barty, aterrada. Ni siquiera habían pensado en qué decir, cómo justificar su huída de la Mansión, pero esperaba que su nueva condición le ayudara, aunque utilizar a su bebé fuera caer muy bajo.

Ayudó a Barty a levantarse del frío suelo del hall y ambos caminaron sin dejar de mirar la puerta, despacio, hacia el salón. Sacaron sus varitas y se escondieron tras la pared, sosteniendo firmemente sus varitas; Hermione la agarraba con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a clavársele en la palma de la mano. De repente, un haz de luz proveniente de fuera se reflejó dentro de la casa y, acto seguido, la puerta principal se vino abajo.

El corazón de Hermione latía violentamente, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Barty la agarraba fuertemente de la mano y tiraba de ella para sacarla de detrás de la pared y que todos los vieran. La socarrona voz de Bellatrix resonó en la estancia.

—Vaya, vaya… la pareja de enamorados está aquí—. Se burló riéndose alocadamente.

—Habéis venido a por nosotros, pues aquí estamos—. Barty se puso delante de Hermione, protegiéndola. La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza y se sostuvo el vientre: no quería morir, pero no por ella, sino por ese hijo que aún no conocía.

—Efectivamente, Barty, hemos venido a por vosotros, pero no vamos a mataros. El Señor Tenebroso os quiere vivos—. Rodolphus habló sin quitarle el ojo a Hermione, percatándose de lo que le podía estar pasando, y no fue el único que se dio cuenta.

—¿No me digas que esperas un hijo? —Bellatrix rió aún más alto que antes, y a la carcajada se le unieron el resto de mortífagos—. Quizás esto cambia las cosas… veremos qué dice mi señor.

¿Eso cambia las cosas? ¿Acaso la iba a dejar vivir por estar embarazada? Lo dudaba, salvo… salvo que quisiera a su vástago para fines poco ortodoxos, lo que era más que probable. Yaxley agarró a Barty y Bellatrix a Hermione, sin ningún tipo de cuidado a pesar de que sabía de su estado, y se desaparecieron dejando la casita desierta.

Mientras daban vueltas en un bucle que parecía no tener fin, Hermione se sintió indispuesta, seguramente por una mezcla entre el mareo del trayecto y por el propio embarazo, por eso una vez que cayeron a la suave hierba, no pudo contener las náuseas y vomitó. Se limpió la boca con un pañuelo que llevaba mientras Bellatrix la miraba con repulsión y la volvía a agarrar del brazo, y comenzaron a caminar.

Hermione intentaba no perder de vista a Barty, pues Yaxley casi lo llevaba arrastrando debido a que apenas podía tenerse en pie. A medida que se acercaban a la mansión de los Malfoy podía distinguir con mayor precisión a una figura que se hallaba frente a la casa, caminando de un lado para otro visiblemente inquieto, y las entrañas se le revolvieron cuando reconoció a Snape. Al llegar a su altura, Snape la miró por entre su lacio cabello negro, y sus ojos oscuros parecieron chispear de rabia.

—Ya me ocupo yo, Bellatrix —. Le dijo mientras agarraba a Hermione del otro brazo. Bellatrix se encogió de hombros y entró en la mansión, mientras Yaxley entraba con Barty y Rodolphus hacía lo propio.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Granger? —Le espetó a la chica, quien no se esperaba tal recibimiento, pero supo responder como de costumbre.

—El qué, ¿salvar a quien amo? ¿No lo habría hecho usted, profesor?

Ante aquella pregunta Snape pareció palidecer, si es que eso era posible, pero se mantuvo imperturbable.

—No estamos aquí para ver si yo haría tal o cual cosa. Has tenido suerte de no haber roto el juramento, si no, tu destino habría sido pudrirte.

—Pensé en fugarme con Barty, pero luego recordé lo del juramento y además, tengo algo más por lo que luchar —. No sabía por qué le estaba contando eso a Snape, pero sentía que era una especie de confidente y, de hecho, la única persona a la que creía conocer de verdad entre aquellos mortífagos.

Snape suspiró.

—Vamos dentro, nos espera.

Y sin decir nada más entraron. La condujo sin soltarla escaleras arriba; entre ellos había un tenso silencio solo roto por el crujir de los escalones, de una madera tan vetusta que bien se podían haber resquebajado a su paso. Al llegar arriba, una luz tenue provenía de una sala que se encontraba a su derecha, desprendiendo un leve fulgor que apenas iluminaba el resto de la casa, pero aun así pudo observar a medida que se acercaban cómo Barty se hallaba de pie, flanqueado por dos mortífagos, luchando por mantenerse en esa postura, y a los demás sentados en aquella gran mesa de madera pulida.

Snape y Hermione se colocaron a su lado; la chica estaba tan preocupada por Barty que solamente le prestaba atención a él, sin darse cuenta de que el Señor Tenebroso se hallaba casi a su lado, quien parecía estar más disgustado que nunca.

—¿Acaso os dais cuenta de la magnitud de vuestros actos? — La voz potente de Voldemort la sobresaltó, y por primera vez desde que entrara en a estancia lo miró: estaba inquieto, nervioso se atrevería a decir.

—Mi señor, le ruego que nos perdone —. Barty se dejó caer en el suelo y se arrodilló, y quizás lo hiciera en parte porque ya no podía tenerse en pie.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas van ya? ¿Cuántas veces te he dejado vivir, Barty? Y me lo agradeces así… pero no es todo culpa tuya —. Miró a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados, dispuesto a ensañarse con ella, y ella instintivamente se tocó de nuevo el vientre mientras intentaba calmarse.

—Mi señor, no le hagáis nada, os lo ruego. Ella… ella… —. Hermione sabía lo que quería decir, pero las palabras no terminaban por salir de sus labios.

—Está embarazada, mi señor —. Dijo de repente Bellatrix al tiempo que hacía una pronunciada reverencia.

—Vaya, veo que no perdéis el tiempo —Afirmó severamente—. Quizás deberíais haber empleado ese tiempo en servirme como es debido.

El silencio fue atroz, tan absoluto que se podían oír las respiraciones agitadas de todos, y para sorpresa de Hermione quien más nervioso parecía era, de nuevo, Lucius. Hermione tenía que solucionar la situación, pues por su causa estaban en esa situación y casi cometen el error de huir sin pensar en las consecuencias fatales de sus actos, así que se armó de valor y habló ante la sorpresa de todos.

—Mi señor —esas palabras le taladraron el corazón de nuevo—, no culpéis a Barty, sino a mí. Cometí el error de dudar por un momento y casi cometo el de romper nuestro pacto sin pensar en las fatales consecuencias que eso tendría para mi…y para mi hijo.

Voldemort la miró de hito en hito, seguramente pensando en los quebraderos de cabeza que le había dado desde que la conoció. Pero inesperadamente esbozó una sonrisa que solo podía esconder maldad.

—Bueno…—comenzó a decir mientras caminaba por la sala—, todos tenemos momentos de flaqueza, Granger, pero me alegro de que por fin entendieras cuál es tu sitio y sobre todo, cuál es tu misión. Es la última oportunidad que os doy, a ambos.

Hermione le hizo una reverencia mientras Barty pronunciaba aún más la suya, pues todavía permanecía en el suelo.

—Gracias, mi señor… gracias—. Hermione lo había conseguido: salvar a Barty y a su hijo, es lo único que quería. Apretó los puños con fuerza, llena de odio hacia sí misma.

—Sin embargo —dijo de repente Voldemort, y a la chica se le revolvieron las tripas—, no creas que no pediré algo a cambio por esta nueva confianza que deposito en ti.


	24. Odiosa vida

Sus peores temores se iban a hacer realidad: su hijo iba a pertenecer a Voldemort desde el momento en que naciera, lo iba a entrenar como si de su sabueso personal se tratara. Una náusea le sobrevino y se tapó la boca sin ningún disimulo, lo que provocó las siguientes palabras del Señor Tenebroso.

—A eso mismo me refería— murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella se aferró aun más a su vientre con las dos manos, como si intentara proteger a un bebé que aún no había nacido y al que ya le había arruinado la vida. Intentó persuadir a Voldemort de que no hiciera lo que pensaba, aunque ya sabía que la batalla estaba perdida de antemano.

—Mi señor, es mi hijo. ¿Quién mejor que su madre para cuidar de él?

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al…? —Preguntó Bellatrix realmente indignada. Pero no terminó la pregunta, pues Voldemort la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

—Lo sé, Granger. Nunca comprenderé lo que es el amor, ese sentimiento tan mundano que me pone enfermo…pero no voy a quitártelo; simplemente creo necesario que esté a mi servicio cuando crezca.

No quería, no quería en absoluto, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Había escogido una vida difícil y dura solamente por estar con Barty, y lo iba a llevar lo mejor posible, a pesar de que eso supusiera tener que dejar que su hijo se guiara por la senda del mal. No dijo nada, y Voldemort tomó su silencio como un acuerdo, pues satisfecho, se sentó en la mesa de madera. Hermione se quedó paralizada, de pie en la fría y enorme sala, siendo observada por todos los presentes, y sintió la mano de Snape que se aferraba a la suya y la conducía hacia uno de los asientos libres, entre él y Barty.

Si no estuviera segura de que su corazón latía, habría jurado estar muerta, pues el tiempo pareció detenerse en el maldito instante en que Voldemort reclamó al bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre. La chica pareció reaccionar, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar de soslayo a Barty, quien tenía la mirada perdida y la mirada más sombría que nunca.

Hermione apenas escuchaba lo que Voldemort estaba diciendo, pero por su tono pudo adivinar que se hallaba muy disgustado, no solo por la actitud que Barty y ella habían mostrado, sino porque Draco parecía no haber avanzado mucho con el armario; más bien nada. Y a juzgar por el semblante del muchacho, temía no poder hacerlo, así que sin saber por qué exactamente, se ofreció a ayudar a Draco; pareciera que le importaba bien poco el destino del mundo entero si el de su hijo estaba ya escrito.

—Mi señor —Hermione se levantó de su silla, lo que sobresaltó a Barty—. Creo que podría ayudar a Draco, si me lo permitís.

—Sé de buena tinta tus capacidades, Granger. Pero, ¿crees que serías capaz?

—Bueno, podría intentarlo.

Aquello le pareció una respuesta muy pobre incluso a ella, pero para su sorpresa Voldemort accedió, seguramente por desesperación que por otra cosa. Ese armario tenía que estar arreglado en unas semanas y Draco no había avanzado. El muchacho la miró y Hermione pudo adivinar el odio en su mirada, mitigado por el terror que le tenía a su señor, y la chica lo vio como una oportunidad para lograr lo que se proponía.

—A Draco no le vendría mal un poco más de ayuda —. Dijo sin mirarlo siquiera.

Hermione se sentó, y cuando Voldemort dio por terminada la reunión se sintió aliviada. Sin embargo, las piernas no le respondían, estaba totalmente paralizada y no era capaz de moverse. Barty se había levantado tan deprisa que a Hermione no le había dado tiempo a pedirle que la ayudara, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había desaparecido de la sala. Odiaba ese comportamiento que tenía a veces, pareciera como si estuviera buscando la mínima oportunidad para alejarse de ella, y eso le dolía, más aun ahora con lo que estaba por venir. Snape vio que no se encontraba bien y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Snape había sido su maestro y solo por eso le debía respeto, aunque hubieran tenido sus más y sus menos, y aunque no tuviera en demasiada estima a Harry.

Y era evidente que Snape pensaba lo mismo, porque se sorprendió al oír de labios de Hermione esa palabra. Sacudió la cabeza como restándole importancia al acto, y la acompañó mientras bajaban las escaleras. Cuando hubieron llegado al hall, Barty la esperaba con la mirada perdida, apoyado en una pared, y la chica se horrorizó cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía heridas que curarle, las provocadas por esos animales a quienes tenía que llamar compañeros.

Hermione se soltó de inmediato a Snape y, tras agradecerle su gesto, acudió hacia donde se hallaba Barty y lo sostuvo como pudo. Él se dejó caer sobre ella, agotado, y ambos salieron a duras penas de la mansión bajo la atenta mirada de Snape, que permaneció contemplando cómo se marchaban, pues seguramente ya había intervenido bastante. Una vez fuera, dio una bocanada de aire, ese aire invernal, húmedo y frío, y se sintió renovada; miró a Barty para comprobar que estaba bien y juntos se desaparecieron, a pesar de que cuando llegara a casa una carta del Ministerio estaría esperándola.

Aparecieron de nuevo en su casita, tan acogedora y alejada del bullicio de la ciudad y de la gente, y cuando se dirigían a la puerta, Barty todavía apoyado en Hermione, la carta del Ministerio hizo acto de aparición, pero ambos simplemente la ignoraron. La chica abrió la puerta y fue hasta el salón, donde sentó a Barty en su sillón favorito, para después ir rápidamente a por el botiquín y curarle las heridas.

Cogió un poco de algodón y lo impregnó de alcohol, y cuando lo puso sobre un corte extremadamente largo del brazo de Barty, este gimió. Hermione esperaba que se recuperara pronto, y qué mejor lugar que su casa, con ella y su futuro hijo, su familia en definitiva. Cuando lo hubo curado decidió dejarlo descansar un poco, pero él se negó.

—No quiero dormir, Hermione. Solo quiero estar aquí contigo, sin hacer nada—. La atrajo para sí y se sentó en su regazo.

Ella sonrió y de repente se acordó del regalo de Navidad que tenía preparado para él, aunque la fecha ya hubiera pasado; por eso se levantó a toda prisa y fue a la habitación a buscar la nota que un día Barty le había escrito. Se la entregó con manos temblorosas y él la leyó pausadamente; luego la miró fijamente y una sonrisa amplia que dejaba ver todos sus dientes le alegró un poco el rostro. Y es que está claro que los pequeños detalles son los que hacen la vida.

Los días pasaban y Hermione, lejos de sentirse embargada por la felicidad de traer un niño al mundo, cada vez estaba más apenada. Y Barty enseguida lo notó.

—Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? — Le preguntó un día que se había quedado atontada removiendo la sopa de la cazuela. La chica se sobresaltó, pues no esperaba que Barty entrase en la cocina y mucho menos sin hacer el menor ruido.

—Nada. Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza —. Respondió intentando zanjar el asunto. No le apetecía hablar de lo mucho que odiaba su vida en ese momento.

Parecía haber conseguido su propósito de no hablar más de ello, pero de repente Barty dijo algo que la dejó atónita por unos segundos.

—Lo siento. He sido un cobarde por no haberte defendido ante en Señor Tenebroso, por no haber defendido la vida de nuestro hijo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta aún con la cuchara con la que había estado removiendo, y negó con la cabeza.

—No te culpes. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho tú? Era imposible que algo así no ocurriera.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron ligeramente a la vez, sin duda, comprendiendo que lo único que podían hacer era cuidarse el uno al otro hasta que naciera su hijo, y entonces cuidarían de él lo mejor posible en aquel mundo lleno de tinieblas. Cada vez que lo pensaba, a Hermione se le revolvía el estómago y el humor le cambiaba tan radicalmente que a veces no podía controlarse, aunque quizás tuviera algo que ver el embarazo. Estaba ya casi de cinco meses y empezaba a notársele bastante lo que sería una tremenda barriga, y sin embargo no tenía el más mínimo miedo de lo que pasara cuando diera a luz, simplemente era algo hermoso que toda mujer debería experimentar, a pesar de que apenas estaba dejando de ser una niña.

Durante los meses anteriores, Hermione había estado investigando la manera de arreglar el armario; había mirado en los libros que tantas veces había leído ya por si se le había escapado algo, y en otros que pudo adquirir en bibliotecas de magia. Se le ocurrían varias opciones que tenía que contrastar con Draco la próxima vez que acordaran verse, y en ese momento Hermione intentaría convencerlo de que hiciera algo por ella. Tras la reunión en la que Voldemort había revelado a Hermione sus intenciones para con su hijo, ella y el muchacho habían decidido trabajar juntos con empeño, pero por el momento nada tenían.

Toda aquella situación la abrumaba, sentía sus nervios corretear por su cuerpo todo el tiempo y se encontraba incómoda con el solo hecho de pensar en lo que tendría que lograr. Por ello, se lanzó a los brazos de Barty cuando él se disponía a darse la vuelta para regresar al comedor, y él le devolvió el abrazo, cálido como hacía tiempo que no se habían dado uno así.

—Aunque debamos lealtad al Señor Tenebroso, prométeme que defenderás a nuestro hijo por encima de todo —. Hermione necesitaba saber que Barty estaría ahí para lo que fuera preciso, y más si se trataba de su prole.

Barty la apartó de sí y le sostuvo la cara con sus manos.

—Con mi vida si fuera necesario.


	25. Encuentro con Draco

Enero llegaba a su fin, al igual que las vacaciones navideñas, por lo que era menester que hablara con Draco antes de que volviera a Hogwarts. Miró su reloj y comprobó que la hora se acercaba, así que se levantó intentando no despertar a Barty, cosa que consiguió, pues tenía un sueño muy profundo.

Hoy era el día: iba a intentar hablar con Draco y convencerlo a toda cosa de que le hiciera ese favor, y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Había estado dándole vueltas largo rato antes de dormirse al asunto, y a qué argumentos iba a esgrimir para que el chico diera su brazo a torcer, cosa muy difícil en Draco, pero además estaba la terrible pega de que ellos nunca se habían llevado bien: para él, ella era una sangre sucia impura, y eso no era tolerable. Sin embargo, había que intentarlo.

Se vistió torpemente, pues su incipiente barriga le obligaba a hacer movimientos torpes y poco elegantes, y salió de la habitación con sigilo. Se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, aunque no tenía hambre, pero tenía que comer para dos así que no se lo pensó demasiado: comió un par de piezas de fruta y una tostada, y decidió que así el bebé tendría para un rato. Se puso su abrigo asegurándose de que llevaba la varita en su bolsillo interno, siempre a buen recaudo, cogió unos libros que tenía preparados y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

Habían quedado en el callejón Knocturn, en el propio Borgin & Burkes, al ser el lugar donde se situaba el armario de entrada. Barty había insistido varias veces en que la acompañaría, asegurando que en su estado no era bueno que saliera sola de casa por si algo le ocurría, pero ella le había persuadido enseguida; aunque agradecía la preocupación de Barty, prefería lidiar con la situación y con Draco ella sola. Aferró a su pecho fuertemente los libros y, cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu de un tiesto próximo a la chimenea, pronunció las palabras, y acto seguido caía suavemente en la chimenea de Borgin y Burkes dejando tras de sí un tenue fuego verde.

Nunca había estado en aquel lugar, aunque lo había visto desde fuera: el polvo reinaba en las estanterías, pobladas de tarros cuyo interior provocaba escalofríos. Sintió unas náuseas terribles, y no precisamente por su embarazo, pero consiguió contenerlas tapándose la boca. Tan pasmada le había dejado la estancia que no había reparado en que justo a su derecha se hallaba el desvencijado armario evanescente. Se acercó a él con sigilo sin dejar de contemplar cada recodo de aquel sitio y se quedó fascinada con el simple hecho de pensar que un armario podría hacer tantas cosas, independientemente de lo buenas o malas que estas fueran.

Estaba observando el mueble detenidamente cuando oyó que la puerta de la tienda se abría: Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia. Hermione se giró y pudo comprobar que estaba más pálido que nunca y visiblemente cansado y muy demacrado; hubiera jurado que tenía al menos diez años más.

—Hola, Granger —. La chica se percató de que la miraba de hito en hito, pero sobre todo su mirada se posaba en la barriga que se le notaba ya bastante.

—Hola, Draco —. Era necesario intentar infundirle al chico confianza, para lo cual Hermione iba a llamarlo por su nombre en lugar de por su apellido, como siempre había hecho. Pero Draco no parecía notarlo.

—Es… raro verte así —. Dijo señalando otra vez la tripa de la chica, quien se sorprendió de oír aquellas palabras de su boca.

—Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes que ver, ¿no? —Evadió el tema enseguida, pues el tiempo era oro. El chico asintió mientras tragaba saliva y se acercó a Hermione; ambos se quedaron mirando un momento el armario hasta que la chica habló.

—He traído unos cuantos libros para ver si podemos arreglar esto.

Y enseguida comenzó a abrir libros a toda velocidad ante la cara perpleja del joven. Juntos probaron algunos hechizos, primero lo hacía uno y luego el otro, pero no consiguieron nada. La chica se sentó en una silla cercana, pues las piernas empezaban a dolerle, cuando se le ocurrió algo que podría funcionar y que, sin duda, había visto en una de sus incursiones a la biblioteca. Agradeció tener esa inquietud y ganas de aprender magia avanzada. Levantó la varita y pronunció el hechizo, y Draco se apartó instintivamente cuando un haz de luz blanca salió de la punta.

—¿Ya está? —El chico no se creía que hubiera sido tan fácil, al menos para Hermione, dado que él no había conseguido dar con la solución al problema.

—Bueno, tengo bastante buena memoria —. Dijo sonriendo, esperando que Draco hiciera lo mismo, pero se limitó a mirar al armario- Bueno, y el hechizo para llegar hasta el otro armario es…

—Ya lo sé; Montague me lo dijo: _Armonia Nectere Pasus —. _Recitó con parsimonia.

—Exacto — Se limitó a decir Hermione. Ya estaba arreglado, lo más fácil lo habían conseguido, pero ahora quedaba lo más complicado: intentar convencer a Draco de que vigilara a Harry y Ron. Haciendo eso no estaba desobedeciendo a su señor, a quien no iba a traicionar, pues solamente le interesaba saber que sus amigos estaban bien, y eso en medida alguna iba a perjudicarlo. Al menos eso creía.

—Bueno, creo que me voy ya… — Draco se disponía a salir de la tienda, pero Hermione lo agarró del brazo. El chico se giró para mirarla.

—Draco, espera por favor. Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mía? ¿Por qué si puede saberse? — No había perdido ni un ápice de su sangre fría y su desconsideración, por algo era un Malfoy, pero en sus palabras había un deje de curiosidad por lo que Hermione tuviera que decirle.

—Ahora que he arreglado el armario, me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí—. Estaba yendo al grano tan rápidamente que el chico comenzaba a asustarse. Levantó una ceja y Hermione continuó— Quiero que vigiles a Harry y Ron y que me digas como están.

—No sé, Granger…— Draco dudaba, y no sin razón: ya tenía bastante con vigilar a Dumbledore, ella bien lo sabía, pero necesitaba que le hiciera el favor.

- —Harry y Ron… pero te ruego que, si les pasa algo, los ayudes en lo que puedas—. Volvió a sujetarse instintivamente la barriga y Draco, al ver el gesto, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes; sin duda la situación era cuanto menos sorprendente. Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

—Parece mentira que hayas olvidado la posición que ocupamos cada uno en este juego, Granger. ¿Ayudar a Potter y a Weasley? Ni en un millón de años.

El semblante de la chica se ensombreció, y una mezcla de desazón e impotencia se apoderó de ella. En el fondo sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo a Draco era más de lo que él podría soportar, pero tenía que intentarlo. Aunque quizá intentarlo fuera el primer paso hacia el fracaso. Hermione asintió, apesadumbrada, y miró al suelo largo rato, durante el cual, se produjo un prolongado silencio que fue roto por la voz rasposa de Draco.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo con Barty, Granger?— Sorprendentemente, la voz de Draco no denotaba en absoluto burla o chanza, sino todo lo contrario. Pareciera que de repente se había vuelto protector.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Al hecho de tener un hijo?— No concebía que alguien pudiera pensar que tener un hijo era una mala idea, a pesar de que aquellas no eran las mejores circunstancias para ello.

—No es solo eso. Es que…—calló un instante, buscando las palabras adecuadas— todo ha pasado muy deprisa… y mírate: no eres ni un poco de lo que fuiste en un tiempo.

—Creo que podría decir lo mismo de ti, Draco—. Aquella conversación empezaba a tornarse en discusión, y Hermione temía que Draco cambiara de opinión.

—Tienes toda la razón-. El rostro del chico se ensombreció como nunca lo había hecho, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Hermione sintió terror por lo que pudiera pasarle, pues Draco apretó los puños y la tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo.

En ese momento, Lucius Malfoy entró en la tienda acompañado de Borgin, y cuando tocó el hombro de su hijo, este pareció serenarse.

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco?— Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Al igual que su hijo, reparó en su embarazo y respiró hondo- Granger…

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y de repugnancia, mueca que le devolvió Hermione; si había alguien que no la intimidaba en absoluto, ese era Lucius Malfoy. Mantuvieron una tensa batalla de miradas que fue interrumpida por alguien a quien la chica odiaba con todas sus fuerzas: Bellatrix apareció detrás de Lucius y, súbitamente, saltó hacia la chica apuntando con su varita hacia su barriga. Rodolphus permanecía detrás de ella, como escondido; pareciera que no quería verse envuelto en aquel asunto.

—Si mi señor no quisiera a este despojo, te liquidaría aquí mismo—. Su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas: el odio que le profesaba a la chica era profundo. Hermione solo deseaba salir de allí, pues no quería exponer más su vida como no había parado de hacerlo desde el día en que se fugó con Barty. Miró con rabia a Bellatrix, quien no paraba de reírse y, rauda, se dio la vuelta para meterse en la chimenea; cogió un puñado de polvos flu y desapareció de la vista de aquellos que no dejaban de murmurar.

El día había sido apenas productivo, pues no había conseguido su objetivo, y además, no dejaba de ser menospreciada por todos a su alrededor; aunque no se podía esperar menos de aquella gente, tan empeñada en rendir culto al Señor Tenebroso que llegaba a ser enfermizo. Necesitaba estar lejos de todo eso por un tiempo para descansar y, por qué no decirlo, para prepararse para lo peor.


	26. El bebé viene en camino

El embarazo de Hermione avanzaba sin descanso, y cada vez que se miraba al espejo se veía más horrible, a pesar de que Barty le dijera lo contrario. Tobillos hinchados, cara más redonda y, sin duda, había engordado mucho. Pero no era su aspecto físico lo que menos le gustaba: Barty llevaba semanas distante, más frío que de costumbre, y él no había querido referirle sus pensamientos por más que ella había insistido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le había preguntado ella una mañana en la que se había levantado y no lo había encontrado en la cama. Estaba sentado en el sofá, pensativo, y con semblante sombrío.

—Nada —. Dijo rápidamente y en un tono que en absoluto convenció a Hermione, y mirando al suelo, para evitar que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella.

—Barty, por favor… hace días que estás muy distante, y espero que no dure mucho, porque no quiero que nuestro bebé crezca en este ambiente.

—Oh, Merlín, el bebé… —. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se meció adelante y atrás. Aquellas palabras acabaron de asustar a Hermione.

—¡Habla de una vez! –Respiró hondo sujetando su prominente barriga y agarrándose a la mesa del salón. Barty la miró a los ojos y ambos sostuvieron un instante la mirada, pero él flaqueó y miró al suelo de nuevo. Por suerte para Hermione, se decidió a hablar.

—Algunos mortífagos me han dicho que hay rumores… No quieras saberlos, por favor —. Se levantó del sofá con intención de marcharse, pero Hermione avanzó y lo agarró del brazo. La miró con gravedad, cosa que la asustó aún más, pero lo instó a que hablara presto.

—Verás… Bellatrix sugirió que el Señor Tenebroso iba a encomendarte alguna misión…

—¿Qué? ¿En mi estado? — No quería más misiones, solo quería vivir en paz. Pero sirviendo a Voldemort, sería poca la paz que iba a obtener.

—No, no. Dijo que pasado un tiempo… Mira, Hermione, no sé nada más…

Por el tono de sus palabras y los gestos que hacía, era más que evidente que estaba enterado, y de que aquello eran algo más que rumores. Se sentó en el sofá, junto a Barty, pensando en qué podría consistir ese nuevo cometido. Nunca se había arrepentido de las decisiones que había tomado, nunca hasta ese momento: estar a punto de dar a luz y aun así, tener que dejar a su hijo por cumplir una estúpida misión. Aunque lo peor de todo era que tendría que entregarle al niño a Voldemort cuando él lo creyera oportuno, sin la posibilidad para ella de escapar y alejarse de todo aquello, junto a su familia.

Barty la abrazó al ver su rostro, dibujado por la incertidumbre y el miedo. De repente, Hermione notó unos horribles pinchazos en el bajo vientre, un dolor que nunca había experimentado que era la indudable señal de que el bebé se acercaba. Se había adelantado varias semanas, y eso no le gustaba nada… ¿y si no estaba completamente desarrollado? No podrían llevarlo a ningún hospital mágico, puesto que ella habría sido marcada con la señal de proscrita, y el hecho de que la criatura pudiera no salir adelante la aterraba sobremanera. Hermione se separó de Barty dándole un ligero empujón, que Barty al principio no comprendió; pero al ver a la chica retorcerse en cuclillas, en aquella posición tan natural y extraña a la vez, se asustó.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica asió la mano del joven y la retorció con fuerza, con tanta que hasta lo hizo gritar de dolor. Él no sabía qué hacer, no estaba preparado para eso, así que Hermione, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente paralizado, le fue dando instrucciones lo mejor que aquel espantoso dolor le dejaba.

—Muy bien… Barty, ayúdame a recostarme en el sofá.

Barty la ayudó, y a partir de ahí, hacía todo lo que la chica le pedía. Le trajo varios paños húmedos y le pasó por la frente con ellos, para refrescarla y facilitarle en la medida de lo posible el sufrimiento. Aunque lo peor estaba por venir. Hermione, tras varias horas de padecimiento, empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, señal de que el bebé estaba en camino. Agarró la mano de Barty más fuerte que nunca, y él intentaba por todos los medios estar sereno, aunque le costaba un mundo, pues se sentía abrumado por los terribles y a la vez, hermosos acontecimientos.

De improviso, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño para traer consigo unas toallas grandes y una palangana con las que poder limpiar a Hermione y a su hijo, y mientras las buscaba, oyó los desesperados gritos de la joven. Llenó la palangana de agua y, con manos temblorosas, llegó al salón derramando un poco de líquido. Al poner todo en el suelo, cerca suyo, cogió la mano de Hermione, que lo miraba implorante, como pidiéndole un poco de fuerzas para continuar con aquello.

—Un poco más, Hermione. Ya falta menos.

La chica seguía empujando con fuerza; tenía agallas, bien lo sabía Barty. Por fin, y tras varias horas de agonía, un pequeño ser humano asomó su cabecita, y Barty comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Pero cuando el precioso ser ya respiraba en sus manos ensangrentadas, se calmó un poco: aunque no sabía cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento, simplemente, se había quedado ensimismado viendo como su hijo lloraba entre sus brazos, mostrando su vulnerabilidad y a la vez, su tremenda vitalidad. Barty reaccionó por fin al oír la voz de Hermione, con instrucciones claras de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Barty lavó a la criatura y, tras ayudar a la agotada Hermione a incorporarse en el sofá, se lo puso a ella en los brazos. Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos castaños de la chica, ojos que no dejaban de mirar al pequeño milagro.

—Es igual que su padre —. La joven suspiró, visiblemente agotada por tal esfuerzo, pero satisfecha al fin. Y sin embargo, esa sonrisa escondía demasiadas preocupaciones y oscuros pensamientos, todos relacionados con el futuro de su hijo. Tembló imaginándose el horror que le esperaba a aquella criatura que apenas había comenzado a respirar y que se hallaba en su regazo. Barty la notó distante.

—¿Estás preocupada? — Aquella pregunta, a juicio de Hermione, sobraba de toda manera, pues ya sabía él que así era.

—¿Qué será de nuestro hijo? — Lo miró como esperando que Barty, con su respuesta, solucionara la situación.

—Debemos cumplir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Por su bien —. Dijo señalando al bebé, que había comenzado a sollozar.

Hermione asintió, apesadumbrada, sabiendo que tendría que tragarse su orgullo más de una y de dos veces. Suspiró profundamente, y de repente le asaltó un pensamiento, algo simple: no habían pensado en un nombre para su hijo. ¿Tan ocupados habían estado que ni siquiera se habían parado a pensar en ello? La respuesta era un sí demasiado complejo.

—Barty, ¿cómo vamos a llamarlo? — Preguntó Hermione cambiando diametralmente de tema. Su hijo era lo más importante, y lo sería siempre.

—Escoge tú uno —. Lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa, como si fuera algo que la madre debía decidir.

No sabía si por suerte o por desgracia, el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza fue el de Harry. Y se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía de verlo, al igual que a Ron y a sus padres… Eso. Su padre.

—Joseph, como mi padre —. Barty asintió y se sentó junto a Hermione.

—Me parece bien.

Barty acarició la cara de su hijo, que ahora comenzaba a llorar con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones, y Hermione supo al instante que estaba hambriento. Ella miró a Barty, mirada que él comprendió a la perfección: quería que los dejara solos. Se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cocina, y mientras, Hermione le daba el pecho a su pequeño.

Algo había en todo aquello que no les dejaba disfrutar del gozo que acababan de adquirir, porque para ser el día más feliz de sus vidas, se sentían un poco desgraciados.


End file.
